Models
by cathyhb
Summary: Hermione and Draco are at each other's throat but Draco is having a hard time keeping it that way with the changes that happened to her. Frankly, Harry is also affected by her change. ATTENTION! Look out for the sequel. D/HG
1. Untitled

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter's characters. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. 5/12  
  
A/N: '' - basically means that the character is thinking  
"" - basically means that the character is speaking  
I'm still building up each character to fit the roles I'm giving them  
later on. Be patient. It'll become interesting as we go on.  
  
Title: Models  
  
Chapter1  
  
A new year was beginning. 5th year. What would it be like? Voldemort was rising again, gaining as much power to overtake the Ministry of Magic and to get rid of the stupid boy who lived.  
  
Speaking of which, Harry Potter was dragging his things once again to the familiar platform. He was so accustomed with the barrier that he didn't even bother to look if somebody was watching. Fortunately, there was no one that seemed to care. His mind was thinking of what would happen to him this year. He nearly got killed last year. He wanted in someway to be prepared for what Voldemort was planning for him. The only way to get this advantage is to psyche himself to prepare. This thought ended up with him thinking of his 2 best friends.  
  
Does Ron still fancy Hermione? Did Hermione change her mind about not coming to Victor Krum's place during the vacation? Would he see more of his uncle Sirius now? What did Dumbledore planned as a counter for the coming back of Voldemort? This were merely a few of the things that went through his mind.  
  
So back in the story, he sped forward as fast as he can without really running when he bumped something large. That was effective enough to jolt his mind back in track.  
  
"I'm sorry." he started to say but caught himself before he could continue since the thing that he bumped was, let's say not a thing, but Goyle's big butt.  
  
"You really need to have your eyes checked since your glasses aren't helping. Or is it because you're scar is hurting again that you makes you want to cry?" Draco Malfoy smirked although he kicked himself with such a lame remark.  
  
Harry was not able to hear his remark however. Something caught his eye. There was a girl wearing muggle sweater that revealed a nicely shaped body and a skirt that barely kept what it was supposed to keep. He pushed through Malfoy eager to see who the person was. He had a feeling that he had met this person.  
  
The person heard someone behind her and turned around. She saw the guy who was going towards her and gave him a wide smile.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry had to ask to be sure. This girl was different to the one that he talked to last school year. Her hair flowed manageably down her shoulders. She was a bit thin before but now she grew up and filled out all that was possible to be filled up with, proportionately of course.  
  
Hermione could see the awe in Harry's eyes. She just smiled more. "Hi Harry! How was your vacation? Have you seen Ron?"  
  
"No, why?" He asked. He could see she was happy about something. He wanted to know what is it. He started thinking about possibilities that could've make her smile. One possibility is that she stayed with Victor Krum over the summer or that Ron and her were dating. Either way he did not like both.  
  
"Nothing really." she stopped for awhile. "It's just that I wanted you both to know that I was made Prefect!!! I couldn't believe it! Isn't that great? I mean I could finally get back with all the teasing that the Slytherins are giving us. I can finally fight back. I wouldn't be like the pushover I was last year. I could take points against them!" She smiled satisfyingly.  
  
'Oh god when did she had that inviting smile?' He couldn't help but smile as well. She's a prefect and still free! What am I thinking? She's my best friend. Yeah, but wouldn't that make the relationship better? You were friends first before she becomes your girlfriend? His mind was debating about his feelings about this gorgeous woman that was his best friend.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco was at first furious at Harry for ignoring him. Then he saw what caught Potter's attention. He wondered who the girl was for a second. Then the girl turned and presented herself as the mudblood that was Granger. He could feel his mouth dangling open at the scene that he saw. Short skimpy shirt clung tightly to her wonderful ass. The sweater hardened the blow since it accentuated her full-formed breasts. 'Blast! When did a mudblood become so. damn!' He couldn't even think of word to describe her. Unfortunately, someone clung to his arms. Unfortunately? Or was it fortunately? He couldn't believe he stared at a mudblood. 'Maybe it's just the heat?'  
  
The person that clung to him dragged him onto the train, talking about how she missed him and asked him if he would share a room with her to make up for loss time. Draco couldn't shake the image of Granger away, so he absent-mindedly agreed to whatever his companion was saying. Finally when he shook the image temporarily out of his mind he noticed that he was sitting in the same booth with the LOUD Pansy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Weasley's got up quite late, so they were rushing through the barrier. Ron was the first one to cross the barrier since he was anxious about meeting Hermione again. He found himself thinking about her a lot during the summer. Then something caught his eye. 'Is that Harry hugging someone aside from Cho Chang?' Then he saw it. It was Hermione. AND she's CHANGED!!! He tensed. He did not know what to do. He just stared for a while. Then he felt someone bumping into him. "Oowwww! Watch it!"  
  
"Maybe if you'd move then we could've passed easily?" Ginny said irritably. She too was anxious about seeing someone. She noticed her brother staring at something and looked at it as well. She did not like what she saw. Hermione and Harry? She didn't wait any longer and stomped off into the train.  
  
"Looky-looky! Little brother got his heart crushed!" Fred chided.  
  
"Shut up!" Ron yelled.  
  
"What happened? Ooh Hermione and Harry eh?" George joined in smiling at his little brother.  
  
"I'm guessing it's not what it looks like. I mean they're best friends aren't they." He answered defensively.  
  
"Sure, sure. Whatever you say bro." With that, the twins headed towards the train as well.  
  
'Oh well, there's no place to go.' "Hey guys!" Ron cried trying to sound cheerful.  
  
"Oh Ron!" Hermione rushed towards him and hugged him.  
  
"Hi Ron. Seems like you're late today." Harry joined his 2 best friends.  
  
"Yeah, well. Had a hard time with chores last time with Fred and George always busy thinking of their little business."  
  
"Ron, guess what!" Hermione couldn't contain her happiness anymore.  
  
"What?" Ron was starting to dread what she was gonna say. 'Please don't tell me that you and Harry are a couple. please.'  
  
"I've been chosen as a Prefect!!! Can you believe that?"  
  
"Oh!" He sighed as Hermione hugged him again.  
  
"Honestly, I'm not that surprised. You've done you're best with your grades" Harry said, doing his best not to be left out.  
  
"I agree. I mean with your academic standing, you're a shoo-in."  
  
"Guys, you're really sweet."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The train ride was uneventful. Even if Ron and Harry would like to liven things up with Hermione, they couldn't. She is after all their best friend. Hermione enjoyed catching up with her friends. She became aware of the changes Harry and Ron have. Harry grew taller. His skin was tanned than usual. 'He may have done lots of chores with his uncle'. She thought. His once innocent face became a little mature. Actually, his small glasses isn't doing very well with his face anymore. 'Reminder, tell Harry about using contacts'. Moving downwards, one could notice that his shoulders became broader. He was wearing a jacket so she couldn't distinguish the other changes in his body. The only familiar thing that she saw in him was basically the glasses and the large bags under his eyes.  
  
Tired of looking at Harry, or rather embarrassed at staring at Harry for a long time, she examined Ron. Ron grew taller this year. His eyes compared to Harry was softer, more like dreamy. 'I wonder why?' Although he was poorer than Harry, Ron is much richer with happy experiences, she concluded. Nothing much changed about him. There was the same old red hair and towering tallness. His body was not buffed, not that he's gone fat. He had the same body as before which made him look thin.  
  
Finally, when the 2 guys started talking about Quidditch, Hermione started paying attention to reading her schoolbooks.  
  
It may seem that the 3 had changed in their own ways but really, nothing did. It was like summer never came. The 3 friends were back together waiting for their new adventure in Hogwarts. 


	2. The Feast

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter's characters. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. 5/13  
  
A/N: '' - basically means that the character is thinking  
"" - basically means that the character is speaking  
I'm still building up each character to fit the roles I'm giving them  
later on. Be patient. It'll become interesting as we go on.  
  
Title: Models  
  
Chapter2:  
  
The Feast  
  
Everyone arrived to Hogwarts without trouble. There wasn't any storm to stop the boats or anything at all. Hermione was excited to finally have some power over the Slytherins. Instead of heading to the Great Hall for the feast, she was directed to proceed to Professor McGonagall's office for a brief orientation. She was wondering who else would be joining them. 'It doesn't really matter who they are. I just hope I can get along with them.' Just then, she reached the door to McGonagall's office and came in. No one was there. 'This is getting freaky? Where's everyone?' At that note she bean to hear voices. In a minute, 2 students came through the door led by McGonagall. She realized that the 2 were students belonged to Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. 'I wonder if there would be someone coming for Slytherin.'  
  
"Okay then, let's start. You've all have achieved a lot in the past years. I would like to remind you all though that even if you are now Prefects, I expect that all of you will not falter in your studies. You were chosen among your other classmates, don't let this privilege get to your heads. We can easily take them away if we find out that you are incapable of such responsibilities." McGonagall stopped to draw her breathe and then she continued, "We haven't chosen someone from Slytherin since Ms. Bulstrode declined her enrolment here and transferred to Durmstrang. Professor Snape will chose among his house of the second deserving. All of you will be informed when he has chosen. In that note, I expect that no one would go stark crazy with their privilege AND responsibility by taking unnecessary points from houses to win the house cup. I trust you all know better than that. Any questions will be answered in the first formal meeting. For now enjoy the feast that awaits you in the Great Hall."  
  
As she ended her little speech, someone entered the room. "Serverus, what do you want? I would have expected for you to at least knock!" McGonagall exclaimed.  
  
"I have found the new Prefect for my house," Snape said completely ignoring the comment that McGonagall said. "Mr. Malfoy, please come in."  
  
Hermione felt nauseated when the fact dawned on her that Malfoy would be the next Slytherin Prefect. 'Of all the jerks in the Slytherin house, why did the next Prefect have to be king of the jerks?'  
  
"Mr. Malfoy have satisfactory records in his studies, but he can do better. We've talked about that. He had been the top." he stopped as he noticed Hermione winced. "topped his potions class among his house." He continued regretfully knowing Hermione still holds the top spot in her every class including potions. "Mr. Malfoy also has extra curricular to add to his academic performance."  
  
"Very well, Serverus. Mr. Malfoy, I would like you to please stay for some reminders. The rest of you can go join their houses. Serverus, can you tell Albus that I would be a running a little late." McGonagall acknowledged.  
  
'Fuck! Give it to Malfoy to turn something wonderful into hell!' Hermione thought as she walked towards the Great Hall to join her friends.  
  
"Hey! There's our Prefect. How was the first meeting? Who were the other Prefects?" Ron said all at once smiling up her.  
  
"It's not really a meeting, it was sort of an orientation. Actually, it was more like a warning really. She warned us that we shouldn't get it in our heads to abuse our 'privilege and responsibility'. I can say that the 3 of us can handle that but I doubt the Slytherin Prefect would."  
  
"So, who is the Slytherin Prefect?" Ron pressed on further.  
  
"It was supposed to be Millicent Bulstrode but she transferred to Durmstrang. Dumbledore told Snape to choose from his house. Who else would Snape choose? None other than Malfoy!" She was agitated now. "Imagine, I would have to put up with him on our every meetings. McGonagall said not to use our privilege for winning the house cup, I can only imagine that I would have to take points from Slytherin just to catch up with the amount that that jerk will take from us."  
  
"I think that McGonagall would keep a close watch at that slimy git's deductions," Harry commented anxious to ask her something. "So, are you gonna stay here on the Griffindor's table or are you gonna stay in the Prefect's table?"  
  
"Of course I'm staying here, dummy. I wouldn't want to have any chance sitting together with that ferret," she said as she smiled at her friends. 


	3. Prefect Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter's characters. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. 5/13  
  
A/N: '' - basically means that the character is thinking  
"" - basically means that the character is speaking  
I'm still building up each character to fit the roles I'm giving them  
later on. Be patient. It'll become interesting as we go on.  
  
Title: Models  
  
Chapter3:  
  
Prefect Meeting  
  
Classes were a breeze. At least, they were to Hermione. She may look like she's changed from the nerd to the dumb chick but her study habits remained. So, before she only had brains, now she got brains and looks on her side. She couldn't believe that for once, nothing has gone wrong. Okay, except of course with the meeting of Prefects. This is the only time Malfoy could get in her skin. Speaking of which, Hermione was headed to the Prefect lounge. There was an emergency meeting that McGonagall had announced. This means that she was going to face again the slimy git.  
  
She got to the room a little early. She's got that habit of always being punctual. She was relieved that Malfoy was not yet there. At least there would still be a few minutes of peace. Her mind was racing, thinking about things that had happened. She noticed the different ways that Harry and Ron were acting around her. Heck, she could even see lots of people doing strange things. Strange meaning more unusual than last year. And they seem to happen a lot where she's concerned. She noticed that both Harry and Ron were not spending as much time with her as before, they were practically avoiding her. 'Nah! It's just my imagination.' The entrance of the different Prefects and by the Head Boy and Head Girl disturbed her train of thoughts. Then there was Malfoy.  
  
"This meeting better be good. I had to stop practicing Quidditch for this. Well, well, well, Granger's already here. No surprise there, she never did have a life besides talking with house elves. You know, being a mudblood and all." Malfoy couldn't help himself annoying Hermione. There was something in her eyes when it sparkles with anger that he liked looking at.  
  
Hermione started to say something but was distracted when McGonagall entered the room. She was even startled when the Headmaster Dumbledore entered as well. 'This must be something important since the headmaster's here.'  
  
"Sit down. We are here to discuss the arrival of witches and wizards next week. There will be changes made in the schedule and I expect that all of you would do as your told." McGonagall began.  
  
"Who would be coming to Hogwarts? And what are they gonna do here?" Hermione couldn't contain her curiosity.  
  
"Good question Ms. Granger." Dumbledore started to answer her questions. "I expect that since you are all Prefects that you are mature enough for what we are going to say. As you all should know, Voldemort is quickly coming back to power. Hogwarts will continue to protect its students. In order for this to be possible and more effective, I've asked for help from other witches and wizards. They will come to see the weaknesses that this castle has and therefore remedy it. I would not like to cause any panic."  
  
"You're tasks as Prefects is to make sure that no other students would find out about their stay here in the castle before, during, and after they've come here." McGonagall added.  
  
"It may be hard. But I trust that you are capable of this. You will inform us if this secret somehow slips out."  
  
"Anyone caught letting this slip with or without intention will de duly punished." At that, the Prefects started to leave one by one followed by Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Ms. Granger, we'd like to talk to you"  
  
As soon as the room emptied, Hermione couldn't stand the suspense any longer. "Professor, why did you want to see me?"  
  
"Ms. Granger I know your relation with Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley."  
  
"I wouldn't tell them sir."  
  
"That's good to hear. But one more thing, I'm giving you this."  
  
Hermione reached for it and saw that it was a piece of paper. She turned it over and saw that it was a pass to use books at the restricted area. Her face paled as the thought of being found sink in, "Why?"  
  
"I think it is dangerous for people to sneak. Some of the books are dangerous in itself. If someone might use it, it's best that they are prepared. Madam Pince will provide you with a key to gain access in a room where no students could see you. Someone could read there without being bothered. I should say, the room is big enough for 3."  
  
"Thank you Professor." She was stunned and embarrassed. She now knew that Professor Dumbledore knew everything that had happened. 'Harry and Ron will be surprised. We were caught. I thought we were careful. I guess not.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. Dinner

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter's characters. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. 5/13  
  
A/N: '' - basically means that the character is thinking  
"" - basically means that the character is speaking  
I'm still building up each character to fit the roles I'm giving them  
later on. Be patient. It'll become interesting as we go on.  
  
Title: Models  
  
Chapter4:  
  
Dinner  
  
"What! Dumbledore knows?" This reaction from Ron was understandable. He always explodes at surprises. He wasn't able to touch his dinner.  
  
"I don't know how but I think that he knows everything that's been going on." Hermione said trying to calm him down.  
  
"So, are we in trouble?" Harry couldn't think of anything else to say.  
  
"Not really, he even gave me unlimited pass to use the books plus a room where we can read it privately."  
  
"That's odd. I thought that he would want us to stay away." Harry said, who somehow began pumping blood to his brain.  
  
"I think he wants us to be prepared. He said that it would be dangerous to sneak cause there could be something lurking around. He believes it's for our safety. Anyways, why have you guys been avoiding me?'  
  
"We're not avoiding you. Right Harry?"  
  
"There's just so many things that's going on. I mean, Snape's still at our backs, McGonagall still produces incredible assignments, divination's not helping a bit, then there's Quidditch and then we sneak to read books to prepare for Voldemort's attack. There's just too much to do," he's hand are starting to sweat trying to find an excuse.  
  
"Yeah but I still feel you are avoiding me. I mean I could easily help you guys with the assignments. So what's wrong?"  
  
"Ah. we've turned over a new leaf. We didn't want to take you for granted any more. You'll be proud of how good we've done in our studies." Ron felt stupid at the fat lie he just said.  
  
"Yeah right!?!" Hermione said sarcastically. "Look I'll go sit with people that I can talk to okay? When you 2 get some senses back, tell me." She left and sat with Ginny who was talking with Fred and George.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Saw what happened, Ron can get pretty irrational sometimes." Ginny said as Hermione sat beside her.  
  
"Well, they're not making sense tonight."  
  
"Of course, that's how sick love puppy acts you know."  
  
"I just wish they could act normal to me or even talk about their crush. But I think that they're embarrassed of telling me."  
  
"Of course, how would you feel if you tell your crush how you feel about him?" George winked at Hermione.  
  
"Oh! I see." Hermione felt her blood rising to her face.  
  
"It's alright, it would fade anyways." Ginny intercepted.  
  
Hermione noticed the twins fidgeting something under the table.  
  
"It's a good opportunity to test it." George whispered.  
  
"Let's test it later in the common room"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back in the Gryffindor common room, Harry and Ron were sitting by the fire playing chess. Their schoolbags were lying on the floor as if no one bothered to open them or take them in their room. Fred and George picked a nice spot at a corner away from everybody else. This was normal, Hermione thought since the twins were putting up their business.  
  
She walked quietly towards those playing chess. She watched the faces of the players. One was looking triumphant while the other looked desperate as he looked for another option. The one with the triumphant look had a red hair so that means that Ron was once again kicking Harry's ass. At least there is something Ron was better at.  
  
Harry threw his hands up as a sign of defeat. "Checkmate!" Ron exclaimed triumphantly.  
  
"Good game guys."  
  
"Oh, hi Hermione." Harry greeted her eager to avoid Ron's gloating.  
  
"Hi Hermione."  
  
"I see you guys haven't started with the assignment McGonagall gave us."  
  
"Are you kidding, it's due next week. Relax first okay?"  
  
"Yeah, besides it was only one game."  
  
"So the thing you guys told me about you doing good with your studies are just shit?"  
  
"We're not like you, you know. Why ARE you here? Don't you have anything Prefect to do?"  
  
"Is that it Ron? You want me gone? To think I gave up precious time to study just to be with you guys." She was being sarcastic.  
  
"It's not that." Harry became defensive.  
  
"Then what is?"  
  
"It's nothing really."  
  
"What Harry's trying to say is that you've changed you know."  
  
"So what? You guys have changed too." She paused for a while before she continued; "we used to talk about things all the time. Can't we do that now? We're still friends right? Being a Prefect is not all that, it's hard too."  
  
"We were just awkward I guess. To tell you the truth, we've never seen you like this before."  
  
"Well, Ron, I guess I'll tell you everything. My parents got worried about me last summer. They said I've been neglecting my muggle part. She met this wonderful woman one day. Her name is Natasha. They talked about things. Then my mom let it slip that she had a daughter. I suppose my mom dreamed of being a model. Natasha said she could help. It turns out that Natasha was a designer. Mom showed her some pictures and Natasha did the rest. She taught me how to control my hair. She threw most of my wardrobe and replaced it with something like what I wore at the train station. Last summer she taught me how to walk, talk, and sit with poise. It was hard work. At the end of summer, she asked her friend to take pictures of me in some of her designs. Never heard anything else about it or her after then."  
  
"So you see, even if Natasha worked on me I really didn't change. I'm still the best student in every class and you know that. I never used the walk nor the talk here in Hogwarts, haven't I?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Look, Ron and I want to apologize for the way we acted. We were jerks. What do you say about forgetting the way we treated you?"  
  
"Forgotten!" She smiled now that her friends were back. "So back to McGonagall's assignment. We still have potions tomorrow and for sure Snape's gonna make it worse by giving us a hard time in class and loads of assignment. I say, it's better if we prepare for it."  
  
"Hermione, if that happens then could we NOT go through the books in the restricted area?"  
  
"Are you kidding Ron? That is different from studying. We need to do that since danger seem to follow us especially Harry. We need to be prepared. We don't know when Voldemort would attack."  
  
"So does that mean no?"  
  
"Yes that was a no."  
  
Harry and Ron could not say no to their enthusiastic friend. They know once, Hermione was determined especially something about her studies then there is no convincing her of doing otherwise. 


	5. Quidditch Practice

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter's characters. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. 5/14  
  
A/N: '' - basically means that the character is thinking  
"" - basically means that the character is speaking  
I'm still building up each character to fit the roles I'm giving them  
later on. Be patient. It'll become interesting as we go on. Thanks  
for the reviews.  
  
Title: Models  
  
Chapter5:  
  
Quidditch Practice  
  
"Harry watch out!" George shouted as he rushed towards the bludger that almost hit his head.  
  
"Thanks," Harry called out.  
  
Harry zoomed all around looking for the snitch. It was a Saturday, and the Gryffindor had a practice today. Hermione wasn't interested much in watching them practice so she went to the library to study some more. She had a room to herself and she enjoyed it.  
  
"That was a close call," Ron smiled as his friend stopped to talk to him.  
  
During the first week of the year, Harry and the rest of his teammates held try-outs for a new keeper. Ron didn't want to waste his chance. As soon as he found out, he asked Harry for help. Harry didn't hesitate. He wanted his friend to be with him when he played. Ron didn't waste the time and effort that Harry put into him. Ron was the best to try out but not as good as Oliver Wood. The team thought that if Ron had more experience then he would improve.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What were you thinking of? You could've been hurt badly."  
  
"Somebody."  
  
"Hermione? Again?"  
  
"How bout you? Haven't you thought about the way she changed?"  
  
"Well yeah, but I do the thinking when I'm alone."  
  
"I guess I was bored, the snitch still is hiding."  
  
"Look man, this is just a crush. I think we need to get girl friends this time, you know to distract ourselves. She's already noticed. How are you and Cho?"  
  
"She doesn't think of me in that way. I mean I like her and all but she doesn't see me."  
  
"Maybe if you'll give her time, Cedric's just died last year. She still has to move on."  
  
"How bout you?"  
  
"You know I'm interested with Hermione since last year."  
  
"Yeah, but you said that you wanted to get a distraction. Lavender and Parvati are still available."  
  
"Their okay I guess. but only as a friend. I have to get to know them first."  
  
"But if Hermione, you know, liked one of us to be her, you know?" Harry was clearly embarrassed since his face attempted to imitate the hair of his friend.  
  
"Well if she did then, I suppose, we shouldn't let it get to our friendship."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Just then, the Slytherins walked into the stands waiting for their turn to practice.  
  
"Hey! I was right, Harry and Ron do have a relationship." Malfoy couldn't resist the temptation. "I thought he they shared the mudblood but I guess she's out of the picture."  
  
"Watch your mouth Malfoy!" Ron's face was getting red every minute.  
  
"Defensive eh? Suppose its true then." He said with a smirk.  
  
"Hell not!"  
  
"Now you watch your mouth! Careful, I should say, if you don't want to lose points," he teased.  
  
"Try it then!" Hermione saw what happened. And came to the defense of her fellow Gryffindor.  
  
"I guess you guys are not man enough if you have to hid under the skirt of a mudbloood."  
  
"That does it!" Harry couldn't hold back anymore and came diving toward the slimy git that was Malfoy.  
  
"Harry, wait!" Hermione warned him.  
  
It's a good thing Harry was a good seeker and was able to stop. "What? He started it."  
  
"Malfoy," she ignored Harry's remark. "You've been warned not to misuse your position. Do what you threatened and McGonagall will have your head."  
  
"Are you threatening me then mudblood? You've got some nerve. I warn you now, it is not wise to threaten a Malfoy."  
  
"What will you do about it?"  
  
"You'll see mudblood, you won't like it."  
  
"What's going on here?" Professor McGonagall said. Hermione noticed that she was almost everywhere all the time.  
  
"Nothing professor," Hermione was the first to answer.  
  
"I did see 2 Prefects fighting and you both know that this is not acceptable. I need to talk to you both, later in my office about your behaviors after dinner.  
  
Just like that, the fight was over. You can count on McGonagall to be on top of things. The Gryffindors left the field as their time was up. Hermione joined her friends.  
  
"What were you doing here anyway, you were supposed to be in the library remember?"  
  
"Sorry Ron, it's just that I knew that your practice would end soon and I've read a spell that is handy to us and I thought that maybe, we could practice it tonight?"  
  
"I should've guessed that it was something about studies."  
  
"Would you expect anything different from me?"  
  
"I guess not. We like just the way you are right Ron." 


	6. The Impossible

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter's characters. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. Everything unfamiliar is mine. 5/14  
  
A/N: Thanks again for the reviews. Can't promise that this will not be cheesy. I keep changing things as I type them. Modeling doesn't really affect anything. I'm writing puberty. Let's just see what happens. Anyways, this is my first so please, please, please. bear with me.  
  
Title: Models  
  
Chapter6:  
  
The Impossible  
  
"Guys, I have to go."  
  
"What? I thought we were going to practice some more. Don't tell me you're tired?"  
  
"Don't tell me that you forgot your brain? Sorry, but I have to meet McGonagall remember?"  
  
"Right, be careful of Malfoy." Harry called before she turned her back.  
  
"Anything that ferret does, you tell us."  
  
'This is getting regular.' Hermione thought as she remembered all the other times that they were caught. There was a time when Malfoy was bullying a first year and she got in between. 'I got detention because of that. What would she give us now?' She wasn't paying much attention to where she was going when she felt something hard in front of her.  
  
"Damn, mudblood! Use your eyes."  
  
"I did! Why don't you use yours? You're the one blocking the way."  
  
"Your the mudblood, you should be the one making way for a Malfoy."  
  
"When will you learn that being a Malfoy is worth nothing here in Hogwarts? We're all at equal footing here. Some of us are much better than you."  
  
"Ha! Dream on. Wake up girl! You know mudbloods are worth shit here much less in the whole wizarding world!"  
  
"Mr. Malfoy! Ms. Granger!" Professor McGonagall stopped the insults that were being passed between the two. "This is exactly why I called for you two. Quick, into my office." No one moved, actually they glared at each other as if their eyes could melt the other. McGonagall however was not amused. "I mean NOW!"  
  
This broke the spell between them and went into the room. Malfoy got in first and sat comfortable at the only chair that was not covered with papers possibly assignments that she haven't have the time to check. 'Could it be possible that she just guessed our grades all this time? I mean these papers here have not yet been checked and it looks like it dates back to her time.'  
  
McGonagall looked defeated as she saw Malfoy sat. 'I swear this boy may be rich but he doesn't have an ounce of manners. "Ms. Granger please take a seat," she ordered as she cleared one chair with her wand.  
  
"Thank you professor," Hermione sat. 'Maybe it is the right time to use the tips Natasha told me.' She thought it was appropriate since all eyes were looking at her. She just wanted to perform. She straightened her skirt. It was Saturday and they were allowed not to wear their robes.  
  
"I've been meaning to talk to you both for a long time. The headmaster said that you two would be able to handle it. I won't leave it to you r hands anymore. I will interfere if I have to. I know Gryffindors and Slytherins were never in good terms as to become buddy-buddy. Your attitudes at each other have become worse."  
  
"You both know that we have guests coming next week. I expect you to be able to talk without hurting each other. I expect proper decorum from both of you."  
  
"But Malfoy was the one that started it all." Hermione wanted to argue.  
  
"He may have started it but I want you, Ms. Granger, to learn to walk away especially to nonsense."  
  
Malfoy started to smirk at Hermione for being scolded.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, I am not amused at you behavior either. You are a Prefect now and should act accordingly. May I remind you that I was not the one to choose the Prefect of Slytherin this year but Serverus. I will not judge his decision. for now. I expect though that you would not waste the trust that he has put in you by choosing you."  
  
Now, it was Hermione's time to gloat. She wanted to but didn't for she knew that that would only make things worse. 'Well, so far so good. I think were not in trouble. yet.'  
  
"As I was saying, we would have guests coming starting on Monday. I want to project an image that Prefects can get along. So, starting tomorrow and every weekend, I subject you both to study together in the Prefect room. After you've finished studying, you would prepare detailed reports about what happened during the week."  
  
"So basically, we're going to report about things that happened during the week."  
  
"Yes, Ms. Granger. This means, including unnecessary taking of points or anything that involves Prefects. Oh one more thing. You two would have to work together. I expect that you two would be reporting together as one."  
  
"But professor, I can't work with her!" Hermione did not like the idea either. She felt nauseous thinking about spending 2 days a week with Malfoy alone. How will she survive?  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, you will do as you're told. The reporting will be held after dinner of Sunday in the Prefects common room. Make it good. It will be graded. I hope that after this, you two would have a bearable relationship."  
  
"I doubt it," Hermione whispered but not silent enough because Draco was able to hear it. For the first time, he agreed with her. 


	7. Bring it On

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter's characters. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. Everything unfamiliar is mine. 5/14  
  
A/N: Thanks again for the reviews. Can't promise that this will not be cheesy. I keep changing things as I type them. Modeling doesn't really affect anything. I'm writing puberty. Let's just see what happens. Anyways, this is my first so please, please, please. bear with me. Romance is a little far away. I have to build attraction first.  
  
Title: Models  
  
Chapter7: Bring It On  
  
It was Sunday, the day that Hermione and Draco dreaded. Everybody else was sleeping still except for Hermione. It was barely 4 in the morning but she didn't feel sleepy, in fact, she was wide-awake. 'Why waste time. I better get a move on.'  
  
She got up from her bed. She took her towel and headed for the Prefect bathroom. She gave the password and entered silently. She opened the faucet and started to fill the tub. She chose from a variety of soaps. Her eyes landed on the lilac soap. She was fond of such fragrance. She poured the bottle into the tub. The female Prefect bathtub was different from that of the guys. The soap once mixed into water enchants the room. Since Hermione chose lilac, the room suddenly filled with Lilacs all around. This helped relax Hermione who was still tensed at what is going to happen later.  
  
She began remembering what her friends said when they found out. 'Has McGonagall lost her marbles?' That's what Ron said. 'The slimy git should be careful at how he treats you.' Harry reacted. 'Don't worry, I'll handle him,' was all she can say.  
  
"Bull, like how can I handle it? It's a good thing I've finished my assignments this week, I can start with the report. Then I'd divide it and give half to Malfoy. If this weren't graded, I'd let him make his own. This is graded though. I have to make it good. Now how to make him follow me?' She kept thinking of ways but she never came up with a full proof plan. She even considered the fact that he would not do his part just to spite her. It can ruin her average or her chances to continue being a Prefect next year. 'I give up. Just bring it on!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
On the other hand, Draco was still asleep. He was dreaming of a girl. He was in McGonagall's office and just across him was a girl. Not just any other girl. This one was wearing short skirt. He watched as the girl straightened her skirt. She looked uncomfortable. She was squirming in her sit. He can see her silky flawless long legs as she locked her left ankle to her right foot. She had poise. Her back did not leaned at her chair, still, her back was straight that projected her confidence. He couldn't see the girl's face; he was busy looking at her, below her collarbone. When his gaze was finally satisfied, he looked up and saw her lips. Her lips were full. He watched at every move of it. Then, he saw the girl bit her lower lip. He then started to stand up and.  
  
The alarm woke him up. "Blast!" was all that he could say. He was not a guy of procrastination so he got his things and went to the Prefect's bathroom. He was growing fond of it. It was bigger than that of the ordinary bathroom. He gave the password and came in. He never did like any of the soaps provided by Hogwarts. 'The skin of a Malfoy is very delicate,' he would say. He then poured his bottle. Ocean breeze surrounded the room. He loved the breeze but never really liked the real thing. When he settled in, he started to think of what would happen later.  
  
'That McGonagall is a bitch. This is more of a torture than anything. As if she hasn't given us enough assignments, she adds this duty. BITCH! No way am I gonna be working with that mudblood! If she wants to do it; then be my guest. I'll let her do all the work. Knowing she's such a worrywart, I wouldn't have to do a thing. That's right! Let her do everything. Piece of cake.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione fell asleep inside the tub. She looked at her watch and it read that it was time for breakfast. When she woke up the effects of the soap was already gone. This woke her up. The panic started to come back at her. She wore her bathrobe and headed back to her room. Inside, she used her wand to dry her hair. Then a thought came to her. She dressed up got her robe and headed to the Great Hall.  
  
Harry and Ron were anxious to talk to her. They knew that she was gonna need their help. They thought of things to make it easier for Hermione. Ron was first to see her. He waved at her and waited for her to sit.  
  
"Good morning Hermione." Harry started.  
  
"Good morning guys."  
  
"Harry and I have thought of ideas on how to make things easier. Consider threatening him with a powerful spell. He won't know that you can't do it."  
  
"Ron, that's the reason why we were put into this situation. Besides, I already have a plan. Don't worry about me."  
  
"I still can't understand why McGonagall wanted this."  
  
"Harry, didn't I already told you that she wanted a better relationship with us. I mean we're always fighting.  
  
"Yeah, but Malfoy and I also fight. Maybe it's something you did."  
  
"Harry, come on, do you really think Hermione would do anything to make a bad impression to McGonagall especially since she became a Prefect?"  
  
"Maybe that's the reason, she wanted Prefects to have better relationship," it was getting harder to lie to her friends.  
  
"Do you believe that shit? Lot's of Prefects fought even before. I doubt that that is the reason. Maybe there's something deeper. Look Hermione, I want you to be really careful. Malfoy is a son of a Death Eater. He may follow his father's footsteps."  
  
"Harry, I'm inside Hogwarts, I won't be harmed. Besides, I've helped you in the Triwizard Tournament. I'll be fine." She loved playing the courageous role even when her insides were turning inside out. Her plan has to work.  
  
Both Harry and Ron looked at each other. They knew Hermione too well to know that she was frightened now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione procrastinated in going to the room. She had to have the upper hand. If her plan was to work, Malfoy had to be the first to get in the room. But to her dismay, she still arrived there first. She already went to her room and slowly took her things but still it wasn't slow enough.  
  
She said the password and got in the room. She chose a sit at the head of the conference table. She examined the room. She was already starting to plan how the presentation would go on. She was enclosed in her thoughts and didn't hear the door opening.  
  
"Ms. Granger, I'm glad to see you here. Now Mr. Malfoy come on inside before I make you," she then smiled to Hermione. "Remember that this is graded."  
  
Draco did not acknowledge Hermione in any way but he did notice that she was wearing a robe on a weekend. He began opening his bag and got out his text. 'There's no way I'm buying the shit McGonagall said. If mudblood is crazy about her grades, then let her do it. I don't care.'  
  
"Look Malfoy, if we're going to report together, I say we make a ." she was cut off.  
  
"Now see here mudblood, I never intended to work in any way with you. How should I know that you didn't plan all of this?"  
  
"What? Plan a project with a slimy git? This involves grades, Malfoy. And I'm doing it right. Whether you like it or not, we have to work together."  
  
"Why can't you put it in your stupid head that I don't associate with mudbloods! And here I thought you were smart. guess not."  
  
"McGonagall said."  
  
"She's a bitch okay. If you're so concerned with your grades then do the report thing on you own. I don't give a damn!"  
  
"Fine! But she'll be expecting a report from you as well." With that, she relaxed in her chosen chair and started making notes for the report.  
  
'Should've known that mudblood has finished her assignments.' He noticed her hair was flowing through her shoulders. It wasn't messy like before, it sort of looked nice. He noticed a few strands falling on her face. They were moving when she breathed. It was sort of calming in a sense. 'What am I doing, staring at a mudblood?' He then turned his head down and focused on his assignments and not on the girl at the opposite side.  
  
Hermione was oblivious of Draco. She was perfecting the report that she was to give. 


	8. The Report

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter's characters. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. Everything unfamiliar is mine. 5/15  
  
A/N: Thanks again for the reviews. Can't promise that this will not be cheesy. I keep changing things as I type them. Modeling doesn't really affect anything. I'm writing puberty. Let's just see what happens. Anyways, this is my first so please, please, please. bear with me. Romance is a little far away. I have to build attraction first.  
  
Title: Models  
  
Chapter8: The Report  
  
Hermione couldn't eat anything. Actually, she couldn't stomach anything. She kept feeling that she wasn't prepared. She was only given a day to prepare. She always prepared a week before to perfect a report. She was scared that she'd blow this report. She didn't bother going down to the Great Hall. She wanted to practice even more. 'I can do this. I've done reports alone a lot of times. I'm confident at what I'm gonna say. I'll be great.'  
  
She was prepared but there was something important that she forgot. It was supposed to be a joint effort thing. Malfoy made it clear that he didn't want to be part of it but still that was what McGonagall wanted.  
  
'Dinner should've ended 10 minutes ago. Where are they?' She thought. She couldn't bear the wait anymore. Just then the door swung.  
  
Malfoy got in wearing a displeased face. Next to him was McGonagall. She was expecting no one else but to her surprise, she saw most of the professor coming with the Headmaster at the end. Before, surprises were fun but now she hated it.  
  
"Good evening Ms. Granger," McGonagall addressed her. "Mr. Malfoy join your partner." Both Hermione and Draco winced at the words. "Shall we begin then?"  
  
"Good evening Headmaster Dumbledore, and professors."Hermione went on with her prepared report. She covered every thing in her notes. Most professors were impressed but some with the likes of the potions teacher dismissed it as an ordinary thing. Hermione then got on the topic of her run through with Malfoy at the Quidditch practice. ".that's when he threatened the whole team." she was cut short.  
  
"You threatened me as well," Draco interrupted.  
  
"As I was saying, he threatened our Quidditch team and I reacted in defense. He had no reason to punish them. It was only for his entertainment."  
  
Draco was beginning to open his mouth when McGonagall intercepted. "Very good Ms. Granger. But I think you forgot something. I specifically told you both that this report was supposed to be teamwork and it looks like you 2 didn't follow my instructions."  
  
"But professor, he didn't want to work with me. He didn't even talked to me. What was I supposed to do?"  
  
"Enough Ms. Granger. Since you would not follow my instructions then perhaps detention would teach you obedience."  
  
The two students were awe-stricken. "But..." Draco recovered first but not quick enough.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy all I wanted to see is you and Ms. Granger, getting along. You tried my patience and I will not have it. I expect that by tomorrow, you two will be civil enough unless you want to extend your weeklong detention."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione could not believe it. She did her best. She knew she did. And what, she even got into trouble. 'This is all Malfoy's fault. He should have helped me. We should've worked together. Who have heard of Prefects getting detention?'  
  
She went to the library because she made a meeting with her friends there to continue their research. She walked quietly, still couldn't believe at her luck. She reached the room. She then turned the knob quietly.  
  
Ron was the first to see her. "Why the gloomy face? Did the report suck?"  
  
"Way to go Ron, nice way of cheering her."  
  
"It's okay, the report was a success but McGonagall got upset at not doing it with Malfoy."  
  
"You did it alone?" Ron couldn't believe she survived. They haven't met her since breakfast. They wanted the opportunity to practice Quidditch every time possible.  
  
"He didn't want to 'associate' with mudbloods. If McGonagall didn't see him then I think Malfoy wouldn't have come at all. So don't worry, he didn't do anything stupid."  
  
"So why sad?" Harry was curious too.  
  
"McGonagall found out we didn't work as a 'team' and she got mad and gave us detention for not following orders. But let's not talk about it, what have you found out?" She was eager to change the topic. She didn't think that she can bear hearing them say the line that's been messing up with her head. 'What kind of Prefect gets detention?'  
  
Her friends understood her actions and left it at that. They started to work on the books they got from the restricted area. 


	9. The Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter's characters. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. Everything unfamiliar is mine. 5/15  
  
A/N: Thanks again for the reviews. Can't promise that this will not be cheesy. I keep changing things as I type them. Modeling doesn't really affect anything. I'm writing puberty. Let's just see what happens. Anyways, this is my first so please, please, please. bear with me. Romance is a little far away. I have to build attraction first.  
  
Title: Models  
  
Chapter9: The Arrival  
  
Monday has arrived. Hermione didn't sleep well last night. One reason was because of the detention and the other was because of her excitement towards today. Today she'll meet wizards and witches that belong to the level of the headmaster. Well, maybe not of the headmaster but of the level of Sirius. She couldn't wait for the arrival of the guests. She was wondering what they'd look like, what their personalities were. If they were friends with the Headmaster, does that mean that these people are a bit loony like him? Are they great wizards as the Headmaster? Many questions were pounding on her head but there was one question that interests her. Will they teach us something, you know, for protection against Voldemort?  
  
The Prefects were instructed to wake up early to welcome them. They were to meet them in the Great Hall. Each Prefect would then give them a tour of Hogwarts. After that, the Prefects were to return to the Great Hall for breakfast so that they would not arouse suspicion.  
  
'If they were to stay here for a while, where would they sleep or eat? If they were being kept a secret then they would have to avoid students, wouldn't they?' Hermione loved mysteries, maybe that's one of the things she liked with her friendship with Harry and Ron. They were always on a mystery. 'Well I guess I have to go there and find out.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Great Hall was not decorated for the arrival of the wizards and witches. In fact, the hall was just ordinary. 'Of course, they don't want to attract attention. Besides, they may not even eat here so it would be a waste.'  
  
The other Prefects then entered the Hall one by one. She was hoping someone in particular forgot. It would surely make her day if she didn't see him. 'What the heck, I'm doing detention with him!' She thought angrily.  
  
Professor Dumbledore was the first of the professors to arrive. "Good morning Prefects. A few reminders before they come. First, I ask you not to ask them of their business here. Second, make sure that this remains a secret to your fellow classmates. We have entrusted you with this so I hope you would do your part. And lastly, I expect you all to be civil and well mannered at all times."  
  
Hermione saw the headmaster glance at someone at the corner. She looked hard to see who it was; it was Malfoy. 'Oh well, I could dream can't I?' Then she noticed that the headmaster also stared at her. She nodded at him.  
  
"Very well, I thank you for your time," he smiled. McGonagall was the second professor to arrive at the hall. "Good morning Minerva, I trust you slept well."  
  
"Good morning Albus. Have they arrived yet?"  
  
"I'm afraid they're running late." He looked at his watch. "All right Prefects, let's go outside to welcome them."  
  
Hermione and the others lined up as they waited outside. She felt a little cold. The sun hasn't risen up yet. They didn't have to wait long because the Knight Bus suddenly stopped in front of them. 'Wait!' She remembered Sirius was supposed to be with them. 'He'd be found out! The Dementors might find out. Prefects can keep a secret but will they keep a secret that they believe is dangerous for them? If Malfoy finds out, they will lock up Sirius again. I should've warned him or something.' She looked for the headmaster to try and talk to him.  
  
Dumbledore looked at her and as if he read her mind, he smiled reassuringly at her.  
  
She then turned her attention to the bus. The first to come down she realized was Lupin accompanied by Sirius. She took a deep breath as they walked down. Sirius was an animagus she remembered and almost kicked herself for worrying for nothing. She sighed and paid attention to the other people coming down. There were 4 other people going down the bus.  
  
The 6 people greeted Dumbledore. Yes 6, although Sirius was in the form of a dog, he still greeted Dumbledore. Sirius then went to Hermione. She patted his head. Lupin was right behind him. "Good day Hermione." He looked at Sirius and continued, "he seems to like you. Maybe I'd leave him for you to take care of."  
  
"I'd gladly accept," she smiled genuinely at him.  
  
"By the way, how are you 3 doing?"  
  
"We're doing fine. We've had some help."  
  
"Good! Dumbledore told me about the situation. I would like to talk to you as well."  
  
"Of course." Lupin then headed back to Dumbledore.  
  
"Let's all come inside now." Dumbledore instructed.  
  
Hermione noticed that he didn't actually introduce the 4 people that intrigued her. 'Who are they?'  
  
"These are our guests. They will be the one to choose their guide through these walls." Dumbledore then nodded to the guests.  
  
Lupin started to go to Hermione with Sirius behind. "Remus, you have walked through here so I thought that we should catch up. The three of us." Dumbledore motioned Sirius to join them.  
  
Hermione was disappointed that she wouldn't be able to talk with them so she paid attention to the other guests that still doesn't have a name. The 4 of them looked at the Prefects that looked trustworthy. Every eyes that landed at Malfoy seemed to realize who that person is and moved their eyes quickly to the next. Then it dawned on her that there were eyes that were fixed on her. She felt as if she were being examined. All of them then headed towards her direction. "So you know Lupin and his dog?" This was asked by a witch. Everybody else were looking at her intently.  
  
Hermione was overwhelmed and embarrassed at the same time. All she could do was nod her head.  
  
As if that was the sign that they were looking for they all smiled at her. They faced McGonagall and one wizard said, "we've got ourselves a guide."  
  
"I'm sorry but I'm afraid that you should have one guide each. This would make the tour quick."  
  
The witch reasoned with her, "I thought Dumbledore wanted us to find ourselves a guide that we can trust? If I may say so, I do not trust any of them. But since this girl here knows Remus and his dog then I can say that she's the only one I could learn to trust."  
  
"But you don't understand, Lupin knows her because he taught here for a year. I can probably say that he knows most of the Prefects here. And believe me that they can be trusted."  
  
"Fine we'll find other guides," the other wizards said.  
  
"I still choose her," the witch said.  
  
Hermione felt good at being fought at even if only happened because she knew Lupin and Sirius. She can't help but wonder who this person was and was excited to be alone with her. "Very well. I suggest that you go on now since the students will wake up soon. 


	10. Arabelle

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter's characters. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. Everything unfamiliar is mine. 5/15  
  
A/N: Thanks again for the reviews. I'm writing fast since I'm still on vacation. I have nothing to do. I had fun reading fan fiction so I decided to write one on my own. I only have this week and next week free so I want to finish it all before classes. But we'll see if I can finish what I planned.  
  
Title: Models  
  
Chapter10: Arabelle  
  
Dumbledore led the two into his office. As soon as Dumbledore closed the doors, he cast a spell so that no one would be able to hear their conversation. He then nodded to Sirius as if trying to say that it is all right to return to his human form.  
  
Sirius did as he was told and noticed that there was already a person inside before they came in. The person looked up and glared at the people that he saw. Sirius glared back at him realizing that it was Snape. Remus stood back trying to avoid the mini war that was going on with their deadly stare.  
  
Dumbledore saw this and began to clear his throat. "We have settled this before. I thought that you two were on a truce until this is all over?"  
  
Both Sirius and Snape caught the impatience in the headmaster's tone.  
  
"So the truce you said about you and Snape was true then?" Lupin could not hide amusement. "Then I guess there's no impossible in this world. Is there?" Nobody answered him back.  
  
"Let's get down to business," Dumbledore started. "What's going on now?"  
  
"At first they could not believe that Voldemort is back but when they heard about you calling them, they eventually believed. They are already preparing themselves as so should Harry." Sirius reported.  
  
"Harry is merely a boy. How do you think that he can compare to him? He is gaining power as we now speak. His powers are now more powerful that I can even sense him. And I must say that he is very close here." Snape was frightful at remembering Voldemort's powers.  
  
"Harry may be a boy Serverus but he was destined to fight against him. No one can deny that he is not merely a boy. For such a young age he already accomplished a lot of things." Lupin agreed with his friend.  
  
"You are correct in saying that Remus but I think that for now, we should be recruiting as much witches and wizards in our side. We need to know who is with and against us. Voldemort is increasing his powers and we must do the same. Hagrid is still convincing the giants not to side with Voldemort. We must build old alliances that were made before the fall of Voldemort. The Weasley's have chosen their side. The Fudge won't accept the fact that he is alive once again. There are powerful wizards and witches out there that we have to get on our side. I believe that the Weasley's will take care of that. We are looking at a war and we need reinforcements." Dumbledore explained their situation. "Harry may have accomplished great things but I say that he wouldn't be able to stand against Voldemort."  
  
"That's why we have to prepare him," Harry's godfather was showing concern. "Voldemort will not wait for Harry to increase his powers. He would want to seek revenge. Harry is the only one who lived from him and not only once but twice. Surely, his pride would have hurt. He'll hunt Harry down. It would be better if Harry is prepared."  
  
"Potter is not in the same league as Voldemort. I say all Harry should do is to hide. He was the one who dug his grave by putting his head where it didn't belong." Snape was now showing his emotions towards the idea of a Potter saving the world.  
  
"Sirius, I know that you are concerned with Harry but you must know that he is only on his 5th year. Even if I would allow him to prepare to fight Voldemort, he would not be able to do the spells correctly. He is not powerful enough." Even when Dumbledore said this, he did listen to Sirius' reasoning.  
  
"Don't you think it is regretful that the world hang on the shoulders of a mere boy?" Snape surely didn't want Harry ending up a hero.  
  
"Sirius, I see Dumbledore's reasons. He is but a child. He is already stressed with pre-adolescence. It would only stress him more if he bore the idea that everybody is expecting him to defeat Voldemort. It is not his time yet. For now I think that it is best that he lives normally for a while until the time comes." Lupin was clearly concerned too with Harry's disposition.  
  
"So what you're all saying is that we be resourceful and find other recruitments? That's good for all of us, but what happens when he attacks Harry?" Sirius posed his question eager to hear an answer.  
  
Dumbledore looked Sirius in the eye and said, "For now, we would have to be enough for him."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, this is the last room. This is the potions lab. Our professor is Professor Snape. He keeps some of his ingredients in his office. The ingredients that we need for class is stored at the back." Hermione was glad that she finished the tour. She was itching to ask her some things. She knows that's against the rule but it wouldn't hurt to try, would it? "So, I'm supposed to bring you back to the headmaster's office."  
  
"Very well." She didn't seem to be interested. "I noticed that you were familiar with the dog and so was he."  
  
"We've met before." Hermione was getting nervous. She doesn't know if she knew Sirius' secret.  
  
"How did you two meet?"  
  
"Um. Harry. ah." She can't believe that for the first time in her life she was stuttering.  
  
"Oh, Harry then."  
  
Hermione was glad she didn't press on and just nodded.  
  
"So you and Harry must be very good friends."  
  
"Well, yes we belong in the same house. And we have another best friend. His name is Ronald Weasley." She was glad that she was staring to trust her.  
  
"I see. So what's your name little girl."  
  
"Hermione Granger," she was glad that she was finally opening up but the little girl thing annoyed her a bit.  
  
"So how is it that you get to be a Prefect and Harry didn't," the witch pried.  
  
"Well, uh maybe because I got better grades than him. It's not that Harry's not a good student."  
  
"A little arrogant aren't you, little one?" She laughed when she saw Hermione's face grew bright red. "So, you've got the brains then?"  
  
"Studying is my forte."  
  
"I bet. I heard that Harry and his friends always gets in trouble, why is it?"  
  
"Trouble actually follows him. He cannot get away."  
  
"I guess that comes with the territory of being a hero at such a young age."  
  
No one talked until they reached the corridor to Dumbledore's office. "You know what people say about how to get to know a person? They would get to know the person by the friends that he or she is keeping?" "I've heard of that."  
  
"I suppose, Harry is not a bad person. That is, if you spoke about the truth of being close to him."  
  
Hermione couldn't help but smile as she whispered, "thanks."  
  
"For some unknown reason, I like you and somehow, I trust you. If you need any help in anything, as long as I'm not doing my business, I'd be happy to help." 'It's a good thing that our world is in the safe hands of a Harry Potter. Let's just hope that his attitude would not change as he grows up. We wouldn't want another Voldemort in the making.' "Thank you for the tour Hermione."  
  
"It was my pleasure," she turned her back to go meet her friends in the Great Hall.  
  
"Oh, by the way, you can call me Arabelle." She called out to her.  
  
Hermione waved back. 'Arabelle. I like her. It's a pity I cannot even talk to my friends about her.' 


	11. Weekends

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter's characters. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. Everything unfamiliar is mine. 5/15  
  
A/N: Thanks again for the reviews. I'm writing fast since I'm still on vacation. I have nothing to do. I had fun reading fan fiction so I decided to write one on my own. I only have this week and next week free so I want to finish it all before classes. But we'll see if I can finish what I planned.  
  
Title: Models  
  
Chapter11: Weekends  
  
Hermione woke up with the sun shining on her face. It was a nice day to go out but then she can't. She had to be stuck with Malfoy in the Prefects common room. The week flew by quickly. The guests were good at hiding. They didn't distract the students in any way. They didn't have a clue that they were there.  
  
She never even had another chance of chatting with Arabelle. Sirius and Lupin were in hiding so she never got a chance to talk to them. 'I suppose Dumbledore hid them since they were familiar face. They could attract attention.'  
  
When she finished preparing, she headed to the Great Hall. She expected a long day with Malfoy. She got her bag and began walking towards the great hall. 'Blast! I have to work with him this time. He'll have to listen to me. If he doesn't, I'll have to use my secret weapon. Hehehe.' She wasn't looking were she was going and suddenly bumped someone. "Sorry." She said as she picked her bag up.  
  
"Hermione, what are you doing this early in the morning?"  
  
It was Arabelle. She felt embarrassed at bumping her. "I'm terribly sorry. I was thinking of something. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's alright. But answer my question."  
  
"I wanted an early start. I have to finish my assignments today so I can prepare a weekly report for tomorrow."  
  
"Weekly report? On what?"  
  
"Report on what happens in Hogwarts especially when it comes to prefect things."  
  
"I thought Dumbledore knows everything that goes around even without the help of a weekly report. Why would you have to make one then?"  
  
"It was some sort of punishment I guess. I mean, I have to do it with someone I dislike." She was careful to use unsuitable words.  
  
"Oh. Why are you so glum? I thought the report was tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah but Professor McGonagall wanted to improve our relationship."  
  
"I see. So who's your partner in the report?"  
  
Hermione winced at the words partner and winced some more when she said, "Malfoy."  
  
'Poor girl. She's stuck with a guy. Maybe I could do something for her.' "Would Professor McGonagall allow you to skip this day if someone from say a guest needed to talk to you?"  
  
"I think that she'll see through that lie though."  
  
"What if I needed to talk to you every Saturday, I mean I need to know what goes on in Hogwarts and who better to ask than someone who's going to report the conditions in Hogwarts the next day? You've been my guide before and I trust you. That would be my reason. Do you think she'll buy it?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"I'll talk to her later. You go on eat your breakfast and meet me at the door of Dumbledore's office. I'll tell you what happened."  
  
"Thank you." Hermione smiled at Arabelle as she watched her go to the office of McGonagall.  
  
Hermione was so glad that Arabelle is trying to help her get away from Malfoy at least this Saturday. She reached the hall and ate her breakfast. When she finished, she did what Arabelle said and went directly to Dumbledore's office. She stopped when she heard someone at her back. She turned and saw that it was Malfoy.  
  
"Why if it isn't mudblood rushing to the Prefect common room so that she can spend her day at something worth her time. I didn't know that you wanted to stare at me that much? I must say, I admit that you got taste but you should know that you have no chance with me. I don't date mudbloods."  
  
"Fuck off! Who said anything about going to the common room?"  
  
"And where are you going? You're not leaving me with the task of making a report are you? Cause if you are then you can forget the hell about it. I'm not going to waste my time in detention on something you didn't do."  
  
"Just bug of!"  
  
"Fine but when McGonagall comes to check up on us and you're not there, then that would be your problem."  
  
Hermione glared at him and left rushing to her original destination. She saw Arabelle waiting and saw that she was smiling. She felt herself smiling as well but she had to make sure first. "What happened?"  
  
"McGonagall wasn't able to resist." She smiled as she took her arms and dragged her to a room that Hermione didn't know of. She said something beneath her breath. "You're coming with me."  
  
"Where are you taking me?"  
  
"This is my room for the time being." She led her inside a room very similar to a Prefect's bedroom.  
  
"Wow! It looks like my room."  
  
"What do you expect?" She smiled at her. "So, what assignments are you stuck on?"  
  
"Actually I finished those that are to be submitted for the next 2 weeks."  
  
"And here I thought, I'd be helping you with them."  
  
"I want to thank you again for doing this."  
  
"It's nothing. I got bored."  
  
"Why? Why are you doing this for me?"  
  
"Honestly, I see myself in you." That was partly true. Arabelle was a nerd like Hermione when she was still studying. The main reason though was that she and Sirius talked and agreed that the Harry and his friends needed to be prepared. Hermione was their tool. 'She can learn fast and I know that whenever Harry is on a trial, Hermione or Ron was always at his side. There's a 50-50 chance of her using it to protect herself and Harry.' That was what Sirius said.  
  
"Really?" She couldn't believe what's she's saying.  
  
"Yeah. I've been engrossed with my studies as well. It's a good thing too. Without it then I wouldn't be what I am today."  
  
"I see."  
  
"So what are you doing in you free time?"  
  
"I never had a free time since the detention."  
  
"So what do you and your friends do that gets you in trouble?" She could see her hesitate. "You can trust me. I won't tell."  
  
"Well, we've been reading books in the restricted area."  
  
"How did you manage that?"  
  
"Professor Dumbledore gave us a pass that allows us to use the books. He even gave us a key to a room so that no one would see us reading them."  
  
"It's not really against the rules when Dumbledore allowed you is it?"  
  
"I guess not."  
  
"Do you practice these spells? I mean if I was given the chance before, I would."  
  
"Actually, we did. But we only practiced spells that are harmless. Something for protection."  
  
"I see. Did you have any luck with such spells? I mean, books aren't enough to cast these kinds of spells. One should learn the proper way of actually saying it."  
  
"We were successful at some, while the others were failures."  
  
"I can help you there if you want."  
  
"Really?" Hermione now really wanted to believe that this was true.  
  
"Hermione, if you try these spells and you do it wrong, it may end up with disaster. I just want you to be safe. List down the spells you want to learn and if I deem that they are harmless, I will teach you. There will be times though that I wouldn't be able to help you out. I don't know all of the spells you know." She winked at her young apprentice. 


	12. Fifth Year

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter's characters. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. Everything unfamiliar is mine. 5/15/03  
  
A/N: Thanks again for the reviews. I'm writing fast since I'm still on vacation. I have nothing to do. I had fun reading fan fiction so I decided to write one on my own. I only have this week and next week free so I want to finish it all before classes. But we'll see if I can finish what I planned. This will be the shortest one I'll write. Sorry, I wanted them to enter their 6th year already.  
  
Title: Models  
  
Chapter12: 5th Year  
  
The rest of the 5th year became almost constant. Arabelle and the others stayed for the whole year. Hermione continued her private classes with Arabelle every Saturdays without ruining her grades. The reports with Malfoy became bearable. Since it was graded, Hermione did the report and divided it so that both of them would speak. McGonagall was glad that both of them acted civilly toward each other.  
  
Harry and Ron on the other hand missed Hermione every weekend so they practiced Quidditch every time she wasn't around. Hermione was still communicating with them though. She helped them in their assignments. What ever she learned from Arabelle, she taught them as well. Harry and Ron never questioned her how she learned them they just assumed she'd read it somewhere.  
  
The Quidditch practice did some good at least for Ron. They easily won the Quidditch cup. That was a big plus for the house cup. The reports that Hermione and Draco did were added to the house points. Hermione also got other points from reciting and perfect scores. This was how they contributed to win the house cup. Snape's and Malfoy's deductions couldn't do anything to pull them down. Before the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were happy at Gryffindor's winnings, this time they got tired. They wanted their house to win but unless the trio left Hogwarts, it seemed like they would never win.  
  
The year ended happily for the trio. Hermione remained to be the brains of their year. No assault has happened to Harry and Ron. Everything was perfect. But now it all will end. Their vacation is coming and no one knows what will happen.  
  
"See you then," Harry regretted to say that.  
  
"Bye!" Hermione and Ron gave him a hug. They watched as Harry left the platform to go to the Dursely's. They didn't want him to stay with them but Dumbledore insisted.  
  
"See you then Ron." She gave her friend a hug.  
  
"See you too Hermione."  
  
They never noticed the eyes that were following Hermione's movement from the moment she left the train. 


	13. A New Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter's characters. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. Everything unfamiliar is mine. 5/16  
  
A/N: Thanks again for the reviews. I'm writing fast since I'm still on vacation. I have nothing to do. I had fun reading fan fiction so I decided to write one on my own. I only have this week and next week free so I want to finish it all before classes. But we'll see if I can finish what I planned.  
  
Title: Models  
  
Chapter13:  
  
A New Beginning  
  
Fifth year started with the students heading towards Hogwarts. 6th year wasn't any different. This time Harry and Ron were eager to board the train. Harry had convinced his uncle to drop him of early so that they would be rid of him earlier. Ron has convinced Ginny to hurry what ever she was doing. He got up early and practically dragged his sister out of her bed. These two had a common goal; they wanted to see Hermione. During the vacation, she said that she had a few photo shoot. They wanted to see anything that changed.  
  
"Hey Harry!" Ron was the first to see him.  
  
"Hey Ron! Woke up early I see."  
  
"Same goes for you, I guess."  
  
"What did you do this vacation?"  
  
"Mum was fretting about you-know-who. She said she wanted us to be safe. She brought books on protection. She wanted us, her children to know them by heart. Some spells were familiar. Mum was proud that I was able to do them without difficulty. If she knew we were practicing them without permission, I just know that she would've gone ballistic. How bout your vacation? You look like you've been hanging out too much in the sun."  
  
"The Dursley's didn't think that their garden was good enough. They had a garden party for Uncle Vernon's promotion. I had to work on it for a month. They wouldn't let me use magic not that Dumbledore would've approved of it either."  
  
"Why didn't they hire a professional? A month? They waited a month to have the party?"  
  
"They were expecting the promotion. When they heard that my uncle would get promoted, that's when the gardening project started. They said they didn't need to hire a professional since I'm around. That way they could save whatever they would have to pay one. You should've seen the garden before and after."  
  
"Looks like you're proud of you work. You know, our garden is in pretty bad shape. Maybe you could come over sometime. We promise to let you use magic." Ron teased his friend.  
  
"Funny, but I think after what I've experienced, I wouldn't want to see another garden again. It's brutal work."  
  
The two friends were having fun catching up with each other. Somebody else came early. The person was someone with blond hair and blue eyes. He was eyeing the two friends disgusted with their camaraderie. He believed that friends are some means to make you weak. True strength comes with being alone. That was what his father taught him. In his eyes, Potter and Weasley were nothing but pathetic weaklings that needed help all the time. He turned and headed towards the train. He had no one to wait for. Crabbe and Goyle weren't much of a company. And he definitely didn't need someone dangling at his arms like Pansy. She was okay as a Slytherin but the fact that she hangs on is too annoying. The best thing that he could do with his time now is to find a suitable seat.  
  
People started coming in. Occasionally, there would be young witches and wizards coming towards Harry and Ron just to say hello. Harry was still famous for everything that's happened. Harry didn't like the attention too much. His privacy was something he treasured. He was all alone for 10 years with the Dursley's. All the attention was overwhelming. Ron however, treasured these moments. There were times he was envious of Harry's fame but sometimes when there was too much expectations, he was glad he wasn't wearing his shoes.  
  
Before long, Hermione was the one coming up to the two friends. Harry and Ron were so absorbed with talking about Quidditch that they didn't noticed someone coming over. "Hey guys. It's our 6th year and I expect you guys to be serious. We only have 2 years left in Hogwarts. We have to start thinking what we'll do after Hogwarts." Hermione smiled at them as she saw their expression.  
  
"What a way to greet us Hermione." Harry was struck at the sight that greeted him. Actually, both men couldn't believe what they saw. Hermione have changed since last year. Her hair was fixed. She got the body and all. Nobody thought anything could be improved. They were wrong. The few months away made her face older, in a sense, she looked more mature. That trait was more attractive than the fact that she was wearing leather skirt that accentuated her asset. She wore sandals that have those straps that hugged her long legs. Her top composed of a white sleeveless shirt enveloped in matching leather jacket.  
  
Hermione saw the reaction of her friends and she didn't want to make them uneasy with her as last year. She grabbed their necks and gently bumped their head together.  
  
"AW!" Both of them then got back their senses and acknowledge her gesture as a knock-it-off thing.  
  
Hermione smiled at her two friends who were now massaging their head. She looked at them both and saw that they two have changed. They do not possess the childish look that they had before. Ron was a man now. He didn't look awkward at the height that he's gained. If anything, he looked graceful. His freckles were growing faint.  
  
Harry's face had mature. He was tanned now. Not that she was complaining. She liked men that are tanned not pale as a ghost. She hugged them both and noticed that Harry had a stronger built than before. She couldn't imagine how he got the built and the tan. 'I'll have to ask him later.'  
  
"Look Hermione, we missed you too but you didn't have to hurt us. We would've noticed you sooner." Ron was trying his best to make a conversation and it wouldn't hurt if they argued. He had fun arguing with her although he would not tell her that fact.  
  
"I would've been more careful if you didn't noticed."  
  
"Hey, hey! It's just our first meeting since our vacation and you two are already fighting?" Harry liked playing mediator. It was a challenge to stop their arguments without clinging on one side.  
  
"Ok, but what I said about focusing earlier was no joke. We need to have direction."  
  
"Hermione, classes haven't started yet. Why don't we just talk first?" Harry didn't want to start worrying about classes.  
  
"Fine. But you have to promise me that you'll think about it."  
  
"We promise. Can we ask you a question though?" Ron was careful not to agitate her. He never wins when it came to studies.  
  
"What?"  
  
"After Hogwarts, what are you planning to do? I'm pretty sure you know what you'd like to do. I was just wondering if you'd give up modeling and stay here in the wizarding world?"  
  
"Oh that." She took a deep breath to watch them sweat for a moment and noticed that both her friends were looking at her seriously. They were holding their breaths now unable to bear the suspense. 'Do they actually think I can give up this world? I've worked hard to get where I am now, I wouldn't give it up for anything.' "I thought that I would be better off with modeling since it is much easier."  
  
Both her friends face paled. They couldn't believe what she said. "But what about all that you've worked for?" Harry was now on a debating mood himself.  
  
Hermione couldn't stand it anymore and laughed really hard. That was the cue the guys needed to relax their faces. "I can't believe you really thought that I'd exchange magic to walk in a walkway! You should've seen your faces. It was one of the funniest things I've ever seen."  
  
They blushed at this but were glad that they Hermione wouldn't leave them. "I didn't know you two were sweet."  
  
"She's making fun of us Harry, let's leave her here."  
  
Harry and Ron started walking towards the train. Hermione still giggling at what happened followed Harry to a compartment. 


	14. The Train Ride

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter's characters. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. Everything unfamiliar is mine. 5/16  
  
A/N: Thanks again for the reviews. I'm writing fast since I'm still on vacation. I have nothing to do. I had fun reading fan fiction so I decided to write one on my own. I only have this week and next week free so I want to finish it all before classes. But we'll see if I can finish what I planned.  
  
Title: Models  
  
Chapter14:  
  
The Train Ride  
  
The three friends found a cozy compartment to park themselves. They started getting comfortable when the door opened. It was someone from Ravenclaw. Hermione recognized her as one of the Prefects last year. "Hi! I need to talk to Hermione for a minute." Then she slid outside of the compartment.  
  
Hermione was stunned and shrugged at her friends and followed her.  
  
"Hermione, since this is your second year as a Prefect, you should be aware that Prefects who are on their second year have their meetings here before we reach Hogwarts. The meetings at the end of the train."  
  
Hermione nodded and started to walk towards the end of the train when the girl her, "Oh! If you find Malfoy, tell him what to do. I've lots to search for and I heard that he was staying back there near the last room." Hermione was shocked at this. She didn't want any contact with him and here she was asking to do just that. "Hermione, I know you don't like him, neither do I. But I am the head girl and I think that you should be the one to talk to him. Thanks!" Then she headed towards the other compartment and left Hermione sulking.  
  
Hermione was beginning to see the end of the train. 'Malfoy's compartment must be near then. I wouldn't want him to know I've been looking for him. Should I knock?' She didn't have to do anything to search for him because just then a door opened and Malfoy walked out from it. She was caught unaware. She didn't think that Malfoy would leave his compartment and was awestruck. She then noticed something different. He wore his hair loosely. There were strands falling on his face, which made her itch to move them. She noticed that he was tanned. He was not the same pale thin guy that she remembered before. He grew taller too. Then she went back to his face only to see his mouth turning into a smirk. That brought her back to reality.  
  
"I was right then. You fancy me." He smirked triumphantly.  
  
"Hell not! I was just." she couldn't say anything because somehow she couldn't think what to. "The head girl wanted me to tell you that there's a prefect meeting at that room," she pointed to the one at his back.  
  
"Whatever mudblood. But be sure not to ever look for me again. I wouldn't want anyone to think that I'm friends with a mudblood."  
  
"I wouldn't dream of being considered a friend of a slimy git like you."  
  
Before anything else was said, someone stepped from the door that was near Malfoy's back. "Good, two of the Prefects are here. Please come in." Hermione knew the guy to be Jack from Ravenclaw. She was sure that he is the head boy because of his reputation. The two didn't want to argue anymore. They might end up with the same torture they had last year. For the head boy's sake, Draco did the gentlemanly way by letting Hermione go in first.  
  
The room they got in was very spacious. It could occupy a dozen people easily. Draco chose the seat that was farthest in the room and farthest from Hermione. McGonagall was inside the room eyeing each of the Prefects. Other Prefects came in one by one. The last one to enter the room was the head girl. She looked to check something and landed her gaze on Malfoy. She locked her gaze then to Hermione and smiled as if to say thanks.  
  
"Welcome back Prefects. I've a few reminders and changes I have to ask of you." Draco heard McGonagall started babbling. He was always bored at meetings such as this. He looked around to find something interesting. Suddenly he regretted this because he now couldn't take his eyes away from certain back that had brown hair.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco was bored in his compartment. Crabbe and Goyle weren't there to amuse him or annoy him. He started to miss having a conversation with someone and considered looking for Pansy. He then closed the window and got up to leave the compartment. He opened the door and left the room. As soon as he closed it back, he noticed someone staring at him. At first, he was annoyed to find someone staring at him so he stared back. His eyes widened when he realized that it was Hermione Granger he was staring at.  
  
He eyed her and noticed something different. He looked her over and saw what her clothes did for her. She wasn't wearing her robes yet and the leather made her look desirable. When he couldn't see the changes except maybe for the height, he looked at her face. Her eyes didn't show the bright childlike glow. Instead, it showed maturity. Somehow, that gave more impact than the rest of the package. He didn't want to take his eyes away but then he realized that he had been staring awhile. 'What the hell are you doing? That's a mudblood you're looking at.' Then he realized that she was staring at him as well. 'Well, well, well. The vacation wasn't entirely a waste.' He smiled inwardly satisfied that she liked what she saw.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mr. Malfoy?" McGonagall raised her brow in disapproval. Draco then realized that everybody was staring at him. "Do you understand what I've just said?"  
  
Draco was good at masking his emotions. So instead of showing embarrassment, he showed coolness and said, "Yes professor." He glanced at the people around him and saw Hermione glare at him with disgust.  
  
"Very well. If you have no other questions," McGonagall paused to look around. "Then you can all go now."  
  
Hermione was the first one to leave obviously irritated. Draco wandered what happened that made her look like that. 'Why get concerned? She's nothing but a mudblood. Forget it.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry and Ron avoided the topic that had anything to do with Hermione and settled on safe ones like Quidditch. "Have you thought of any other plan to make a fool of Malfoy?" Ron loved thinking of such ways. Malfoy was such a big pain that he wished to make fun of him. He loved it when the fake Moody made him a ferret in their 4th year. He wished that he could do that to him as well.  
  
"Actually, I haven't had time because of the gardening bit. But I promise I'll get to it when we arrive in Hogwarts."  
  
"Why wait?" Hermione caught some of their conversation and wanted very much to make a fool out of Malfoy herself.  
  
"You seem uptight. Would it be safe to ask why?" Ron saw that Hermione was really upset on something.  
  
"I had a meeting with the other Prefects."  
  
"I would think that you enjoyed these Prefect meetings." Harry was brave enough to challenge her.  
  
"I would if the slimy git wasn't there to ruin it all."  
  
"You mean that ferret is still a Prefect?" Ron was surprised.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose they couldn't find any body else in Slytherin."  
  
"I thought that you've made it last year with him? Why you are so mad now?" Harry was showing concern.  
  
"I wouldn't have minded it. If it wasn't for the new rule McGonagall told us I wouldn't mind at all."  
  
"What new rule?" It was Ron who got to ask first.  
  
"Prefects are supposed to patrol at night remember?" Hermione paused to look at her friends nod at her, and then she continued. "Well, she said that Voldemort was increasing his powers and said that it was dangerous to patrol on our own. She then paired us with other Prefects. McGonagall said that since Malfoy and I were acting civilly, that he'd partner him with me. She said that Malfoy wasn't the friendliest Prefect so she thought that it would be best if we were partners. She said if he ended up with other prefects, there might be hell again."  
  
"She said that?" Harry was surprised at what he heard.  
  
"Well, the hell part was my idea but it pretty much says what she told me."  
  
"If McGonagall thought that it was dangerous to patrol alone, she should have thought that it would be more dangerous for you to be alone with him." Ron reasoned.  
  
"I tried to argue. She just said that we have learned our lessons last year and we wouldn't do anything close to it. The worst part was that Malfoy wasn't complaining. He just stared. That jerk must be planning something."  
  
"It'll be alright. McGonagall is right though. If something happened to you then the first one to be suspected is that jerk." Harry tried to comfort her.  
  
"I hope so." The danger of being alone with him didn't only come from the fact that he is the son of a Death Eater but also with the fact that she was now starting to feel attracted to him. 


	15. Back at Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter's characters. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. Everything unfamiliar is mine. 5/16  
  
A/N: Thanks again for the reviews. I'm writing fast since I'm still on vacation. I have nothing to do. I had fun reading fan fiction so I decided to write one on my own. I only have this week and next week free so I want to finish it all before classes. But we'll see if I can finish what I planned. This is the longest yet.  
  
Title: Models  
  
Chapter15: Back at Hogwarts  
  
It was the start of a new year. Hermione got her share of bad news already. She didn't think that anything could get any worse. "You know guys, I bought a book on protection over the vacation. I've found some useful spells but I doubt that we could get to do any of them. We need help."  
  
"Do you expect any of the professors to help us with that?" Ron rolled his eyes not believing what she just suggested. The trio were eating at the Great Hall for the welcome feast. Even when there was talk about Dumbledore separating from the Ministry, there were still a number of students that enrolled there. Dumbledore are counting on the parents that are enrolled here to support him. There are a few exceptions. Malfoy was one of them. He already knew that his father is a Death Eater. He expects nothing from him. What Harry didn't know is why would Dumbledore still accept Malfoy. He could be a spy for his father.  
  
"We don't know that yet. Maybe the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher could be persuaded." She then looked at the table for the faculty and saw that there was a chair that was not occupied. She assumed that it was for the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. She hoped that Arabelle would take the position. Last year's professor did ok but still she wanted Arabelle to teach her some more.  
  
"Ah! Abigail, I see that you've made it."  
  
Everybody looked around to see who the headmaster talked about. Hermione wondered why they had a new professor and who is this Abigail. "That new professor looks like she's ready to eat us. We'd better leave her alone."  
  
'Ron was right. She's not the type would help students with other things.' Hermione sighed; disappointed that Arabelle wasn't their new professor. She had a good rapport with her but she guessed that Arabelle just doesn't want to teach or maybe she had something better to do.  
  
Everything went back to normal. The students began buzzing about the new professor. Harry and Ron started talking about Quidditch. Lavender and Parvati were talking about Divination and boys in between. Ginny was talking with Neville for who knows what reason. Hermione then let her mind wander off. She found herself looking at the blond, tanned guy that caught her eyes earlier in the train. When Dumbledore motioned for the feast to be over, Harry and his friends started to get up and head to the tower. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Ms. Granger, we'd like to speak with you for a moment. Ms. Weasley, would it be a bother if you would lead the first years of Gryffindor to the tower?" Dumbledore called at them from the table.  
  
"Yes professor." Ginny didn't hesitate. Nobody hesitates from the headmaster.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were surprised with this calling. They kept asking each other who did something. 'Uh oh, we're in trouble. I think that whatever it is, it is the slimy git's fault." Ron now was feeling nervous. It was the first day, their first hours here in Hogwarts and they seem to be in trouble. Not that it's a new experience for Harry and Ron. They experienced this when they were in their second year. This was however, the first time for Hermione and she was panicking. 'Did McGonagall heard me arguing with Malfoy? No. If that was the reason then she'd have said something during the meeting and besides Harry and Ron were called as well.' Then as if to end their torture, they saw a black dog hanging around the headmaster. The three of them saw the dog and relaxed.  
  
"Follow me to my office now." Dumbledore didn't seem to smile as before. He looked more like troubled. Sirius followed closely behind the headmaster into the office. Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the office quietly. "Please take a seat?"  
  
The two friends offered Hermione the seat across Dumbledore, clearly showing respect and manners from them.  
  
Hermione couldn't stand the silence anymore and broke it by asking, "Why did you call us?"  
  
"Ms. Granger you know that Voldemort's has been increasing his powers." Hermione nodded at the headmaster. "I am afraid that in time he would be the most powerful wizard. Sirius and I have considered the fact that whatever happens, danger follows you three." Sirius nodded, this time he already changed back to his normal form.  
  
"Harry, as you said, Voldemort is after you. You have escaped him 2 times and would want to get back at you at any cost." Sirius looked Harry in the eye with concern.  
  
"I know that now," Harry whispered.  
  
"I've talked to the other professors about this and they have all agreed to it." Dumbledore added. "We've decided that you needed protection. Proper protection that is. Ms. Granger, do you believe that the books that you have read so far is enough?"  
  
"No professor. I believe we need to know how to perform them correctly."  
  
"And there is no substitute for first hand experience, now is there?"  
  
"No headmaster, there isn't."  
  
"Sir, what are you trying to tell us then?" Harry wanted to know what the professors planned.  
  
"Mr. Potter, we have decided that you three would be given extra classes to prepare you at any time."  
  
"Extra classes!" Ron could not believe that he has to go to extra classes. He was hanging on with the normal ones but if you add more he could explode. He had Quidditch practices too to keep his mind and energy busy.  
  
"I assume that you don't like the idea?" The headmaster was pointing out the obvious since Ron had turned bright red.  
  
"Ron, hear us out first." Sirius was pleading, afraid that Harry would back up his friend.  
  
"These classes are for your protection. I do not want you to think that you don't have any choice about this. I want you to think this over and then tell me what you have decided." Dumbledore seemed reasonable to Hermione at least. That was what she wished for anyway.  
  
"About this extra classes, will it affect our grades?" Dumbledore could see that Hermione was interested. He knew he'd get Hermione's attention but he wanted her friends to be enthusiastic about it too.  
  
"The classes that you are going to take are basically extra knowledge that may not be covered in the school's curriculum. This is a once in a lifetime chance to learn things no other students ever had the opportunity. I know that you are preparing yourselves for when the need arises. These classes would only be a way wherein you learn the proper ways rather than just read them from a book. I am sure that you have wasted time last year trying to perform a spell or two alone or with help. The professors that will guide you are properly trained or have used similar spells through their experience. Last year, (referring to reading extra books) you didn't have to worry about failing to perform these spells so these extra classes will not be graded as well. But I do hope that you would do your best even when we're not grading you. This could help you in your other endeavors. Do you understand?" Dumbledore tried to explain and say the words that they wanted to hear.  
  
Hermione paid close attention and found herself agreeing to what the headmaster said. This is a once in a lifetime chance; she can't just waste it. She decided she didn't need time to think it over. She's not going to waste her chance.  
  
Harry found himself battling over whether to take the classes. It could affect his performance academically and physically. He decided to think this through first. 'The headmaster did say I could think about it first.'  
  
Ron was determined not to take the classes. The reading last year was bearable but he knows that whoever the professors in charge of such classes would be demanding and he didn't think he can handle anything under such pressure.  
  
Hermione and Sirius both know what the two guys were thinking. It is a hassle to do extra jobs. Sirius however was determined to at least make Harry understand that it is necessary for him to take the classes. "Harry, as your godfather, I think that you should take the classes."  
  
"I know that I will face Voldemort again someday but these classes may not help me at all. As you've said this chance were never given to anybody before, what makes you think that it would do any good to us? I mean, Professor Dumbledore didn't take such classes nor did Professor Moody or anybody in the Ministry and as far as I know, they have done a good job with themselves. No offense sir." Harry looked at the headmaster and he just nodded in return. "I mean, Voldemort didn't have such classes either and lots of witches and wizards are afraid of his overwhelming power."  
  
"Harry, there are witches and wizards that have inborn talents that helped them through the years." Sirius pleaded him to listen.  
  
"They have done great things through destiny. Why do we need to challenge this destiny?"  
  
"You have had too much of divination, Harry." Hermione wanted to lighten the mood.  
  
"Harry, I know this may be hard on you three. We're expecting too much from you and I know that it's not fair. But there is someone powerful that's after you and he's not alone, he's got subordinates that want to catch you as well. These people after you are not young they are Death Eaters that have lots of experience backing them up. All I want is for you to be protected."  
  
"I don't need special treatment sir. If I am in danger then so are the other students. If you want to protect us then maybe all the other students should take these extra classes as well."  
  
"Harry, we expect something great from you."  
  
"Sure Sirius, just because I've survived my every meeting with him doesn't mean I am different. It only means that I am lucky so far."  
  
Hermione didn't want Harry and Sirius arguing about this. They barely meet each other, they shouldn't be arguing but instead, talking about other stuff. He's the only family that Harry has; they both should remember that.  
  
"Look Harry," Hermione couldn't stand it any longer. She had to intervene. "Sirius wants you to take this classes because he is concerned for you."  
  
"But." Harry started to argue but Hermione wouldn't let him.  
  
"Let me finish. Harry, you cannot deny that you are the only wizard that had lots of close encounters with him. Would it hurt if you tried to protect yourself? She then turned to Ron, "Ron, we are Harry's best friends. We are close to danger as well. If you don't care to do it because you don't care what happens to you then, care enough so that you can help our best friend or me for instance. We need each other whether we like it or not. I just know that he would try to hurt someone who is close to his target if he cannot eliminate the target itself. We need to be prepared. I will not die just because I wasn't prepared to save my life." She took a breath and continued.  
  
"Harry, I can't believe how selfish you are. You have been given a chance to protect yourself or others and you don't even consider taking them. I know a lot has been expected of you being the-boy-who-lived but don't you think you could help others when you are prepared? You could make other the-boy/girl-who-lived. Then you wouldn't be the only one. You would not be considered special anymore." She winked at her 2 friends as she said this.  
  
"I also know that you you've been through enough suffering to last a lifetime. You cannot deny that there would be cases that you'd face him again. You could help save other people from the suffering what you have gone through. This goes the same thing for you Ron. Then you wouldn't be overshadowed by your brothers anymore."  
  
"You may think that I've gone nuts about this. I mean, how could a few extra classes help you do those things, right? As I can see it the classes is mainly for added protection especially when we know that there won't always be somebody to protect you or us. Secondly, these classes can help in the future. If we learn more, we can develop what we've learned and do things others have failed to do. And lastly, these classes can help you even when the war ends. The wizarding company would fight over us for the added knowledge that we've obtained." Hermione flushed as her true intention for wanting to take the classes came into the surface.  
  
"So basically Hermione, you're thinking of the future?" Ron winked at his friend. Harry laughed at this.  
  
"Well, I did tell you guys earlier that we should plan ahead didn't I." She was sill all red.  
  
"Ok, I've heard your point. I've decided." Harry paused for drama. "I will take the classes." Both the headmaster and Sirius smiled at these words and then they smiled at Hermione to thank her.  
  
Ron sighed and then said, "I wouldn't want you two to have all the fun now can I?"  
  
The 3 friends agreed to take the classes but Hermione's curiosity did not waver. She asked the headmaster, "who'll be our professors?"  
  
"Sirius will orient you about the classes and the professors."  
  
"There are 4 extra classes this year."  
  
"Four? Blimey! How can we survive the year?" Ron was the 1st to react. Even Hermione didn't think she could handle 4 extra classes.  
  
"These 4 classes will be divided into 3 parts of the year." Sirius tried to explain. "So, the year will be divided into 3 parts. The classes that you're going to take are as follows: Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, and of course, Defense Against the Dark Arts. Transfiguration and Charms are to be taken on same part, while the other two are to be taken individually."  
  
The 3 didn't seem to like the idea of having Potions since there was only 1 potions master, Snape. They thought though that Snape would not like to help them in any way so he may not be the Potions professor after all.  
  
"The professors that will be handling you are the following. Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Professor Snape." The 3 friends groaned at the mention of his name. They were also curious about who'll be their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. They didn't like the idea of Abigail since they don't know her. "And for the Defense Against the Dark Arts." He paused for effect. "Your professor will be me." He then smiled at the happy awestruck faces of Harry, Ron, and Hermione. 


	16. The Start of the Term

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter's characters. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. Everything unfamiliar is mine. 5/20  
  
A/N: Thanks again for the reviews. I'm writing fast since I'm still on vacation. I have nothing to do. I had fun reading fan fiction so I decided to write one on my own. I only have this week free so I want to finish it all before classes. But we'll see if I can finish what I planned. By the way, I need to know if there's someone still interested. If there were anything you'd like me to change or add, do it in the reviews. I'm open for suggestions.  
  
Title: Models  
  
Chapter16: The start of the Term  
  
The next day started normally. The trio went down to breakfast together. All of them were excited about the news that Sirius would be their professor in their extra class on Defense Against the Dark Arts. Before in their 3rd year, professor Lupin was their professor in that class and they had lots of fun. The trio could only imagine what Sirius would be doing.  
  
The trio was of course whispering since it was still a fact that Sirius Black was still on the run from the Dementors. "I can't believe we'll be spending time with a cool professor this year." Ron was excited to start the extra class.  
  
"Yeah. But we still have other classes too. I'm not one to complain too much but that means we have more Snape too." Harry didn't like the thought.  
  
"Wait! Didn't they say that we have to choose our schedules?" Hermione remembered.  
  
"Yeah, can't we just have DADA together for the rest of the year?" Ron was hopeful. "Besides that's the only class that I see that's relevant to us now."  
  
"You know that the other classes are relevant as well." Hermione loved arguing with Ron.  
  
"Fine!" Harry didn't want to argue about classes when it comes with Hermione. "Just as long as I get DADA first. He is my godfather you know. I'd like to talk to him."  
  
"Fine." Hermione agreed. "I'll take."  
  
"Wait!" Ron objected. "Let me choose first since you would be alright with any class you choose."  
  
"Ron, everything will be the same you know. We're all taking those classes but at different times."  
  
"I wouldn't want to be Snape's Guinea Pig though. You should be the first one to take his class." Ron ordered her.  
  
"Fine, but that means that you'll have 2 extra classes first." Hermione smiled at her friend and left.  
  
Ron felt dumb when he remembered that Transfiguration and Charms were taken together.  
  
"She got you didn't she?" Harry was never to smirk but he found that moment to be a good time to.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione was dreading dinner because that meant that she was to patrol the halls of Hogwarts. It was a Monday and it was her day to patrol. She explained to Professor Dumbledore that she couldn't go to the extra class every Monday for her responsibilities as a Prefect. Dumbledore agreed. 'At least I wouldn't have to see Snape today. Although I don't think which is worse, studying with Snape or patrolling with Malfoy.' She sighed, couldn't believe her luck.  
  
She came late for dinner trying to delay the inevitable. She saw her two friends and sat between them. "Hey guys, how was your day?"  
  
"Ron here is thinking of ways to avoid his next classes. Right Ron?"  
  
"Whatever! You're the one having the most enjoyable class with a cool professor so stop being smug about it." He stopped before looking at Hermione. "I heard you're free every Monday from your extra class. That's one day apart from Snape. Maybe I should aim for Prefect or Head boy to have a free day as well."  
  
"If you want to be a Prefect, I'd gladly give you my position. I've just reasoned out that patrolling with a ferret is far worse than earning from grouch. At least with Snape I'd learn something but with the slimy git, all I'd learn are more swear words."  
  
"Why don't you ask McGonagall to change your partner? Maybe she'll give in now. Tell her you have lots of things to do what with the extra classes." Harry didn't like the idea of Hermione and Malfoy together.  
  
"I doubt it. If I complain then I may be a candidate for a rejected Prefect instead of being a candidate for Head girl."  
  
"Look, there is no other witch than can match up to you especially in the academics level. Heck there's no wizard that can match up to you either. There's no doubt that you'll be the next Head girl. Besides, if you keep up your average with the extra classes you'll be a shoo-in."  
  
"You know Harry's right, Hermione. Look at Malfoy and Snape as obstacles to reach your goal. I know how much you love challenges."  
  
"Thanks for the pep talk guys." She sighed and proceeded to eating her dinner.  
  
The trio started talking about other things as well. Ron talked about how dedicated Fred and George were in their business. "If there's one thing in common with them and Percy is that they both are dedicated."  
  
Harry on the other hand was too excited for his class with his godfather. He didn't show his eagerness though since both his friends were having a bad time in that case.  
  
Time flew by like it always does when you're having fun or if you are avoiding the inevitable. Hermione then gazed at her watch, which said that it was time for patrolling. "Guys, it's time. I'll see you both tomorrow. I'll expect details and. wish me luck."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco Malfoy saw the Gryffindor trio talking and laughing merrily in their table. This incident and closeness always makes him sick. But there was something different now. He is irritated at how close Potter and Weasley were leaning towards Hermione. What's worse is he is irritated by the fact that he was attracted somehow to a mudblood. Pansy wasn't making things easier as well. She was clinging and giggling at him every chance she gets. The clinging thing, he was getting accustomed to but the new habit of giggling that she developed over the summer was more than he can bear. He tried of thinking of ways to escape the infernal giggling of a silly girl. 'She sounds like a damn whore with this giggling thing. Hell, she's on the 6th year now! Is she trying to be demoted in 1st year?' Just then, he remembered that he was to meet McGonagall in her office. He got up and eased Pansy's hands on his arms.  
  
"Draco, where are you going?" Pansy was trying to protest but Draco didn't bother and just left the Great Hall.  
  
'What does McGonagall want now? I know I didn't do anything to be called upon. Surely, Snape would have said something. Maybe it's something she said in the train.' He blamed himself for not listening to her then. 'Blast that mudblood, trying to distract me.'  
  
He arrived a little early, eager to get away from Pansy. He was surprised to see that there was only one person in her room. He thought that the whole Prefect people where there. 'Maybe I did something wrong.' He stared at the person inside the room. He realized who the person was just by looking at her back. This was the person he has been dreaming about for many nights now. The only way he can forget her is when he is riding his broom going after the snitch. Hermione Granger, the girl he wouldn't have is here and all alone. 'Wait a minute, we are alone after all.'  
  
His thoughts were interrupted when Hermione turned her head to see who came in. Her hair delicately swayed as she turned her head. He noticed that her eyes were glimmering if not with anger with irritation at least. He may have admired her but there is no way he's going to let her know that. "What's the brainy mudblood doing here? Did you get caught in the act with your 2 boy friends?" He realized that he didn't like what he said either. The thought of Potter and Weasley kissing her was unbearable. 'Am I jealous? Nah! Couldn't be. She's just a mudblood.'  
  
Before Hermione had a chance to defend herself, someone else came into the room.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, have you forgotten that she's you partner in patrolling the halls this year?"  
  
Draco was caught unaware. "Professor McGonagall what are you saying?"  
  
"I thought I've already explained in the train that there would be changes and one of these changes is that no Prefect is to patrol alone."  
  
"But why wasn't I informed that Granger would be my partner?"  
  
"Believe me Malfoy, if I would choose someone to be my partner you'd be the last in my list."  
  
"Now, now Ms. Granger. Do you want a repeat at what happened last year? I thought we've already talked about this."  
  
Draco didn't know what else to say. He couldn't remember the incident where he agreed on Granger to be his partner.  
  
"Now that that's settled, I'd give you your route. I've already informed Mr. Flinch about the changes so I doubt that you'd have any problems." McGonagall kept on talking about other things but Draco couldn't concentrate. He was thinking of the hell he would be experiencing patrolling with Hermione Granger. 


	17. Patrolling

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter's characters. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. Everything unfamiliar is mine. 5/20  
  
A/N: Thanks again for the reviews. I'm writing fast since I'm still on vacation. I have nothing to do. I had fun reading fan fiction so I decided to write one on my own. I only have this week free so I want to finish it all before classes. But we'll see if I can finish what I planned. By the way, I need to know if there's someone still interested. If there were anything you'd like me to change or add, do it in the reviews. I'm open for suggestions.  
  
Title: Models  
  
Chapter17: Patrolling  
  
'Hell! Why is it that I have to be stuck with a whining egotistical muggle- hating son of a Death Eater!' They've just left McGonagall's office and already Malfoy was on her case. Yelling that this was all her fault. Asking what he's done wrong to be stuck with her. There were other forms of whining but the common in all of them was him, calling her a mudblood.  
  
"Look Malfoy, this is not my fault but yours. If you weren't such a slimy git, McGonagall would've found another partner for you. But since your not mister popularity, I suggest you keep you pie hole shut."  
  
"You have no right to say that."  
  
"Why? Because I'm a mudblood? If all purebloods are such an ass like you then I'd take that as a compliment."  
  
"It only shows what you know."  
  
Hermione glared at him and thanked whoever it was responsible for him to shut up. The route that McGonagall gave them made them patrol from Hufflepuff to Ravenclaw to Slytherin and Gryffindor.  
  
The tower of Hufflepuff was quiet. No one was lurking. "Looks like all the goody-goody two shoes are staying here." Draco remarked. Hermione just rolled her eyes trying to avoid arguing with him. Draco saw it and let it pass.  
  
Ravenclaw tower was next and everything seemed normal. It was as peaceful as Hufflepuff's tower. When they neared the stairs, they heard something clanging in the hallways. Hermione clung to the first available object she felt. To her dismay, she saw that it was the body of a smug-looking Malfoy. "Jumpy eh! I didn't think that the brave Gryffindors are scared of sounds."  
  
"Knock it off Malfoy. I was just surprised." She let go off Malfoy as she tried to regain both her balance and composure.  
  
"Whatever!"  
  
They went back to where they heard the sounds. Both drew their wands and walked silently. Each of them was careful not to give away their advantage, which was a surprise attack.  
  
Hermione was first to look. She saw nothing. She saw an armor all dismantled lying in the floor. Malfoy now was close behind her. 'Should've moved first.' He was so close to her that he can smell her. And damn does she smell good. Hermione started walking again looking for the person responsible for the mess. She saw something at the corner and stopped abruptly. This caused Malfoy to bump her. "Watch it mudblood."  
  
She turned around and he saw her face in a sort of smile. He noticed that her smile was half lived. The smile turned into a frown that somehow looks appetizing just as well. "You watch it, I was walking here."  
  
"What's so funny? Why'd you stop anyway? Did something scary appear?" He tried to mock her. He was doing everything he can to try to forget how soft and fragrant she was.  
  
"Nothing's funny, I just thought of how silly it was to have imagined a Death Eater in the here. I stopped because I saw the culprit. Lastly, I wasn't scared. Who'd be scared of Peeves? Annoyed maybe but scared?"  
  
Draco complimented her for her clear and organized train of thought. He just couldn't think straight with her. 'What's the matter? It's not the first time you've smelled a female before.' He was distracted when he heard her performed a spell. The armor that was lying on the floor was now back in it's proper position.  
  
"Let's go then?" Hermione asked her partner.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Slytherin's next. I'm warning you if you try to help any of your housemates I'll know and I won't hesitate to take away points."  
  
"Same goes for your friends." Hermione just shook her head and headed to the Slytherin tower.  
  
They resumed their silence as they went through the tower. Hermione was expecting lots of students running around in the hallways. 'I guess they're good at hiding.' "I must say, I am impressed. Not a soul in sight."  
  
"Huh? What?" Draco was not paying attention. He keeps on remembering the little incident that happened back in the Ravenclaw tower.  
  
"I said. never mind."  
  
Draco focused trying his best to remember what she just said. 'I think it was something about no one in the halls.' "Slytherin's don't walk around."  
  
"It's just you then." Draco smirked at her insult.  
  
"I have it in good authority that Gryffindor's are worse."  
  
"Only when we have to. I think that Slytherin's just good at hiding. I bet you know some of your housemates who's out taking a walk doing who- knows-what to who-knows-who."  
  
"Oh, So you know what we do for entertainment." Draco wanted to see her expression when he said this so he stopped in front of her. All he saw was disgust.  
  
"Are you trying to say that there are girls attracted to ferrets?" She countered.  
  
"Hey, that fake Moody was way out of his league. I'd say he should have been punished for what he did."  
  
"He's dead you know."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Gryffindor tower was the last in the route McGonagall gave them. Hermione welcomed the silence that came between them. This gave her time to analyze the situation. When she held on Malfoy earlier, she felt something that shot up through her hands. She wanted to know what it was but she couldn't think straight. But as she saw the familiar things hanging out in the hallway something else occupied her mind. What if Malfoy saw Harry and Ron? There class was just about to end. They would be heading this way. 'What am I thinking. The professors would've given them a pass or something. They are excused as I am.' But she couldn't erase the uneasiness that's building inside her.  
  
Draco could see that something was bothering her. There are funny ideas that come to the mind of a jealous person. Jealous? He was jealous even when he didn't want to admit it that there are other things or worse people occupying her mind. 'Ah! What the hell am I thinking. I don't give a damn what she's thinking about. Although, it wouldn't hurt to know, would it?' Just then, they heard footsteps coming up the stairs. He looked at her to see if she heard it too.  
  
"Maybe that's just Peeves." Hermione tried to tell him.  
  
"Maybe." Then they heard the footsteps coming closer. "But there's a problem though, ghosts don't have footsteps." Draco was getting excited. He was going to take away points from Gryffindor and this time he had reason too.  
  
"Look, I think I heard something there." Hermione was pointing at the opposite direction, desperately trying to convince Malfoy to look the other way.  
  
Draco on the other hand didn't budge. He knew there were Gryffindor's headed his was, he can feel them. "You wouldn't let me get away with helping a housemate, what makes you think I would let them go easily? Besides this wouldn't look good at your records would it?"  
  
Hermione glared at him in reply.  
  
The footsteps were getting closer. Then, Hermione felt her insides twist and turn as she heard the familiar voices of her 2 friends.  
  
Draco's eyes widen and his lips formed into a smile. 'At last, I can nail these 2 stupid fools.' He got excited and couldn't wait for the 2 to come into view.  
  
Hermione couldn't think of any way to help them. She just hoped that the professors did give them a pass.  
  
"I wonder how Hermione's doing with the slimy git."  
  
"I think that you have to worry about something more serious than her Weasley. You guy are busted." Malfoy immediately wore his smug look as Harry and Ron looked at him.  
  
"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Harry was first to react.  
  
"The question Potter is what are you doing here?"  
  
"This is our tower we are entitled to use it and you?" Harry never backs down when it comes to Malfoy.  
  
"Tell them Granger why I am here?"  
  
"Where on patrol remember? Honestly, I thought you listened earlier. We were just finished weren't we Malfoy? I think you should head now to your room. We'd have to report tomorrow morning." She tried to sound confident.  
  
"Why wait, I can go to McGonagall now and let these 2 get detention."  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other in disbelief. 'What the hell's he talking about?'  
  
"What's to report? I don't see anything wrong." Hermione was defending her friends.  
  
"Fine, if you won't cooperate you'd suffer with them."  
  
"Sorry to burst your bubble but we're in no trouble. Go ask McGonagall, she'll agree with us." Ron was now on the offensive.  
  
"Why? Did you get unlimited pass? That's the only way you'd escape detention. You have a lot of trust on her but you should know that she's not biased. She'll have your head." He smirked.  
  
"Hermione tell him." Ron was urging her.  
  
"What Ron said is true. It doesn't matter if you tell on them. McGonagall's ok with it so is the headmaster."  
  
"Fine, then get ready tomorrow." Draco turned and started his way back to his room.  
  
The three friends just shrugged and went on their way to their rooms. 


	18. Extra Classes

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter's characters. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. Everything unfamiliar is mine. 5/20  
  
A/N: Thanks again for the reviews. I'm writing fast since I'm still on vacation. I have nothing to do. I had fun reading fan fiction so I decided to write one on my own. I only have this week free so I want to finish it all before classes. But we'll see if I can finish what I planned. By the way, I need to know if there's someone still interested. If there were anything you'd like me to change or add, do it in the reviews. I'm open for suggestions.  
  
Title: Models  
  
Chapter18: Extra classes  
  
The normal potions classes were held every Fridays. Hermione however not only had normal potions classes she had extra classes. She woke up with that in her mind. Yesterday, she had patrolled Hogwarts with the worst person alive, aside perhaps from Voldemort or the other Death Eaters. 'Wait! Who said that he wasn't a Death Eater?' She shook her head trying to erase any memory of Malfoy. She'd already spent time thinking about him last night, she didn't want to waste any time she had. Still, when she closed her eyes she remembered the tan that he'd gotten over the summer. And when she held him for support, she felt the lean body that was covered by his robe. 'Enough already, he's just a ferret, a jerk. He doesn't deserve the time she's wasted.  
  
She got up and headed to the Prefect bathroom. She picked up the Lilac soap and submerged in the tub. She loved taking a bath here. It calms her nerves. It helps her to think clear. 'Since I'd have potions later, I better prepare. I don't want to give Snape any reason to hate or insult me more.'  
  
After her bath, she headed back to her room. She felt better, light as she walked to her room. Then, her mood changed as she saw Malfoy smirking at her. She suddenly felt embarrassed. Yes, she was wearing a robe but it was a bathrobe. 'Why feel embarrassed he's just a ferret.' She then glared at him. 'He's probably thinking that he'd get us detention.'  
  
She got to her room undisturbed, physically. Her mind however was running wild. She was thinking of 'what if McGonagall gives us detention?' Then she would shift to 'how to impress or get into the good side of Snape?' She planned on reading the potions book that was assigned to the 7th year.  
  
She brought her book to the Great Hall. She was the first to arrive. She started to read the book and decided that she'd wait for them. She became fascinated at what she read. She was so absorbed that she didn't notice that there were people coming in now. She was brought back down to earth by Ginny who sat beside her.  
  
"Do you know what happened to Harry and Ron last night? They didn't come in until it was late. I mean, you're a Prefect, maybe you know what's wrong."  
  
"I don't think that something's wrong Ginny. They just had to do something." She was still not sure if it was all right for the other students to know about the extra classes.  
  
Just then, Dean and Neville sat across the two girls. Dean was concerned with Harry and Ron as well. "Hey Hermione, what happened to the Harry and Ron. They didn't come till late and now they've overslept."  
  
"They're still sleeping?"  
  
"We woke them up. You know how McGonagall reacts to late people. And we need as much points as we can get and avoid loosing them so that we can win the House Cup this year." Neville was turning out to be the most abiding student ever since he won points by standing up against the trio.  
  
As if by cue, Harry and Ron came up behind Hermione. Their eyes still show signs of sleepiness. They motioned Hermione to move to a more secluded spot in the table. Hermione pitied them. They weren't used to sleeping late.  
  
The three assumed their positions in the table, Ron was sitting on Hermione's left side with their backs turned against the Slytherin table and Harry sat across Hermione. Harry was about to speak but then he saw Malfoy coming towards them. His eyes now showed no sign of sleepiness, instead annoyance. "What do you want Malfoy?"  
  
"Oh nothing. I just wish you good luck in your detentions." He said smugly.  
  
"Beat it Malfoy. I could take away points for harassment you know." Hermione threatened. Then, Malfoy disappeared towards the teachers' table.  
  
Ron noticed this. "Looks like he'll be singing to McGonagall right about now."  
  
"Doesn't really matter, she'll straighten this out."  
  
"Hope so Harry." Hermione said. She was nervous at ruining her chances to be Head girl.  
  
Ron noticed the book Hermione was holding. "Herm, why are you reading that book? Isn't that for 7th year?"  
  
"Firstly, don't ever call me Herm. I don't like it. Secondly, I just want to be prepared for my first class."  
  
"Why bother, he's going to teach you anyway. Besides, what ever you do, you'll be the top in that class." Ron wanted to be funny but that wasn't the effect that Hermione took.  
  
"Come on Ron, she wants to do her best, let her. Besides, she's got the professor from hell."  
  
"Ok, I'll leave it at that." Then Ron started whining about how cruel McGonagall have been like last night and that was just the first day. Flitwick was bearable but he still needs help to perform them correctly. He asked Hermione to help him but Harry didn't approve. He told him that Hermione had enough in her hands. Hermione was both thankful and pissed at what Harry said. 'Is he implying I can't handle it?' She settled with thinking that she'd learn them too.  
  
Harry started talking about his class with Sirius. Ron was obviously jealous that Harry was having fun and he had to suffer.  
  
The guys suddenly became interested at Hermione's evening. She told them everything that had happened with the exception of some things like how she clung to Malfoy and what she felt after. They were deep in conversation when something caught their eye in the teacher's table.  
  
Dumbledore stood up and walked away. Malfoy was looking all smug while staring at Hermione, Ron, and Harry.  
  
"All Prefects please follow me to my office." McGonagall ordered. Hermione stood up, stunned at the surprise meeting. "Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, join us as well." 


	19. Potions

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter's characters. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. Everything unfamiliar is mine. 5/21  
  
A/N: Thanks again for the reviews. By the way, I need to know if there's someone still interested. If there were anything you'd like me to change or add, do it in the reviews. I'm open for suggestions.  
  
Title: Models  
  
Chapter19: Potions  
  
Everyone in the Great Hall raised their head wondering what's happening. There were thoughts that the Dark Lord and his followers are coming closer and Dumbledore are preparing for a defensive measure. I mean, what would people think? There was word that the Dark Lord was gaining power again. The trio and the Prefects were called for an emergency meeting.  
  
Anyway, the trio knows that this was nothing to be worried about. They, accompanied by the rest of the Prefects, marched to McGonagall's office. When they reached it, they cramped themselves to fit everyone. Malfoy was one of the first to reach the room. He stood near McGonagall's table and looked smugly. He was expecting that the trio were going to be in trouble and everyone will know that he was the one responsible for it.  
  
"Is everyone here?" McGonagall asked to be sure that she wouldn't repeat herself to anyone else.  
  
Dumbledore stood beside McGonagall and counted the heads. "Their all here Minerva." He nodded to her to ask her to proceed with what she was going to say.  
  
"You all know that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is gaining power." She paused as she saw heads bow down. "We were to keep this from everyone but since Mr. Malfoy wouldn't let it pass."  
  
Draco now looked confused. 'Is McGonagall really going to take their sides?' He looked at the trio in disbelief. 'I thought that she was not biased.' He then looked at Dumbledore questioningly. The headmaster just smiled.  
  
"As I was saying, the faculty deemed it necessary to help protect those who are always in danger by giving them extra classes." At these words, some of the Prefects tried to argue. "These extra classes are in testing period. If the extra classes would be successful, then Hogwarts would choose the deserving students to take these classes."  
  
"I can understand Hermione but why choose Harry and Ron? There are more deserving students." One of the Prefects argued.  
  
"We feel that since they need these classes because they're always in danger, they are good for the trial period." Dumbledore countered. Most of the Prefects agreed that Harry was a favorite of the dark side so they fell silent.  
  
"So are you saying that they are not going to get punished for staying up late?" Draco inquired. He could not believe that the professors were letting the 3 go.  
  
"Yes Mr. Malfoy." McGonagall was now becoming irritated with him.  
  
"But you said that no students should be seen hanging around at night. That's why we Prefects patrol. You said that there isn't an exception."  
  
"I agree and still abide by that rule Mr. Malfoy but since Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Ms. Granger's classes are done at night, I don't have a choice but extend their allowed time."  
  
Draco couldn't believe what he heard. The "golden trio", the "dream team" were given special treatment.  
  
"So basically these 3 are the only ones that are excused for an extended time. Beyond that extension, they are not excused."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Fuck! I had them and still they squirmed their way out.' Draco couldn't believe the luck that those 3 have. 'It's not enough that they won the House Cup all these years now; they had become the faculty's favorite. Wait a minute, Snape wouldn't have agreed to this. I'll talk to him later.'  
  
"Hey Malfoy!" Ron wanted to rub it in his face that they got away with what Malfoy planned. "Seems like the professors didn't agree with you eh?" Ron now was wearing a smug look.  
  
Before Draco could reply someone else did. "Stop it Ron, we may have gotten out of that problem but fighting with a Prefect excuses no one." Hermione was trying to cool the tension. They were still close McGonagall's office.  
  
Draco got the idea as well and let it go. He left them without a word.  
  
The three then proceeded to their normal classes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dinnertime and the trio were talking about their next class. Harry was getting more excited at what Sirius would teach him. He told his friends that Sirius was telling him stories about his mother and father. He then told them about Sirius' escapades with James Potter. He was clearly having fun.  
  
Ron on the other hand was both eating and writing his assignment for the night. He couldn't take it easy. Hermione sat beside Harry then since Ron looked like he needed room to do his work. He saw McGonagall and Flitwick looking at him as if they were questioning him if he's done with his assignments. He was having a hard time juggling everything. McGonagall wasn't lenient to the 3 just because they had extra classes. They still have the same load if not more.  
  
Hermione was nervous about her next class. It was her first time and she didn't know what to expect. She couldn't stomach anything now. Harry forced her to at least eat some bread. She was half listening to the discussion what with little conversation among the 3. She was glad that Harry enjoyed his class with Sirius but she had something more important to occupy her mind. She was still holding the book that she was reading earlier in breakfast. She has started memorizing and learning some of the potions described in the book.  
  
Snape was eyeing her. He was glad that she felt intimidated in having a class under him. He planned to make the class a living hell. He only agreed to teach extra potion's class because of Dumbledore's goodwill. He had owed him so much.  
  
Draco Malfoy was sulking in the Slytherin table. Pansy was at his side as usual. He noticed that she was giggling louder now as if making sure that he'd hear her. He was annoyed at her but not as annoyed at what happened earlier. He needed someone who'd agree with him. He decided Snape would be the one and thought of talking to him later. He looked at the trio to see what their up to. He was glad to see that Weasley was working his ass off in a paper and that Potter had no one to talk to. Then his gaze fell on Granger. She was squirming in her seat. She was obviously nervous. She kept on reading a book. 'What do you expect? She's a nerd.' Then she looked up to talk to Harry. There he saw the same glimmer in her eyes, the one that projected annoyance. 'She's irritated by Potter.' He was glad to know that.  
  
"Draco, what are you looking at?" Draco was surprised to hear a very shrill high voice that belonged to Pansy. 'And to think that I thought she couldn't be any more annoying.'  
  
"What?"  
  
"You weren't paying attention. I just want to know what you're staring at?"  
  
"None of your bloody business." He used the tone that no one wanted to contend for. 'Was I staring that long? Bloody mudblood!' He loved seeing the great Hermione Granger fidgeting in her seat nervous at something. It looks like she's not in control. It's something that she was new at and he liked it. It'll do her good to find someone who can control her. She's more interesting that way.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione glanced at her watch and it said that it was about time for her extra class. Potion's lab was cold during the day, it was worse during the night. She looked around freaking out at the silence that enveloped her. She thought it would look good if she was found by her professor reading a book, so she took out the book she was reading earlier from her bag. She flipped to the page where she left a mark and began reading. She became absorbed that she didn't notice that her professor was late. A few minutes later.  
  
"Ms. Granger, this is not a library. I expect that you would not read at this time." Snape leered at her.  
  
Hermione jumped at the words. She didn't hear anyone come in. 'Great! I thought the jerk would appreciate that I've shown interest in his subject but no. Jerk!' She almost said the last word out loud.  
  
"I have given up my precious time so I expect that you would make this class worthwhile."  
  
"Yes sir." She replied silently.  
  
"Since you have been reading up on potions, I hope you realize that there are potions that cannot be produced just by knowing the ingredients. For that I will give you a list of procedures that you would have to memorize." He handed her what appeared to be a very long list. "This list would tell you what ingredients shouldn't be put together entirely. There are some instructions as well as to make some of those ingredients refined to be able to mix them together. Browse through them and I'll show you how to make a potion to produce a vision. This can come in handy to escape from someone. This potion is extremely difficult and needs to be tended for a week. This potion was never meant to be taught here especially not to a 6th grader. I don't expect too much. I doubt that you'd finish this. You have no skill as of now."  
  
Hermione knew he was making fun of her now. He was deliberately giving her a difficult potion. 'So, he thinks that I can't do this. I'll prove him wrong. He'll see, I'll be able to finish the potion in a week.'  
  
Snape saw the determined look that appeared on his face. 'We'll see about that.' He thought as if reading her mind.  
  
Just then, Draco came into the lab. He wasn't able to find Snape anywhere and thought that maybe he was down here. He was right but he didn't like the sight he saw. 'What the hell is Hermione Granger here. Seems like she everywhere.'  
  
Snape saw him and acknowledged him to come to him. Draco was shocked to find Snape included with the extra classes thing.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, I know what you are thinking. Professor Dumbledore requested us to go along with his decision."  
  
"But sir."  
  
"No more questions about the topic, what have you come here to discuss about?"  
  
"Nothing. anymore anyway." With that, he turned around and left the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione was glad to see Malfoy leave. She didn't need any more hostility. Especially not in front of a biased professor. She was distracted at Malfoy's entrance that she stopped reading the list. 'He was probably looking for someone to turn to. He should've known better.'  
  
"Alright Ms. Granger. Follow me into the back room to get the ingredients."  
  
Hermione panicked. She didn't finish reading the list. 'What if there's something I need to know. I'm toast.' She got up and followed her professor before he could comment at how slow she was. 'Oh well, here it goes.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'I can't believe that even Snape would help those 3 do-gooders. What has happened to him?' Even as Draco whines about Snape, he was thinking about other things. Like how delicately those few strands of hair were falling in Granger's face making her look warm. Hell, she was the only warm thing in that freezing room. She liked seeing her out of control of her life and when she was with Snape, she was unsure. He liked that too, her uncertainty. 'I wonder what it would feel like to control someone like her.' 


	20. Back to Normal

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter's characters. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. Everything unfamiliar is mine. 5/21  
  
A/N: Thanks again for the reviews. By the way, I need to know if there's someone still interested. If there were anything you'd like me to change or add, do it in the reviews. I'm open for suggestions. Harry's affection towards Hermione is to be explained later in the upcoming chapters.  
  
Title: Models  
  
Chapter20: Back to Normal  
  
At breakfast, Hermione and her friends were busy talking about things that have happened during the week, and what was ahead of them.  
  
"I still can't figure out what I did wrong. I've read a lot about it already and it seems like nothing I do works. You should've seen Snape. He looked really happy when my potion turned yellow." Hermione was not one to whine but she was frustrated.  
  
"You know Hermione, he didn't say that the list that he gave you was complete?" Harry wanted to help his friend. She was clearly upset. She didn't like to see her like that. She was always calm, in control. Now, she wasn't either.  
  
"I've been searching for anything that could help. It seems that the books are just literally hiding from me." She sighed in frustration.  
  
"I'll go ask him tonight of anything that could help you." Harry reassured her. Him refers to Sirius.  
  
"I'll ask Flitwick and McGonagall as well. I was just wondering, if Hermione was having a hard time with him, what about us?"  
  
"It'll be alright. If I become successful in his potions, I'd help you both. Maybe, Snape did hide the books, what am I to do now?"  
  
"We'll talk to our professors first and then we make a plan. If anything gets worse we can use my invisibility cloak."  
  
Hermione nodded at Harry, thankful to have his support.  
  
"So, Harry, have you thought of what were gonna practice tomorrow?"  
  
"I haven't got the time. Let's just see tomorrow." Harry didn't want Hermione to feel left out in the conversation especially now that she's upset.  
  
Ron was thinking that Hermione needed a distraction so he pressed on. "This is the last year Ravenclaw will have Cho as their seeker. Have you thought about loosing for her?"  
  
"Idiot! Don't listen to him Harry, Cho wouldn't want you to feel sorry for her."  
  
"I'll just give her a memorable game. I won't lose purposely."  
  
"Good, we need all the points we can get." Hermione was back to normal again. "Hey guys, it's almost time for potions better get ready." Hermione fixed her things and realized that she brought the wrong book. She was carrying the book that was for 7th graders. "You 2 go on ahead, I'll just get my book."  
  
The 2 shrugged and headed towards Snape's dungeon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione was rushing to get her book. She didn't want to be late. Snape would just love that. She was rushing that she bumped into something hard. She looked up and saw that it was Professor Dumbledore. "I'm sorry sir. I forgot my book and I'm almost late from my class."  
  
"It's alright Ms. Granger. I understand that you have been having a hard time with the potion that Serverus had assigned you."  
  
"Yes sir. There doesn't seem to be any book in the library that can help."  
  
"I apologize, I have kept it in my office. It proved to be quite helpful. When you have the time, you can go to my office and get it."  
  
"Thank you sir." She beamed at him and began walking towards her room. She saw the book lying in her bed, grabbed it and started running towards the lab. She looked at her watch and it said that she had a few seconds to go and the only way she'll reach in time is if she apparated there. Problem is, she doesn't know how and that Dumbledore made sure that no one could ever apparate in the school grounds. She began thinking of alibis to use but doubt that Snape would believe anything that she's gonna say.  
  
She saw the door and prepared to push it when suddenly it opened. She almost fell face first on the floor. It was a good thing Harry was there to catch her. Her face suddenly turned red from embarrassment.  
  
"Ms. Granger, how nice of you to grace us with your presence." The whole Slytherin tribe started snickering. "If it's alright with you 2 love birds, I suggest that you 2 should stop interrupting my class."  
  
Hermione sat beside Ron who was now as red as her because of anger. Harry on the other hand left the room to get some ingredients. "Ms. Granger, you may have additional classes but that is no excuse for you tardiness."  
  
"But." She started but decided against it. She was going to walk away without loosing any points.  
  
"But what Ms. Granger? You couldn't handle the pressure? Maybe you should give up your Prefect duties to catch up with the rest of us. We may have just begun but I think that you need help. Oh, wait, even if you give up being a Prefect I doubt that that would help you at all. You're not doing anything as one anyway."  
  
The Slytherins loved the way Snape makes fun of Gryffindors. "By the way Ms. Granger, I won't be coming here later. I doubt you'll be successful anyway. I expect though that this room would remain as is the following day. If anything is in disarray, I will hold you responsible."  
  
The class went on with Hermione keeping quiet trying to cool down everything that she was feeling. She was feeling a lot of things. First, she was greatly embarrassed by the fall and the insinuation that she was not competent enough to do a potion correctly. Second, she was angry with Snape for embarrassing her and for being a jerk. Lastly, she was feeling over excited about getting the book from Dumbledore so that she'd be able to do the potion and shut Snape up.  
  
She didn't notice that the class was dismissed and the hours had gone by. He noticed steely blue eyes were watching her. She got her things and arranged them in her bag. She wanted so much to get out of Malfoy's gaze but couldn't escape it.  
  
Harry and Ron saw Malfoy and moved to defensive mode. They stood in front of Hermione ready for any attack.  
  
"I knew that mudbloods were beneath us but I would've thought that you at least would be able to conjure a potion correctly." Hermione wasn't prepared for a battle so she let her friends fight for her.  
  
"Fuck off Malfoy! You know damn well she's the best in every class including potions. If she can't do it then there's no possibility that you would be able to." Harry was quick to reply.  
  
"So, mudblood, can't fight your own battles eh?"  
  
"I'm in no mood today Malfoy, so I suggest that you leave now before I take away points from your house."  
  
"That's the only way you get to win the House Cup. You take away unnecessary points."  
  
"No Malfoy, that's what you're trying to do. I don't need to take away points from your house just to win. We can do that with our eyes closed."  
  
"Your house only wins because of technicality. Technically, the other professors like your brainy ways and are obsessed with the Potter craze that you really don't need to do anything to win. You let the professors do the dirty work."  
  
For a moment, the 2 Prefects stared at each other. Harry and Ron couldn't do anything. Hermione won't let them. Harry frantically thought of some way to break the icy glares. Not that he's scared of Malfoy because he's not. If he was allowed to, he'd perform some spells Sirius taught him for defense. He just thought that the timing wasn't right. They were still in the territory of Snape. Any noise would bring him back and give out detentions to them while Malfoy would run free. He didn't need any other thing to occupy his mind. He's got lots already. "Hermione we still have to meet Hagrid for tea remember."  
  
She sighed and said, "yeah."  
  
The 3 friends turned their backs and headed outside the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco smiled smugly at himself. The exchanges of insults or threats with Hermione were almost the same when she looses control. She was deep in thought during the class and he wanted to know what she was thinking. Or maybe he just wanted her to forget her problems for a while and enjoy their insults. It was fun for him, he only hoped she like it too.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione didn't join her friends. She went straight to Dumbledore's office for the book. When she got it, she retreated to the library to read it. She found interesting things in it but what caught her eye was that refined ingredients can be further refined. This required skills. She wanted to test hers. She got excited and proceeded to the lab. Snape only gave the ingredients needed. He wanted her to learn for herself how to mix them together.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry and Ron went to Hagrid. They talked about how he became an ambassador for Dumbledore to the giants. Hagrid still gave those rock cookies. The 2 friends have learned skills on how to make it look like they like the cookies. Ron wanted to start practicing Quidditch. It's the only thing that makes him forget all the torture that he has endured under McGonagall and Flitwick.  
  
After the talk with Hagrid, Harry wandered off towards his room. There was still a lot of time for a nap before dinner so he wanted to take the opportunity. As he lay down his head on the pillow, his mind wandered off to the instance in Potion's class where Hermione fell into his arms. 'What happening to me? She's my best friend. I can't ruin our friendship nor Ron's for that matter.'  
  
He knew that Ron had a crush on her ever since Krum. He would not do anything deliberately to hurt him. But still he can remember how soft she was against him. Her fragrance was stuck to his memory. Lilac and Hermione's own fragrance were infuriating. He fell into a deep sleep with Hermione as the last thing on her mind. 


	21. Lab Partner

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter's characters. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. Everything unfamiliar is mine. 5/21  
  
A/N: Thanks again for the reviews. By the way, I need to know if there's someone still interested. If there were anything you'd like me to change or add, do it in the reviews. I'm open for suggestions. Ok, there maybe a few side romance between the 2 best friends but I still like Draco and Hermione better. One likes her to be independent as that is her strong point and the other likes to control her.  
  
Title: Models  
  
Chapter21: Lab Partner  
  
Two weeks have passed. Hermione was able to survive patrolling with Malfoy. They've agreed that even when McGonagall ordered them not to leave each other's side to divide the route. This prevented them to have contact with each other. Hermione was successful on making the potion. Snape was astonished that she was able to complete it without anyone's help.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore did let me borrow a book that helped."  
  
'I hid every book in the library that could help her.' "What book did he lend you?"  
  
"It was mainly about uses of different ingredients. It said that refined ingredients can still be refined and that's where I got the idea to refine them some more."  
  
'Incredible, she must have read other books to be able to conjure this potion.' "Very well, I will see you later with a new project."  
  
Hermione was pleased that everything was working out well. Her grades from the other classes remain remarkable. Malfoy wasn't being a pain. She enjoyed being with her friends. In short, life was as perfect as can be.  
  
She was headed for the Quidditch field to watch Harry and Ron practice when she heard voices in the Prefect common room. She saw that the door was ajar; her curiosity got the better of her so she peeked. She saw 2 people were making out inside the room. She saw a glimpse of the guy. It was Malfoy. 'Hmph, then the girl must be Pansy. She's the one who's clinging to him all the time.' She shook her head and marched towards the field. 'Why am I upset? They both deserve each other. She's a bitch and he's a jerk.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She eventually reached the field. Both Harry and Ron saw her. They came down to greet her.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Hey too Ron. I had a free time so I thought I could watch you practice."  
  
"We were actually just finished, if you like we could go in the common room."  
  
"Sounds great Harry, as long as you wouldn't ignore me to play chess ok?"  
  
"Sure, I'll just round the team up and then we can go. Come on Ron."  
  
Hermione watched her 2 friends fly towards the others. 'I didn't notice Harry to be so lean. I guess that's what you get for practicing Quidditch.' She noticed how graceful Harry was gliding in the air. Who would've thought, that as graceful as he is in the air, he could be clumsy in the ground.  
  
'Harry's hair isn't bad as it used to be. It looks soft. And the way it falls on his forehead.' She was now admiring his friend. 'This can't be right. Harry's my friend. How could I think of such things?'  
  
Suddenly, the heavens began to pour down. Hermione saw the Gryffindor team rush down. She saw the proof to Harry being lean. His practice shirt clung to his body. Not a single fat was present in it. There were faint lines of a developing abs. She felt embarrassed staring at him so she looked up. He was smiling at her. "What?"  
  
"Nothing." Then he cast a spell that brought him his robes. "Come here." He gently tugged her to join him under his robe.  
  
Hermione shot him a look that said, is this your idea for protection from the rain.  
  
Harry just laughed. "Hey, this is the best I can do at such short notice."  
  
Hermione smiled at his reply. They both know each other well enough to know what each was thinking.  
  
"Hey man, can I join." Ron was right behind them. He didn't actually mean it. He saw that the robe was useless. Besides, he was already soaking wet. He just wanted to catch up. "It's freezing. Man, it didn't even give a warning. It just came pouring in."  
  
Harry and Hermione smiled at their friend's statement. They walked faster almost running towards the castle. They were teasing each other at how wet they looked. They were enjoying it as if they were kids again, playing in the rain. That was short lived when they reached the door. Someone was parked in it.  
  
It was Draco Malfoy wearing his Quidditch uniform with a smirk in his face. "My, my, my. The "golden trio" lost their minds, playing under the rain."  
  
"Buzz off Malfoy." Harry got angry at the person who ruined his time with Hermione.  
  
"I would have thought Prefects would know that rain isn't good for you. I'd hate to see the "dream team" staying in the hospital wing because of rain now do we?"  
  
"Rain may be bad especially if your stupid enough not to use a drying spell." Hermione took out her wand and whispered a spell that made her and her friends dry. Then she flipped her hair to show triumph in her eyes. "Come on guys, the ferret needs a bath."  
  
Ron and Harry was now the one wearing smug looks on their faces as they followed Hermione.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco stared at where Hermione stood and tried to remember the vision he saw of the young Prefect dripping wet. He liked it until he saw Harry standing so close to her. What's worse is that she didn't seem to mind. 'Didn't she know how her clothes clung to her body? Why didn't she at least feel awkward when Potter stood close to her?' He was getting fumed now. He tried other visions but couldn't think of any that can block his vision of Hermione.  
  
He was right. The robes although showed her curves were hiding incredible features from untrained eyes. He saw the glimmer in her eyes that showed carefree and joy. It was a different glimmer than when she was annoyed. Her smile was incredible as well. If it wasn't for the dripping Potter and Weasley, he'd be aroused. But because of them, all he felt was jealousy.  
  
He was jealous to see that she gave them warm smiles instead of icy glares. Maybe with the exception of that one time in the train when he saw attraction in her eyes. He had already admitted to himself that he was attracted. She was comfortable with them and have interesting conversations where as all he received was insults.  
  
He hated them before but his hate was growing even more because of jealousy. All he could do to submerge his anger was to imagine himself to be the one standing close to her and not Harry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The trio arrived in the common room and found that there were only a few people parked there. Ginny was talking with Lavender and Parvati maybe about boys again. The trio chose the seats near the fire. They may be dry but the air was still cold. Hermione wanted to prepare for the project Snape told her so she told the guys that she's just going to get her books.  
  
"And here you thought we were going to neglect you." Harry smiled at Ron after saying this.  
  
Then they were alone.  
  
"So, how did Herm feel like?"  
  
"She's not an object ok?"  
  
"Whatever, you were the only one who got close to her like that."  
  
"Don't talk like she's some piece of meat."  
  
"Ok, but go on talk."  
  
"What do you want to know?"  
  
"How did she feel?"  
  
"I only had a brief contact with her. She felt warm and soft."  
  
"And the way she smelled?"  
  
"Lilac."  
  
"Why don't you elaborate?"  
  
"Nothing really."  
  
"You know, I saw her looking at you earlier."  
  
"I saw her looking at you too."  
  
"It was different."  
  
"Oh come on now. Stop acting melodramatic. It was nothing."  
  
"She likes you."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"What do you mean whatever? She likes you man. I expected you to like the idea."  
  
"I do but I don't want to look at it more than what it really is. Just a look."  
  
"I think that you both like each other. Why don't you try having a deeper relationship?"  
  
"I don't want to ruin our friendship. Besides, she might not like me in that way."  
  
"She likes you, why don't you go for it."  
  
"It's just."  
  
"Just what? I'm ok with the situation. If it wasn't me, it better be you huh?"  
  
"Ron, its not that simple."  
  
"I just think that you 2 look great together."  
  
"So you're just giving up?"  
  
"I wouldn't, if she showed any sign of interest."  
  
"You guys having boy talk?" This was Ginny who asked the guys. Lavender and Parvati were standing close.  
  
"What do you care little sister?"  
  
"I maybe your sister but I'm no longer little."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"You want us to be rid off already?"  
  
"Come on Ginny, were talking here."  
  
"We were wondering if you guys would accompany us when we leave for Hogsmeade?"  
  
"We'll ask Hermione if she can come, she's got new project with Snape."  
  
"Harry, we were asking you and Ron."  
  
"Uhm, we'll see." Harry was getting uncomfortable. He knew she was flirting and that made him uncomfortable, he liked Hermione and Ginny is Ron's little sister. He just doesn't know what to say at such instances.  
  
"You guys been talking about me?" Hermione entered the common room with a smile.  
  
Harry exhaled the breath that he took when he saw Hermione enter. "Not really."  
  
"Good, 'cause you know how I hate being talked about behind my back." She smiled deviously. 


	22. Lab Partner2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter's characters. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. Everything unfamiliar is mine. 5/22  
  
A/N: Thanks again for the reviews. By the way, I need to know if there's someone still interested. If there were anything you'd like me to change or add, do it in the reviews. I'm open for suggestions. Ok, there maybe a few side romance between the 2 best friends but I still like Draco and Hermione better. One likes her to be independent as that is her strong point and the other likes to control her.  
  
Title: Models  
  
Chapter22:  
  
Lab Partner2  
  
Hermione has outdone herself again. She was capable of doing whatever Snape handed her during the extra class. She was so good that even Snape had to admire her talents. Hermione was not that dumb not to notice the change in her professor. From hard and foolish potions, he reverted to useful potions. They were still hard though.  
  
Hermione had to admit to herself that she was enjoying the little guessing game with her professor. She loved the challenge. Her love for potions grew. She now didn't hate Snape. He was becoming bearable. Snape on the other hand was becoming fond at Hermione's interest in potions.  
  
This new behavior towards each other and towards the subject became quite apparent even in the normal classes with the Slytherin. Snape now had a new favorite. He realized that Hermione wasn't all memorization but also logic which most witches and wizards doesn't possess.  
  
Snape however did his best not to show it too distinctly. He had slipped before; he praised Hermione's works out loud. Potter was only too happy since he was her partner. He decided that things should change.  
  
"I am very disappointed at your grades this year. Your partners aren't making the best out of you. I have decided to change your partners. for your sake of course."  
  
The trio looked at each other, confused. The Slytherins were also confused. They liked their partners already. Why would their favorite professor give them a hard time with another partner?  
  
"Longbottom and Weasley, Potter and Parkinson." Snape kept calling out names. As he did, those who were called came together and shared a table.  
  
Hermione was getting nervous, her 2 friends were already chosen. Most of the Gryffindors were already called. 'Correction all the other Gryffindors were chosen.' She sighed realizing she would be working with a Slytherin. 'Maybe he'd let me work on my own. I can handle it anyway.'  
  
Just after she heard, "Granger and Malfoy."  
  
She felt all of her blood fading leaving a very pale face. Harry, Ron and the rest of the Gryffindors wore angry faces. It's ad if they were ready to pounce on their professor.  
  
"But professor, I can't work with her?" Malfoy didn't like the idea. for more than one reason.  
  
"Professor, if you'd allow me, I can do these on my own." Hermione was now pleading.  
  
"Five points each from Gryffindor and Slytherin, for defying my orders. Ms. Granger, don't be too arrogant. Besides, you wouldn't want Mr. Malfoy to do these alone would you? I have it in good authority that he is one of the best students in this class."  
  
Now everyone was confused. He took points from his own house.  
  
Hermione left took her things and began walking towards Draco. She sat at the seat next to him. "Not too close mudblood."  
  
"Gladly." Hermione shook her head and moved the stool at the end of the table, making as much distance from him as much as possible. 'To think I thought that Snape's changed. I guess not. He still likes to torture his students.'  
  
She took her notebook out of her bag to write down the ingredients Snape wrote on the blackboard. She realized that the potion that they were about to make is something easy, compared from her class. She tried not to think about the person next to him. She can smell a distinct fragrance coming from him. The smell woke up different sensation within her. 'Stop it! Just focus on the potion, maybe then he'd let me do these on my own.'  
  
She got up and went to get the ingredients she needed. She took some herbs, powders and lastly some slugs. They had to take out their guts. She didn't like the idea of opening a slimy slug.  
  
When she came back at the table, she saw Malfoy turning the fire to start brewing. She sat down and dropped the ingredients on the table. She started preparing the herbs. She was wincing at the slugs dreading to slice them up. Malfoy saw her reaction and smirked at her. "The great Hermione Granger, afraid of slugs?"  
  
"None of your business Malfoy."  
  
"Oh but it is, you're my damn partner now and I don't want you to blow me off."  
  
"As if, you know damn well I'm better at you here or any class for that matter."  
  
"Whatever, but I was just wondering if you can't handle slugs, I wonder how'd you do with the advance class? I bet you couldn't conjure 1 decent potion."  
  
"Shows what you know. I bet that you wouldn't last with the potions Snape's been giving me. I doubt you'd even get to make 1."  
  
"Is that a dare Granger? I may not be the best in this class but you know damn well I'm capable."  
  
"Capable of slicing a slug, I see." She watched him as he opened up 1 slug. Before she was wincing at the idea, now she was wincing at what she saw. Malfoy opened the slimy thing and put one finger in to look for its guts. "The extra class however is not merely for opening slugs. It's much too complicated for you."  
  
"We'll see about that." He said it in a whisper. He wanted to shut her up. 'I'll go ask Snape if I could have advance potions as well. I'll make sure to do better than her there.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry couldn't do the potion well. For one thing, his partner was noisy, complaining about things, talking about nonsense. He missed his partner, Hermione. She gave in-depth instructions and had better topics to talk about than Pansy. The other thing was his growing annoyance with Malfoy. He saw how he looked at her when he thought she wasn't looking. It was something he would have done when he saw Cho that first time.  
  
Hermione's fragrance was the only pleasant one in the lab but now that he couldn't smell it, he hated potions more especially their professor.  
  
"Potter, you slice the slug!" Pansy was whining at how gross it was.  
  
Harry shook his head and started to open the slug. 'Hermione wouldn't like to do this either. At least she didn't whine.'  
  
He looked again at the table where Hermione was working. He saw her wince as Malfoy sliced the slug. He smiled at it and wished, 'I wish she'd be my partner again.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'What the hell happened to Snape? Why'd he pair me up with a mudblood?' This was on of the thoughts that came across Draco's mind when Snape mentioned their names. 'She's a bloody mudblood, and I'm a pureblood. He'll hear from my father.'  
  
'Then again, she'll be close and away from Potter. What am I thinking? She and that stupid jerk are better off together.' That was another thought that came to his mind.  
  
Then she started walking towards his table. His heart started pumping really fast. 'She's damn graceful.' When she sat down, he could smell her fragrance. It was as if he was getting drugged. He had to do something. "Not too close mudblood." He heard her say, "Gladly." Then he watched her move to the edge of the table as she took out her notes to write down what Snape was scribbling down on the board. He watched as her hair fell to her sides, when she got her notes. Since her hair became manageable, she hung her hair loose. She caught her locks and secured it on her right neck. There were a few tendrils falling on the other side. He was just dying to move them. After awhile, she got up to get the ingredients. He began to think how her robe kept things about her and started to imagine the way she looked that day when she got caught in the rain.  
  
'I've got to do something about this.' So, he started to prepare for brewing. He even started to think of insults to keep getting heated up. 'This is all your fault Snape.' 


	23. Extra Potions

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter's characters. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. Everything unfamiliar is mine. 5/22  
  
A/N: Thanks again for the reviews. By the way, I need to know if there's someone still interested. If there were anything you'd like me to change or add, do it in the reviews. I'm open for suggestions. Ok, there maybe a few side romance between the 2 best friends but I still like Draco and Hermione better. One likes her to be independent as that is her strong point and the other likes to control her.  
  
Title: Models  
  
Chapter23: Extra Potions  
  
Hermione arrived in the potion's lab early for her class. She was a bit excited since Snape was to give her a new challenge. The class thing was forgotten since during these times, she feels in control. She saw that Snape was already there. She dropped her bag on one of the tables and walked towards him.  
  
Snape looked up and noticed that she was shivering. "You should've brought your jacket Ms. Granger."  
  
"I'm not that cold sir."  
  
Snape didn't believe her. He cast a spell and the whole room filled with warmth. "You're early."  
  
"I was just wondering what kind of potion are we going to do today."  
  
Snape smiled but only to himself. He has never seen such enthusiasm in any student. Sure, he wanted the DADA job but he had great respect as well for potions. He started to like her for liking potions as well.  
  
Just then, Draco Malfoy marched into the room. He noticed Hermione talking to Snape without fear and he raised his eyebrows. 'Why's Snape warm to her?'  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, I wasn't expecting you. If this is about your lab partner then I suggest that you would not waste time, yours and mine. I will not yield."  
  
Draco nodded but continued walking until he was standing next to Hermione. "I came for a different purpose. I would like to speak with you sir, in private."  
  
Snape sighed and nodded. "Ms. Granger, this is the nest potion I'd like you to learn. Write down the procedures you think should be done. Give it to me as soon as you're done." He handed her a piece of paper with which, ingredients were written.  
  
Hermione studied the list first and then headed to her bag to get a piece of parchment and her quill.  
  
Snape got up and started walking towards the next room. Draco was following closely. "What do you want Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"I'd like to know why you paired me with Granger."  
  
"She is the best student in my class and I am ashamed that my house can't do better. This is the only way I could praise my house."  
  
"So if I got better grades, you'd let us have our old partners back?"  
  
"You said earlier that that's not what you came here for."  
  
This is it. "I enjoyed potions and wondered if I could have something more challenging."  
  
"Are you implying that you want to have an extra potions class?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"For what reason?"  
  
"For the reason I've said."  
  
"Don't mock me! Do you think I am stupid?"  
  
"No sir."  
  
"Then what is it then?"  
  
"Granger dared me that I wouldn't last a day with what she's doing. Imagine her, challenging a." he stopped. He was whining to a professor.  
  
"You don't need the pressure."  
  
"But I can handle it."  
  
"Fine! I expect you be here every weekday at the same time."  
  
"When shall I start?"  
  
"Now. Follow me, I'll give you a potion to work on."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'What's that prat doing here?' Hermione wondered. 'I bet he's lying to Snape about something. The question now is who?' She shook her head and finished her work. She stood up to stretch her arms. 'It's getting hot now. I better remember that spell. I can say that its useful.'  
  
She took off her robe and hung it on her chair. She opened the top few button of her white loose blouse. 'I don't know what I like the most, the icy cold air or the heat. Why can't he just make this room to be in a bearable temperature?' She was glad she wore a short skirt so that what little air can help cool herself. She stood up and straightened her skirt then her quill fell to the floor. "Drat!" She knelt down and looked for it. She saw it under the table. She tried to crawl into it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, study it and find a table, I'll open the door to the storage room." Snape disappeared into another room.  
  
Hermione was shocked at hearing her professor's voice. She even hit her head in surprise.  
  
Draco looked around wondering where Hermione was. Then, he heard a thud coming from one of the tables. He walked towards it and saw Hermione's robe hanging in a chair. He studied it first and then.  
  
She backed off to leave the table and see if she got a bump in her head.  
  
He could see her crawling backwards from the table. Her skirt provided no protection from his gaze. He could see her long silky white legs backing out. He noticed her ass swaying as she crawled her way out.  
  
When she got out, she sat up straight itching to look if there was a bump in her head. She was massaging her head when she saw someone in front of her. She backed of in surprise and hit her head again this time on a chair. "Oww."  
  
Draco smiled and leaned over. Hermione closed her eyes as she let the pain pass. She felt a hand began massaging her head; she opened her eyes and saw that Malfoy was just a few inches from her. She panicked. She tried to stand up but he wouldn't. She looked at their position and panicked even more. If she didn't move now, they will be found by the worst professor in a compromising position.  
  
She was leaning on a chair. Her right knee was curled up while her other leg lay straight forwards. She got into this position trying to stand up. Draco was kneeling between her legs. His left knee was curled up next to her right knee. His left arms was resting on her knee while his other hand was stretched, massaging her head.  
  
She could feel all her blood rising to her head as she imagined their position in her head. "I'm fine now." She whispered silently.  
  
Draco stood up and began to straighten himself up. He offered his hand to her. She didn't acknowledge it. She used the chair to help herself up. Tension was building between the two.  
  
"Ms. Granger, have you finished what I've asked you to do?"  
  
Hermione turned around to look at her professor. "Yes sir."  
  
"Very well, let me see it. Mr. Malfoy, you can get the ingredients now."  
  
Hermione watched Draco as he left the room. "Sir, what is Malfoy doing here?" She said as she handed her paper to him.  
  
"He will be joining our class."  
  
'So the damn, jackass actually did it. We'll see how he'll get along.'  
  
"You seem to be getting better Ms. Granger. Let's see if you can do what you've written." He handed her back the paper.  
  
She smiled at herself. Now all she had to do was follow what she wrote. She started to go to the ingredients room excited as if she's just been given an award. She went into the room and saw Draco, collecting his ingredients. She noticed that those weren't the same ingredients she used in any of Snape's projects for her. She felt angry. 'So he gave him something else eh. Is he thinking that Malfoy's better than me.' She stared at Draco, watching whatever he's getting and whatever he's doing. She noticed that he'd taken his robe as well from the heat.  
  
He was now wearing a black sweater that fit his body perfectly. She saw his long tanned arms. But she can't seem to take away her eyes from the perfect abs that he's sporting with. Harry had a great body too but his abs is not as defined as Malfoy's. 'Why am I comparing a great guy with a slimy git? It's insulting for my best friend.'  
  
"You finished looking me over?" Draco thanked himself for wearing the sweater. That made him noticeable. He also liked the idea that she couldn't take her eyes from him.  
  
"You're an arrogant prat you know?" She glared at him and started to collect the ingredients that she needed. She heard the door shut and sighed, thankful that he left. She turned around to reach for a powder when she saw Draco was still in the room. He was leaning beside the door with a smirk in his face. "What the hell are you still doing here?"  
  
"I saw that you were attracted to me."  
  
"Yeah, that's why I think of you as a ferret. Open the door."  
  
"Do you want Snape to see what were doing?"  
  
"What? Collecting ingredients? Sure why not?"  
  
"I was thinking of something else."  
  
"Leave me alone Malfoy, your harassing me."  
  
"Why don't you just admit that you're attracted to me as well?"  
  
"Because I'm not!" She was giving him deadly glares and it seems like he was enjoying them.  
  
Draco stepped toward her. She backed up. She searched for her wand and remembered it was in her robe. She looked around for some sort of weapon. Draco was advancing even more. She was desperate now, she considered screaming for Snape when it happened.  
  
Draco cornered her. He blocked her exits and stared into her eyes. Just like before, her eyes were glimmering. This glimmer was from her emotion of out of control. She was scared and he liked it. He pressed forward leaving a few centimeters between their mouths. He inhaled her fragrance and felt like he was drowning in it. He looked again in her eyes enjoying every moment; instead of the glimmer he just saw earlier, he saw anger and determination. He got pissed. He closed what little space between them.  
  
Her mouth tasted sweet. He knew from experience that this girl lacks it. He felt proud to be her first. He tried to open her mouth but decided against it. 'If this was her first kiss she wouldn't be prepared for it.' He kissed her softly not wanting to scare her. He was going to make sure that she'd like it so that he won't have any problems getting others. He noticed she didn't fight or tried to stop it. Then he didn't notice anything else. He was drugged by her mouth.  
  
He ended the kiss not because he wanted to but because he needed air. She looked at her and saw that her face was flushed. Her eyes were closed. He could hear her breathing fast and was satisfied when she opened her eyes to see wonder and not anger in them. 'Good I made a good 1st impression.' He smiled at her then turned to leave the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She was still breathing hard. That was her 1st kiss. She didn't have anything to compare it with to know if that was a good one. She remembered how he looked like after the kiss and saw a smile, not a smirk, but a genuine smile.  
  
She could still remember his lips against his. 'From a very hard and stubborn guy, how could he possess lips as soft as those?' She remembered the feeling that burst inside her when he kissed her. It was like electricity. She didn't know what that feeling was and she needed something to compare it to find out. She decided that she will and soon. 


	24. Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter's characters. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. Everything unfamiliar is mine. 5/22  
  
A/N: Thanks again for the reviews. By the way, I need to know if there's someone still interested. If there were anything you'd like me to change or add, do it in the reviews. I'm open for suggestions. Ok, there maybe a few side romance between the 2 best friends but I still like Draco and Hermione better. One likes her to be independent as that is her strong point and the other likes to control her.  
  
Title: Models  
  
Chapter24: Dreams  
  
It was cloudy day. She was in a forest. She couldn't see where she was going. Then she saw a purple butterfly. It was beautiful. It beckoned her to follow. She was attracted to the butterfly and so she followed it. The butterfly led it to a field of Lilacs. Hermione felt like she was in heaven. She bent down to pick up some. She then looked around to go find the butterfly but it was gone. She ran around searching for the butterfly but she couldn't find it. It was getting late, and the clouds seemed like they were getting thicker. She believed that a storm was behind it and she better find some shelter. She saw a small cave hidden behind a bush. She threw a rock to see if anything was inside. When she didn't here any movement, she went inside.  
  
The cave looked dark from the outside, but compared from the cold rain, the cave provided heat and shelter. The cave reminded her of dragons. She's read that they live in caves because it keeps people from coming in since caves are mysterious. No one knows what this cave is hiding.  
  
Hermione was a Gryffindor so exploring was the practical thing to do. She could see a dim light deep within the cave. She wanted to see what's it doing there or who made the fire. She reached the fire unharmed. She welcomed the heat. The cave was growing cold so she sat by the fire. She found herself admiring it and the shadows it casts. One particular shadow caught her eyes. It formed the shape of a man. She looked around to find somebody else in the cave.  
  
The person was tall. She couldn't see his face it was too dark. The man took a step closer. She could see the man's body. He didn't wear any shirt he was only wearing pants. At first, she felt embarrassed at seeing the guy half dressed. She then noticed that the man had a good built. He was tanned, not too dark but just right. She focused her eyes to try and see who the person was. When she saw the great abs, she already knew who the person was.  
  
The guy then walked towards her and she confirmed her hunch. It was Draco Malfoy and he was coming closer. She stepped back but he caught her hand and pulled her close. They stared for a long time and then he bent forward closing the distance.  
  
'What the hell!' Hermione woke up flushed. 'Fuck him! I have to get him away from my mind.' She looked around and saw that it was still early. She turned and turned on her bed but couldn't seem to sleep. She decided to take the opportunity for a long bath.  
  
She took a towel and her bathrobe and headed to the Prefect bathtub. She prepared the tub and put the Lilac soap into it. She went in swam a bit and settled in a corner.  
  
'Damn that Malfoy! He shouldn't have kissed me. I shouldn't have let him.' She dreamed that her first kiss would be romantic but instead all she had was a forceful one. 'Technically it wasn't forceful, I allowed him to. Was I that desperate to be kissed?' She went under water to try to forget the kiss. She remembered what he said, "Just admit that you are attracted to me as well?"  
  
'What does he mean by that? As well? He's attracted to me? Hmm. I can use that to my advantage.' She smiled knowing that now she got an upper hand with Malfoy. 'What makes him think that I am attracted to him? The nerve.' She swam some more trying to release the tension that's starting to build. 'I don't have to admit anything especially something I'm not? I shouldn't be this disturbed.'  
  
"He's just a ferret!" She was so upset that she said the words out loud.  
  
"Who are you talking about?" It was Myrtle.  
  
She looked for the voice and saw that she was waiting for an answer. "No one."  
  
"You seem upset with the person."  
  
"It's none of your business."  
  
"I think you should have a boyfriend."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You'll be in a better mood if you have one."  
  
"And how would you know? Did you have any when you were alive?"  
  
"It's just, I've seen a lot of couples having fun and when they're alone they become really moody. You need someone to make you happy."  
  
Hermione smiled and said, "I couldn't find anyone."  
  
"Are your standards that high?"  
  
"No, I just haven't met anyone."  
  
"There are people who dates someone even if they don't love them, still they have same results. Why don't you go get one? I'm sure guys would die to have a date with you. You might end up liking someone."  
  
"That's hard for me though."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm not comfortable asking someone to go on a date." She said sarcastically.  
  
"There's always a first time for everything. You could consider one of the Prefects."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean I saw one Prefect who looked perfect. His got a nice tan and his body is well built. If I could, I would touch those wonderful abs."  
  
"Is there any chance that this Prefect be a blonde and have blue eyes?"  
  
"Yes!" She said excitedly. "You fancy him don't you?" She teased her.  
  
'My gosh, am I really attracted to him?'  
  
"Silence means yes." She continued teasing her.  
  
"No! I don't." She said angrily. She stood up took her bathrobe and started to leave.  
  
"You can't deny it!!!!!!" Myrtle shouted.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione instead of becoming at peace was more troubled than before she came in to take a bath. She was still dripping wet but she didn't care. She was upset at what Myrtle said and worse because now she thought that what Myrtle said was true. She was so upset she wasn't looking at where she was going. All of a sudden, she was on the floor.  
  
"My, my, Granger, I didn't think you wanted me that much." Draco said as he looked at her lying on the floor. Not really lying, she was sitting on her butt with her legs apart. He looked at the length of her legs. Her hair was messily hanging all over her shoulders. She looked distressed about something and that only made her look gorgeous in his eyes. He fought the urge to kiss her even when she looked that adorable.  
  
"Fuck you Malfoy, don't you look where you're going?" The real person only brought her more annoyance.  
  
"Why should I move for someone like you?" Even when he said this he offered his hand. This time though, she accepted his help. She can feel her ass aching. She started massaging it to ease the pain. "I can help you there as well." He grinned at her.  
  
"I bet."  
  
"Don't I get at least a thank you kiss?"  
  
"For what? For bumping me?"  
  
"Because you want to." He teased her.  
  
She glared at him for a long time and then turned and left him standing alone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco headed to the bathroom. He relaxed into the tub. He started thinking of Hermione. That's what's he was thinking about these days. She had killer long legs. Her ass was a piece of art as well. Everything about her was perfect. But what he liked the most was her eyes. Her eyes were like a door to her feelings. He knew what she was feeling just by looking at her eyes. The mutual attraction thing was shit before but when he saw her eyes as he said that, he knew she was attracted too. Besides her staring was already a give-away.  
  
He focused his mind on what happened last night in the potions lab. He remembered her crawling from the table. But his mind got stuck with the kiss. He didn't think kissing an inexperienced person was fun. He was wrong. If anything, it only made his desire grow. He desired to teach her of other things than just meeting of lips.  
  
'I just have to find a way to make her admit to herself that she's attracted to me too.'  
  
"Aww. I thought you were free."  
  
"Who's there?" He looked around for the source.  
  
Myrtle appeared in front of him. "It's me, Myrtle. You should've heard about me."  
  
"I'm afraid not. Would you mind leaving? If you can't see I'm bathing." Draco was growing impatient with the puny ghost.  
  
"I was just thinking how good you two would be, but since you already have a girl friend." She started to leave.  
  
Draco's curiosity was itching to know who she was talking about, "Who is your friend?"  
  
Myrtle turned around and smiled at him. "Hermione Granger. She fancies you."  
  
"Did she tell you that?" Draco was beginning to imagine that this ghost was Hermione's confidante.  
  
"Not really, no one tells me anything really. But a girl knows these things." She winked at him.  
  
"Did she tell you anything about me?"  
  
"I think she was pissed at you."  
  
"Really now?" Draco could imagine how her eyes glisten with anger.  
  
"I think you were the one she was cursing."  
  
'She must have been thinking of the kiss. Good! It won't be too hard to make her admit how she feels. This could turn out to be fun.' He smiled as he began planning on what he'll do. 


	25. Confusion

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter's characters. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. Everything unfamiliar is mine. 5/23  
  
A/N: Thanks again for the reviews. By the way, I need to know if there's someone still interested. If there were anything you'd like me to change or add, do it in the reviews. I'm open for suggestions. Ok, there maybe a few side romance between the 2 best friends but I still like Draco and Hermione better. One likes her to be independent as that is her strong point and the other likes to control her. I think that she's stupid not to understand her dream.  
  
Title: Models  
  
Chapter25: Confusion  
  
Hermione walked aimlessly around Hogwarts trying to understand what the dream meant. 'Maybe it was nothing. Just forget about it. It's only a dream. There's no use thinking about it. Might as well finish my assignments.' She headed to the Gryffindor common room. She found Harry and Ron playing chess at one corner.  
  
"Hey guys, how's everything?"  
  
Harry looked up and smiled at her. His smile, she noticed was warm and welcoming. She returned his smile in kindness. Ron however looked too serious. Hermione looked at their game and noticed that Harry was beginning to really understand the game. Ron was clearly having a hard time thinking of his next move.  
  
"You guys finished yet?"  
  
"We'll finish it as soon as Ron make his move. It's been ages."  
  
Then, Ron smiled and made his move. Harry's eyes widened as he watched Ron. "You're right Harry, it's over. Checkmate." He smiled triumphantly.  
  
Hermione felt bad that Harry didn't win but what can she say, Ron's an expert. She sat beside Ron and started getting her books in Arithmancy.  
  
"You know Herm, you should have taken Divination with us. It's a hell lot of easier and the assignments not that bad."  
  
"Ron, how many times did I tell you that I don't want to be called Herm? It sounds like sperm and I don't like it. Besides, Divination is completely horseshit. I'm more into facts and what can be proven."  
  
"Whatever, when you get the extra classes of McGonagall and Flitwick you'd wish that you've chosen Divination."  
  
"Knock it Ron, we all have our interests. Besides I bet she can handle McGonagall and Flitwick with her eyes closed."  
  
"Thanks Harry. See Ron, stop being pessimistic."  
  
"Yeah right, he only said that because."  
  
Harry cut him off abruptly. "So what are you working on?"  
  
"Arithmancy. Sometimes it's interesting but most of the times, I like it for the challenge. How about you Divination? How's it coming along?"  
  
Parvati and Lavender heard their topic and joined them. "We have to predict our future this week. Harry and Ron are so good with this." Lavender cut in.  
  
"Really know?" Hermione was intrigued. 'Maybe they can tell me something about my dream. Oh right, I can't. What would they say if they found out about Malfoy? Bad idea. No, VERY bad idea.'  
  
"Actually, Lavender, I think Harry and Ron are not taking it seriously."  
  
"What makes you say that Parvati? Harry and I have been praised because of our predictions. It must mean something."  
  
"Well Ron, I think you're just making things up. I don't see you work for your predictions, well not as hard as we do anyways."  
  
"It just goes to show that we have talent for this sort of thing." Ron wouldn't back down.  
  
"Oh yeah, then why is it that none of your predictions came true?" Lavender was getting irritated.  
  
"We're just avoiding these things to happen. If something bad is going to happen then I would like to avoid it thank you."  
  
"Ok guys, let's stop this. As I've said, we all have our different interests and let's leave it at that." Harry was playing mediator again.  
  
Lavender glared at Ron and turned to leave. "Come on Parvati, I think I saw Ginny coming in."  
  
Ron was looking smug. "Don't do that Ron, it makes you look like Malfoy." Hermione teased. 'Seems like Lavender and Parvati are serious about this Divination thing. Maybe I'd go ask them later.'  
  
"Don't ever compare me to that slimy git!" Ron's face turned red at the thought.  
  
"Easy Ron, she was just saying that its bad fighting with girls."  
  
"Let's make a deal, stop calling me Herm, I'll stop comparing you to him."  
  
"Fine, although you'd have to excuse me the first few times, I'm already accustomed to calling you that name."  
  
Hermione nodded and started working on her Arithmancy.  
  
"Umm, Hermione?" Harry whispered shyly.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Ron was smiling as he watch his 2 best friends.  
  
"The trip to Hogsmeade is coming up. I was wondering if you'd like to." Harry was now blushing.  
  
Hermione looked up, saw Harry's face, and started to blush too.  
  
"Well, if you, umm." Harry looked down. He felt like a little boy.  
  
'Harry looks adorable like that.' Hermione thought.  
  
"What Harry's trying to say is if you'd like to come with him." Ron was impatient but instead of irritation, he looked amused at watching the 2.  
  
Harry glared at him. 'Why'd he said it and why is it that it looked easy for him?'  
  
"Sorry man, you were making a fool of yourself, thought I could lend a hand." Now he didn't know who blushed deeper Harry or Hermione.  
  
"Well, umm, since Ron. if you don't like it. its really ok."  
  
"Well umm, I've always come with you, why should it be a problem?"  
  
"'Cause this time, I won't be coming along. I have to finish my assignments for McGonagall. You guys are really lucky to be able to relax. So, Hermione, what's your answer?"  
  
"Ok I guess." She didn't dare look at her friends. She just continued with her work.  
  
Harry looked at his friend and mouthed a thank you. Ron just nodded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione's heart kept beating so fast. 'I can't believe it, me and Harry alone.' She was giddy with excitement. 'Stop it, it's not as if he wanted it. Ron had to do something, that's why it ended up this way. Don't over analyze the situation. He's your best friend!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
If Hermione's heart was beating fast, it was nothing compared to what Harry's heart was doing. He'll be alone with Hermione. He felt like he was close to heaven. His mind started thinking of what they could do there alone. He knew Ron finished his assignments and wouldn't miss trips to Hogsmeade for anything. He owed him a lot. He's so happy to have such great friends.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione still couldn't believe what happened. She was having a hard time listening to the meeting at hand. McGonagall was talking and she didn't even hear her calling her name. "Ms. Granger, if you're not interested you're free to go." McGonagall raised her voice to make sure everyone heard.  
  
Hermione felt embarrassed for not listening. This was her first time caught. "I'm sorry professor." She decided that she would think of something else. Something like the dream was a good one.  
  
McGonagall resumed her talks while Hermione kept thinking that she should talk with Parvati and Lavender. She was so busy she didn't realize that someone was staring at her.  
  
'What in hell could she possibly be thinking that could occupy her mind like that?' Draco was half angry and half jealous. 'Could she still be thinking of our kiss? I better find that out.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As soon as McGonagall ended the meeting, Hermione took her things. She didn't even put them in her bag. She wanted to hear what the dream meant. She stood up quickly and headed towards the door. Before she reached the door, she tripped on something. She didn't lose her balance but she did drop her things. 'Blast! Why do things like this happen when you're in a hurry.' She didn't look at what she tripped on and started collecting her things.  
  
As she bend down she saw someone helping her. She looked at what seemed like a guy to thank him but quickly shut her mouth as she saw the person. She continued collecting her things this time placing them inside her bag. She stood up and found Malfoy smiling at her. She took the things he picked up and glared at him.  
  
"Is that the way you thank people, Granger?"  
  
"Who said anything about thanking you? If I didn't know it, you tripped me!"  
  
"Accusing me eh? Am I not the one who helped you pick up your things?" He was trying to seduce her with his smile. It looked like it was working too. She wasn't moving or talking, just staring.  
  
'How could a face that be so cruel one minute and becomes so enticing?' She then realized what she was thinking and tried to think of other things. Her mind ended up with her memory of Harry. Suddenly, everything became clear, Malfoy was the enemy. "I'm not assuming, I'm stating a fact."  
  
She tried her luck escaping him to run towards the door but failed. He was much stronger and faster than her. It also seemed like he was always one- step ahead of her. He caught her left arms and pulled her close. She knew what was coming next and bit her lips trying her best to avoid him. He saw the look on her face and tried not to laugh. She looked cute with her lips pressed hard together with her eyes closed. He planted a kiss on her forehead and left her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione felt frustrated and guilty all at the same time. She was frustrated because all she got from the tension was a smack on her forehead. She got more upset since she just admitted to herself that she liked him to kiss her. 'He's the only one you've kissed so far and that's what makes you think you like him. Maybe if you try and kissed someone you care, the desire would fade.' She was desperately trying to convince herself. 'Maybe Harry would oblige? Stop it! He's your best friend nothing more. Besides what would he think if he found out about Malfoy?' She was getting a headache from trying to think. She felt confused. She needed something to hold on to in her confusion and she believed that the dream holds a key to it. 


	26. Interpretation

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter's characters. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. Everything unfamiliar is mine. 5/26  
  
A/N: Thanks again for the reviews. By the way, I need to know if there's someone still interested. If there were anything you'd like me to change or add, do it in the reviews. I'm open for suggestions. Ok, there maybe a few side romance between the 2 best friends but I still like Draco and Hermione better. One likes her to be independent as that is her strong point and the other likes to control her. I think that she's stupid not to understand her dream. Sorry about the grammar, I'm typing as I think and sometimes my mind moves faster than my hands and the grammar checker sometimes doesn't make sense either. Sometimes, we have slangs too in our country and I may have not noticed using it. It made sense to me but might not make any sense to others. Sorry! Besides, I'm not an American so I'm entitled to make mistakes. Sorry if I sounded harsh. BTW I have classes again so it may affect the story and updates.  
  
Title: Models  
  
Chapter26:  
  
Interpretation  
  
Hermione wanted to clear her head and went searching for Parvati and Lavender. She headed for the Gryffindor tower to look for them in the common room. She looked around and all she could find was Harry and Ron with the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. 'Probably thinking of plays again.'  
  
She headed upstairs in the dorms and there she saw who she was looking for and then some. Parvati, Lavender and Ginny were sitting on the middle bed and were talking about beauty products or perhaps boys.  
  
Parvati was the first to notice her. "Hey Hermione." She greeted her merrily.  
  
"Hey." Hermione returned her welcome. She was a bit disappointed because Ginny was there. She wanted to talk to them alone. She was already embarrassed at the idea of talking to the 2, Ginny only made it worse.  
  
"So, you tired of hogging my brother and Harry?" Ginny raised her eyebrows questioningly.  
  
"I wanted to catch up with the rest of my friends." She didn't quite like the tone Ginny was using.  
  
"Sure, it's been ages since we've talked." Lavender tapped on the bed motioning Hermione to sit beside her. "What do you want to talk about?"  
  
"Yeah, what does the great Prefect want to talk about?" Ginny was being sarcastic.  
  
Hermione thought about the idea of telling the dream to Ginny as well and it didn't seem right. 'She is after all Ron's sister.' "Anything, I've been bored with Quidditch techniques or chess, maybe you guys could give me the intrigue I'm looking for."  
  
"Oh, you wouldn't like our topics. You need to have to an experience to appreciate it. Aside from the usual hanging with Harry and Ron I'd say your experience lies on studies."  
  
"Actually, Ginny dear, I have more life than you know." Hermione added, 'More than your puny little head could understand.'  
  
"Leave her case Gin, she was our room mate before she got Prefect." Parvati loved talking with Ginny about guys but she didn't like the idea of conflict between fellow Gryffindors.  
  
"So anyway, Hermione, you said something about having experience and that kind of intrigues me." Lavender pried at what she was keeping.  
  
"Is this some kind of initiation to be able to talk with you?"  
  
"Sort of, you want intrigue, it's only fair that you give us some." Parvati was getting curious now.  
  
"PUHLEEZ! As if the book worm can get a life." Ginny couldn't believe that the 2 were actually interested in maybe a smack Hermione had.  
  
Hermione however didn't want to let Ginny slip. "Fine, but I won't give details. I've had a rendezvous with someone here in Hogwarts. I'm not telling who and where so don't bother." She winked at 2.  
  
"As if someone would." This time Ginny whispered it to herself. She couldn't help thinking that that someone could be Harry and the somewhere is one of the private Prefect rooms.  
  
Hermione was still able to hear it though but didn't mention anything else, afraid of saying something she shouldn't. "Really?" Lavender couldn't imagine the little miss perfect having an exciting adventure such as a rendezvous. "Well, if you're not saying who and where then tell us something on the how."  
  
"Really now, I would've thought you know that part already. Besides every kiss is the same." Hermione wanted to see the reaction on the girls. (Remember she swore that she'd find out if she liked the kiss?) When the girls didn't respond, she asked, "Right?"  
  
The three girls blushed and looked at each other.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Never again will I talk to those people. You'd think that they would have experience when all they've been talking about is boys. What a waste!' She headed for her sanctuary, which was the room in the library. She needed to get away from everything. She was getting more and more confused. Malfoy was the last person she would want to end up with. 'No wait! Even if he was the last person alive, I wouldn't dream of living with him.' Yes, Malfoy was desirable in some ways but his attitude keeps her from falling for him. 'What is attraction compared to his unbearable behavior?' She shook his head, 'He's a prat! Stop thinking of him.'  
  
She remembered the day when they had a Prefect meeting and he tried to kiss her again. She remembered how she was able to resist him. Harry. Harry, her best friend. Harry, who seemed to care. Harry and his wonderful smile. An innocent smile that can melt her heart. The softness of his welcoming eyes. His grace as he flew across the Quidditch field. The power he possessed with her. She marveled at her best friend. She closed her eyes as she relaxed her agitated body. She found her favorite chair and started to light up the room. She was once again glad to have the privacy that Dumbledore has given her. She lifted her feet and let it rest in the arms of the chair. She placed her head on the opposite. Her last thought was on his lips. How would it be like to kiss someone you care?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She remembered the place. The Lilacs were beckoning her to stay. She felt safe as if the flowers were trying to protect her from something. But then the butterfly came. As welcoming as the Lilacs were, there was something the butterfly possessed that had her captivated. She was led to the dark cave. The cave compared to the Lilacs were definitely scarier but she didn't mind knowing that nothing wrong's gonna happen. She's been here before and.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She woke up abruptly. 'Great! I tried to avoid him while I was awake but I ended dreaming of him. Why can't I escape him?' She was getting frustrated. 'The dream, I have to find out what it means.' She got up from the chair and went out of her sanctuary. She headed for the Restricted Area and looked for anything that is concerned about dreams. She took them to the room and began scanning for something that would help her understand the dream. She was annoyed when all she could find was a spell to make a dream into a reality. She gave up and resumed into her original position. She loved challenges and took it upon herself to uncover the meaning of the dream.  
  
'So, I know that the dream is about my attraction to Malfoy. He was the only one there. He was in a cave, a cave that may house a dangerous dragon. Dragon, that's him. The fire, I was attracted to it. What if I can put the fire out? Would my attraction to him die as well?' Her eyes glowered and began thinking of ways to kill the fire. 


	27. Confrontation

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter's characters. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. Everything unfamiliar is mine. 5/26  
  
A/N: Thanks again for the reviews. By the way, I need to know if there's someone still interested. If there were anything you'd like me to change or add, do it in the reviews. I'm open for suggestions. Ok, there maybe a few side romance between the 2 best friends but I still like Draco and Hermione better. One likes her to be independent as that is her strong point and the other likes to control her. Sorry about the grammar, I'm typing as I think and sometimes my mind moves faster than my hands and the grammar checker sometimes doesn't make sense either. Sometimes, we have slangs too in our country and I may have not noticed using it. It made sense to me but might not make any sense to others. Sorry! Besides, I'm not an American so I'm entitled to make mistakes. Sorry if I sounded harsh. BTW I have classes again so it may affect the story and updates.  
  
Title: Models  
  
Chapter27: Confrontation  
  
Hermione could feel something. Her head was aching. The chair was not comfortable as she believed it would be. She looked at her watch and noticed that she's late in her time only though. She was used to waking up early but now she woke up just in time for breakfast. She cast a spell to make her tidy up her wrinkled robe. She returned the books she got from the Restricted Area and headed to the Great Hall. She looked at the Gryffindor table and saw two pair of eyes lighten up as they motioned her to come along. She merely smiled and looked at the other side of the room. When she spotted what she was looking for she breathed deeply and marched forward.  
  
Malfoy was casually eating his breakfast while Pansy was giggling her head out. Hermione stopped beside Malfoy and cleared her throat. "Malfoy, we need to talk."  
  
Malfoy was shocked when he heard someone at his back. He turned to look and got even more surprised. 'What the.'  
  
"What is it mudblood? Don't you see he's eating? Wait your turn." Pansy never liked the idea of sharing her Draco.  
  
Malfoy rolled his eyes as he listened to Pansy. He weighed what was happening. 'What's worse, enduring the giggling lunatic or talking with a mudblood?' Instantly, he got up.  
  
At about this time, everybody's head was staring at the scene. Whisperings were heard. Icy glares were shot. "What's going on?"  
  
"I smell trouble."  
  
"What did I miss?"  
  
"Look! A Gryffindor and Malfoy."  
  
"Look! Malfoy and the mudblood."  
  
"What's happened to the golden trio?"  
  
These were a few of the words traveling all around the room but there was a line that was more distinct than the others. "What happened to Hermione Granger?"  
  
Malfoy was not oblivious to what's happening so he said, "I will not stand for any of your suggestions for our patrol tonight."  
  
Hermione nodded and started to leave. Malfoy followed from a distance. 'I have to admit, if I had to admire something from a Gryffindor, it would certainly be their courage.'  
  
The people still did not stop talking. Malfoy's desperate attempt to silence them didn't make sense to them. You know how people act at the sight of impossibility becoming reality.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When the 2 were safely behind the doors of the Great Hall Draco couldn't help it but smirk at her. "Couldn't wait to see me eh?"  
  
"Yeah, I really need to talk to you."  
  
"So, you are admitting that you're attracted to me?" He drew closer to her teasing her.  
  
Hermione was feeling some tension rising in her stomach. She tried to increase the space between them but found herself leaning on a wall. She swallowed trying to calm her nerves. "Yes, and that's the problem."  
  
"I don't see any problem." He stepped closer. He bent his head so that they were in eye-level.  
  
Hermione's mind started to become cloudy. 'Damn! This is hard.' She started to think about Harry, he always clears her mind. "Stop! Do you want to be caught in a compromising position? Someone from the Hall might see us."  
  
"You didn't seem to mind that earlier when you looked for me."  
  
She felt like her heart was exploding. She really couldn't hear well because of her heartbeats but still maintained composed. She could almost feel his lips as he talk. 'Think Harry!' Her mind commanded but her body didn't seem too anxious to follow. "That was different."  
  
"Whatever." He tried to kiss her but she was able to move her head to the side.  
  
"All I wanted to do was talk about the."  
  
Draco was disappointed but didn't move away. He felt like he wanted to be close. "Attraction," he finished for her.  
  
"Yes, and not act on it."  
  
"Fine. You do the talking." That was the only time he let go of his position and stood up straight.  
  
"Look, I think that I am attracted to you because you are something new to me. If I get used to you then I'm sure the attraction will fade."  
  
"I doubt that. So what are you planning to do about it?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe if we spend time more and get to know each other it will fade and we can move on with our lives. Admit it, you're attracted to and you don't want it as well. Why don't we try getting rid of this unwanted desire?"  
  
"You think that getting to know each other is the cure? How naïve can you get? The only way we can get over this is if we wore the attraction out. But you won't let me."  
  
Hermione scowled at the idea. "You are such a prat! I would never!"  
  
"You're the one who suggested to get rid of this why not embrace the solution?" He stared into her eyes for a long moment before he aimed for her mouth.  
  
This time, Hermione wasn't fast enough to picture Harry in her mind. The moment his lips touched hers her world went crazy. Suddenly, her legs became weak and the only way that she could stand was Malfoy's arms wrapped in her waist as he pulled her close. She started hearing sounds she couldn't recognize. Then she felt something penetrating through her mouth. Her eyes shot open and she pushed him.  
  
Malfoy backed off silently cursing himself. 'Fuck! I shouldn't have hasten my pace.'  
  
She was about to say something or rather shout something when the doors of the Great Hall burst open. She turned and saw her 2 friends' familiar faces. Actually, what she saw were 2 angry faces. She looked at the situation and was glad to see that she and Malfoy were in a considerable distance.  
  
Harry looked ready to pounce while Ron was glaring. Hermione didn't like the idea of fighting so she stepped in front of her friends, "I'm alright guys, and starving. Do you think you could come back inside and accompany me while I grab a bite?"  
  
Harry got her message and nodded. He ushered her into the Hall and went in after her but not before he could glare at Malfoy again. Ron followed his friends and mimic Harry's actions.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco felt a stab in his chest as Harry led Hermione back to the hall. I'll get back at that Potter once and for all. He started thinking of plans but it seemed like he can't think of anything else aside from the sweet taste of Hermione's mouth. 'She damned felt like she liked it why the hell did she have to stop?' He remembered the feeling when his tongue entered her mouth and got a peek from what she was not giving. It felt like the forbidden fruit. He was pleased to know that he was the first one to taste it. He knew from her reaction that she's never had one before. Everything about her was driving him crazy; from her figure that improved from her childish body, to her sweet kiss and to her glimmering eyes. He still didn't know what kind of glimmer he liked best, when she was mad or when she smiled. She has yet to smile at him to distinguish them.  
  
It annoyed him to realize that her smiles were already reserved for someone else. Namely the 2 people he hated the most, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. 'Those fools are merely taking her for granted. They don't deserve her.' He thought angrily.  
  
Actually what he hated the most at that moment was the fact that Hermione was under the control of those 2 idiots. With just their presence she returned to the reliable control freak old self. He meant to change all that. He will be the one in control not those 2.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry and Ron saw Hermione coming in for breakfast. They were worried when they didn't find her in the Great Hall. She was always first to arrive. They waited but became only more jumpy so they decided to go to her room. When they didn't hear any answer they went back to the Great Hall to see if she was there. All they found was Ginny, Lavender, and Parvati. When they settled beside the 3 girls they saw someone standing in the doorway. It was Hermione.  
  
Both relaxed to see that she was all right. They motioned her to come and sit with them and they only got a smile. Ron's back was facing the Slytherin table so Harry did all the looking.  
  
"So, where's she headed?" Ron asked.  
  
"Don't know yet." Harry's eyes widened when he saw her moving towards Malfoy.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"You're not gonna like or believe this."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She's headed for Malfoy!"  
  
"The slimy git!" Ron was getting ready to stand up to get to his friend's side to try to protect her.  
  
"Easy Ron, he hasn't done anything yet."  
  
"Are you gonna wait then?" Ron was irritated at Harry's answer.  
  
"It won't help anyone if we start the mess. Besides, I doubt Malfoy would do anything in front of Dumbledore."  
  
"Fine then! If something goes wrong." It was clear that Ron still had feelings towards her. She had been his crush for 2 years now. It's unavoidable. "And here I thought you cared for her."  
  
Harry wasn't paying any attention to Ron. He was staring hard on the Slytherin table. He was careful not to miss anything. He heard her say something then the whole room bursts with whispers. They were too far to understand a word that was exchanged. He was glaring at him as if it could protect Hermione.  
  
He watched as Malfoy got up and said something. As soon as the whispering started Ron turned around and watched as well. He didn't like what he saw and gave Malfoy the same treatment Harry was giving.  
  
Harry then saw Hermione walk away from the Slytherin table with Malfoy at a safe distance. Harry felt a pang of jealousy. He noticed that Hermione didn't seem to mind Malfoy, as if they were acquaintance even. 'Calm yourself; it must be something with regards to Prefect duties. It's nothing.'  
  
When the door shut the whispering came back. What was whispering words before got into loud buzzes.  
  
"Harry, I think that we should follow them."  
  
Harry couldn't answer. He couldn't believe what Hermione had done. 'Malfoy's a slimy git!'  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"Come on now Ron, she thinks that she needs new friends who are you to intervene?" Ginny was the only one at least in the Gryffindor area to see something good from all this.  
  
"Gin, that's Malfoy we're talking about!"  
  
"Maybe she's tired of you and Harry. She might need someone more exciting. Or maybe she's just like him, a."  
  
"Shut up! Don't you ever compare her to him! She's nothing like him or you for that matter." Ron lost his temper. "What happened to you? You weren't like this before."  
  
"Ron, I think we should go after them." Hermione and Malfoy were taking too long outside and Harry couldn't bare the idea of them alone.  
  
"That's what I've been telling you."  
  
Harry didn't really care what Ron thought. He was already up and heading towards the door. 'If he's harmed her in any way, I swear, I'll make him pay. in double!'  
  
Harry reached the door first but Ron was not far behind. Harry didn't know where to look for her first and started thinking of the possible places. He was both glad and utterly upset when he found them right outside the Hall. He was glad that he didn't have to look for her and upset because of her appearance. She looked flushed and her lips were a bit swollen. 'Fuck!' He knew those symptoms. He knew from experience that that came from a good snogging session. 'No! There must be some other way.' He glowered Malfoy. Ron seemed to understand as well and gave him icy stares. However, Harry looked a bit dangerous from his stance. Then Hermione blocked he's view. He looked at her and heard her say, "I'm alright guys, and starving. Do you think you could come back inside and accompany me while I grab a bite?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The three went back to their table and sat at the end.  
  
"What did you talk about?" Ron wanted to know everything.  
  
"Nothing really." She took some bread and put it on her plate. Ron offered bacons, which he had earlier while Harry filled her glass juice.  
  
"So, this is the last week you'd have to face Snape alone, aren't you glad?" Harry didn't want to press on. As a matter of fact, he wanted to forget what happened.  
  
"Yeah, you're right." She sighed.  
  
"Sounds like you don't like it to end." Ron was revolted at the idea.  
  
"Well do you?"  
  
"Like it to end?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No. Frankly, I like the way he challenges me. I find pleasure in being able to figure out a potion. I mean he enjoys making it hard for me. We've come to a mutual understanding; he gives me challenges for his sake and I figure them out."  
  
"You really need to have some more fun."  
  
"What kind of fun Ron? I am having fun you know."  
  
Harry was glad that the usual atmosphere that was between the three of them was back. At the back of his mind, 'I think she's spending a lot of time with him and is confused. I need to get him away from her, make her forget all about him.'  
  
Ron and Hermione were having a little argument that they both enjoyed when Ginny passed by. "So was he the one you had a rendezvous with?" She made sure the word rendezvous was loud and clear.  
  
Harry looked at Hermione and saw her blush. 'My god, does that mean that wasn't the first?'  
  
"Leave now Ginny, whatever you're planning won't work." Ron was quick to defend Hermione. Then Parvati and Lavender was at Ginny's side. "I think these 2 are bad influences to you. I suggest you find some new friends." Ron stared hard at his sister and it was returned thrice by the 3 girls altogether.  
  
Harry broke his spell and stared at Ginny. 'What has happened to her? She was sweet before.'  
  
Ginny felt Harry's eyes on her and took it as her cue to leave. 


	28. Test

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter's characters. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. Everything unfamiliar is mine. 5/28  
  
A/N: Thanks again for the reviews. By the way, I need to know if there's someone still interested. If there were anything you'd like me to change or add, do it in the reviews. I'm open for suggestions. Ok, there maybe a few side romance between the 2 best friends but I still like Draco and Hermione better. One likes her to be independent as that is her strong point and the other likes to control her. Sorry about the grammar, I'm typing as I think and sometimes my mind moves faster than my hands and the grammar checker sometimes doesn't make sense either. Sometimes, we have slangs too in our country and I may have not noticed using it. It made sense to me but might not make any sense to others. Sorry! Besides, I'm not an American so I'm entitled to make mistakes. Sorry if I sounded harsh. BTW I have classes again so it may affect the story and updates.  
  
Title: Models  
  
Chapter28:  
  
Test  
  
Harry and his friends had a big test on Transfiguration the following week. The troop went to the library to study for it. Hermione had made an outline for them to follow. At first they were all silent trying to understand their notes, but as always, the Gryffindors found their way to Hermione. She always had complete notes and to ask for clarifications. Every one was tensed about the test because there was word that McGonagall would put everything she's worth into this test and it's freaking the hell out of all the Hogwarts students.  
  
Neville and Dean were frequent visitors of the trio's table. They needed Hermione's help desperately. Hermione was kind enough to lend a hand. While everyone was busy studying there was someone thinking about other things.  
  
Harry was thinking of how good a friend Hermione was. He couldn't even think of surviving Hogwarts without Hermione. If there was one thing he is thankful for about the troll in his first year, it would certainly be for letting him be friends with Hermione.  
  
Hermione may have changed physically but that was not the reason he was attracted to her. It was only the means that made him accept the fact that he likes her. He had admired her for her mental capacity, strength of character, loyalty and her wit. She was in control of her world. Hermione likes him for himself unlike others who like him for his reputation. Cho was only a displacement of his affections. Ron was the first to notice Hermione's attributes and that was one reason he didn't recognize the strange feeling he's had with her. Besides, who else would know her better qualities than her best friends? And also, his friendship with her and Ron was the best thing that has happened to him. Because of them, he had found a new family. Sirius may be his godfather but no one can deny that he has spent more time with his friends.  
  
He considered summer to be his hell while other Hogwarts students would think otherwise. (Snape can be such a big ass.) Hogwarts is his home. Gryffindor is his family. He cannot risk loosing his friends. Ron was the brother he's never had and Hermione is. 'What is Hermione?' He has yet to find out.  
  
Harry still thinks that having a different relationship with Hermione is a big risk. He wouldn't be serious about it but since Ron made no big deal about it, he'd be willing to take the chance.  
  
Hermione was discussing something with Neville and Harry took the opportunity to take in the beautiful person that is Hermione. Every time he looked at her, he realizes that Hermione is different from any other girl. Hermione was independent and he knew how to please her. There were other independent girls like Cho for example who are independent but they did not have the conviction Hermione possessed. He didn't want any girl who'd suck up to him like what Ginny was beginning to become like. He just couldn't see himself being involved with a yes-man kind of girl. Conflict makes a relationship better. Without it, then you'd end up bored with your partner. Yup! Hermione was perfect and he wouldn't want to change her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione kept noticing Harry staring at her when he thought she wasn't looking. She can actually do two things at a time perfectly. So while she was helping Neville, she has been watching Harry's unusual behavior. 'If he needed anything he should say it.'  
  
When Neville kept returning later on, she got bored and started to anticipate what Neville was going to ask next. She ended up memorizing the whole lecture this way. She was wondering what was on Harry's mind. 'Was that admiration I saw in his eyes?' She questioned as she caught a glimpse of him staring at her. Her heart started to change its rhythm. She looked down ashamed that someone might see her blush. 'Stop it! That's your best friend. Don't put meaning into something that doesn't have any. He just admired you for being smart and helpful nothing else.' She keeps on denying not knowing how to react. She let her mind drift as she nodded at something Neville was telling her.  
  
'Why can't I dream about something pleasant? Harry's much better than the other.' She sighed thinking of the different ways why Harry's better than Malfoy. 'Physically, I must say I'm attracted to them both. Although I must give credit to Malfoy for having done well with his abs. Harry has a quick mind. So does Malfoy.' Her thoughts were now arguing. There's a part in her that's rooting for Malfoy's abs and the other for her best friend.  
  
'Yeah but he only uses it to irritate people, while Harry uses it in good ways.'  
  
'It's not Malfoy's fault that he's not being hunted down by Voldemort.'  
  
'Harry's a better man inside and out.'  
  
'Malfoy hasn't any chance to prove himself yet. Besides, you still do not know him too well.'  
  
'I know him well enough to know that he is dangerous, while Harry's safe.'  
  
'Safe means boring!'  
  
'Harry's a good friend and I know that he cares. He's dependable.'  
  
'Again, BORING!'  
  
'Harry's a friend and he wouldn't hurt me. Wouldn't it be better to have a boyfriend which is your best friend as well?'  
  
'Would you rather destroy the friendship?'  
  
Hermione's other mind couldn't think of a comeback. She treasured their special friendship and wouldn't want to do anything that can harm it. 'Why in the first place am I thinking of a ferret when there are better things to think about?'  
  
"Uh, Hermione? Are you alright?"  
  
"She's alright Neville. Sometimes she escapes to her world to relax a little."  
  
"Oh, I'm really sorry to bother you." Neville started to leave feeling a little embarrassed.  
  
Hermione snap from her thoughts and said, "I'm sorry, I was just thinking about something." She glared at Ron for the remark he said earlier. She liked being on top of things and it didn't hurt to know that her friends recognize it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The test was over. It wasn't really as hard as she thought. Actually, there wasn't any difference to the kinds of test that McGonagall usually made. Her friends started to mob her trying to compare answers. She wanted to stay but she still had the extra potions class. She declined giving her answers and headed straight to the potions lab.  
  
Harry saw her fleeing and tried to stop her. "Hermione, wait up!"  
  
"If you want her to reply I'd say you should call her like this. Herm, wait a minute!" Harry jabbed Ron in the ribs. He didn't want to anger her. "OW!"  
  
It produced the reaction Ron was aiming for. She turn around took giant steps toward Ron as she glared at him. "What!?!"  
  
"Harry wanted to talk to you."  
  
Hermione didn't have time to be affected by what he said and turned to Harry still wearing the icy glares as she raised one of her eyebrows.  
  
Harry however blushed at what Ron just said, "Nothing really, I was just wondering if you'd eat first before you go to Snape?"  
  
Hermione noticed that she was taking it out on Harry and softened her face. "I only have a few days for this class and I want to finish the potion that he taught me."  
  
"Yeah, what class are you going to take for the 2nd period?"  
  
"I'm taking Defense Against the Dark Arts next. I'd do everything to avoid Snape." Ron was quick to answer.  
  
"I guess I'll be taking Charms and Transfiguration then."  
  
"That leaves me with Snape." Harry had a disgruntled look about his face.  
  
"It'll be alright Harry, I'll help you out." She looked at Harry and smiled. "Is that all?"  
  
Harry was mesmerized by her smile and couldn't talk. Ron nudged him at the back. He was shook from his surprise but only managed a nod. And then she left.  
  
"What the hell was that for Ron?"  
  
"Act naturally man. Do you want her to feel weird around you?" Harry sighed and shook his head.  
  
"Do you think she's a bit too excited about going to Potion's?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Why don't you fetch her later? I think she'll like that."  
  
Harry thought it over as he walked to the Great Hall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione was excited to reach the lab. She wanted to finish the potion last night if Snape would've allowed her. It was an invisibility potion that needed some serious skills and you know Hermione loved challenges. She came and found the room occupied by somebody. 'He's already here? Doesn't he have anything better to do with his time?' Hermione caught a glimpse of Malfoy setting up his cauldron. She decided to ignore him like she usually does. She dropped her things on one of the tables, considerably far from him. She also started to set up her cauldron. She sat down and started to wait for Snape to arrive. The ingredients room was still locked so she couldn't continue her work. She got out one of her books on Charms and started reading it. She got absorbed at what she was reading that she didn't noticed that 30 minutes had passed.  
  
"Did you come here to read? I thought you do that in the library and not here?"  
  
She looked up from the book and glared at Malfoy. She looked at her watch and realized that she had been reading for a long time and that Snape was running late. She looked at the door to see if he was coming.  
  
"Why haven't you started with your potions yet?"  
  
"Obviously since he's not yet here to open the ingredients room."  
  
"He's not coming tonight, didn't you know?" He put his smug face into position.  
  
She glared at him for being so arrogant. "Did he say anything else?"  
  
"He did leave me something." He didn't answer her question. He wasn't wearing his robe just some pants and a shirt. He pulled a key from his pockets.  
  
She noticed that that was the key to the other room. She got up and headed straight to him, clearly very irritated. 'Why didn't he say anything sooner? PRAT!' As she reached him she put out her hand and asked for it. "Hand it over Malfoy."  
  
"You know, Snape entrusted it to me."  
  
"I wouldn't lose it. Just hand it over. You can watch me anyway."  
  
"Not till you do something first." He saw her eyes glimmer the familiar irritation. "Do as I say, and I'll let you use the key." He loved having the power to control her.  
  
Hermione was preparing for a fight but thought otherwise. She knows that Malfoy will not concede and it would be best for her to follow his orders. The only thing she can think of that Malfoy would want her to do is to kiss him. She was preparing herself for it. She didn't want to feel embarrassed, she would like it to look like the kiss meant nothing. But she can't help the way her heart started beating fast. She wasn't sure though if it was because of irritation for his arrogance or because of anticipation. She walked towards him and looked down at him.  
  
Draco sat down as she started thinking of the consequences of his proposition. He watched every move that she made. She took of her robe and let it hang on her chair. She was wearing a white blouse and a denim short skirt. 'Arrogant little mudblood, why would she be wearing a white top when she's conjuring potions? It's as if she's proclaiming that she wouldn't make any mistake. Not that she has but still.'  
  
He couldn't think straight because now, she was standing in front of him. 'Her eyes were exceptional up close.' He felt an urge to kiss her especially since she's leaning like that. 'What the hell is she doing?'  
  
He stared into her eyes and saw it closing. She was coming closer and closer. His heartbeat kept getting faster as the distance decreased. Then it hit him, 'She thinks that I would like her to kiss me eh.' He slanted his face and prepared to taste her.  
  
Hermione closed her eyes and though, 'Here goes nothing.' Her lips touched his and the unusual tingling feeling suddenly returned. She noted how soft his lips were. There was something building in her stomach and felt dizzy. She needed to hold onto something to steady herself.  
  
As Hermione closed in the space, the hunger that he had for her started to surface. His hands settled at her waist to keep her from moving. One of his hands came up to her chin and lifted it up to kiss her thoroughly. He brushed his tongue on her lower lips and felt her open her mouth in shock. He didn't waste any opportunity so he slid his tongue to completely taste her. She started to protest but he wouldn't have any of it. 'She's the one who started this. Not my fault it got out of hand.' When she got used to the idea of having a foreign tongue inside her mouth she felt new a tingling building up inside her. She didn't know what to do. She was barely got used to kissing someone and now he's doing something new.  
  
Draco felt her tense up. He started to caress her face to calm her nerves. He was having a hell of a time too with his own nerves. He didn't think that a kiss from her would have such an affect like this. It's as if the more you get from her the more you get addicted and want more. She was like a drug to him. He was already feeling different sensations with her being a passive kisser but he's hunger was still there. He wanted more. He teased her tongue to imitate what he was doing. Hermione was a bold person. She didn't back down from any challenges neither will she do any of the sort here.  
  
She must say, she was enjoying every second of this kiss and wondered if she could increase the satisfaction. She started to move her tongue and felt something intense running inside her. She clung to Malfoy desperately needing support since her legs weren't working properly. She hasn't felt anything like this before it was draining yet stimulating.  
  
Once her tongue started moving, he felt like devouring her right there and then. Although her tongue moved shyly, it brought back different familiar sensations back to life. He knew he had to stop because these sensations only lead to one thing, and besides, he noticed that his little mudblood was breathing in short gasps and in need of a little air. He backed of and closed his eyes as if locking the sensations that he was feeling. Hermione on the other hand was trying to recover from the kiss. She turned away embarrassed at what she just did.  
  
That gave Draco the chance to finally start thinking again. "I didn't think that those glares you've thrown was an invitation for a kiss. Don't worry, I'll remember that from now on."  
  
Hermione felt her face turn red and tried to calm herself down. 'Why that arrogant prat, one would think that I was the one who constituted the kiss!'  
  
"Now that that's done, let's get on with the proposition I've asked you earlier shall we?"  
  
'What in hell is he talking about? What the hell does he want from me?' She turned her around, completely recovered and looked at him questioningly.  
  
He saw a glimpse of fear in her eyes and he loved it. "What? You think I wanted you to kiss me? I must admit there are some girls who'd want to spend time with me but I didn't think you were one of them?"  
  
Hermione's mouth dropped open. 'Why the arrogant son of a bitch!'  
  
Draco wanted to laugh at her expression but decided on the smug look.  
  
"Why you arrogant slimy git!" She was going to continue but was cut off.  
  
"I just thought that you could help me out with this potion that Snape gave me." He said truthfully. He didn't want to ask for her help because of their status but he didn't want to look stupid in the eyes of the only professor that he respected. He did give her credit for being able to accomplish whatever was assigned to her. He knew that the only one that could help him in this advance potion was she.  
  
"Why didn't you stop me from making a fool then?"  
  
"You were so generous, I didn't want to decline. Besides, I didn't ask you to."  
  
"You did imply though."  
  
"Don't act as if I've robbed you of anything, you gave and I brought it upon myself to receive. I know that you took pleasure in kissing me. Correct me if I'm wrong but you did kiss me back."  
  
Hermione knew he was right and got really pissed because of it. She couldn't do anything at all though, she wanted to finish the potion and by all means she'd do so. "Fine, what's your problem?" 


	29. PreHogsmeade

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter's characters. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. Everything unfamiliar is mine. 5/30  
  
A/N: Thanks again for the reviews. By the way, I need to know if there's someone still interested. If there were anything you'd like me to change or add, do it in the reviews. I'm open for suggestions. Ok, there maybe a few side romance between the 2 best friends but I still like Draco and Hermione better. One likes her to be independent as that is her strong point and the other likes to control her. Sorry about the grammar, I'm typing as I think and sometimes my mind moves faster than my hands and the grammar checker sometimes doesn't make sense either. Sometimes, we have slangs too in our country and I may have not noticed using it. It made sense to me but might not make any sense to others. Sorry! Besides, I'm not an American so I'm entitled to make mistakes. Sorry if I sounded harsh. BTW I have classes again so it may affect the story and updates.  
  
Title: Models  
  
Chapter29: Pre-Hogsmeade  
  
It was the day that both Harry and Hermione had been looking forward to. They were going to spend one whole day alone together the next day. None of the two were able to focus on their subjects and they were having Potions. Harry got loads of warning from Snape already and had lost 10 points already.  
  
Hermione on the other hand wasn't paying any attention. Usually, she'd be the one to actually conjure the potion but now, Draco was responsible. She figured that since he was having advance potions he could handle simple ones taught in class. She was thinking of what could happen in the trip the next day.  
  
Nobody gave any thought about Draco doing all the work but Snape noticed. "Ms. Granger, just tell me if you're getting bored with the potion. You may leave if the lesson does not interest you."  
  
Hermione blushed at the words of her professor. She stared at Harry and held his gaze for a moment. They both snickered as if they heard a joke. Ron found it funny too. His 2 best friends got caught daydreaming at what's going to happen tomorrow.  
  
Draco however didn't find it amusing instead irritating. 'What happened?' He was getting jealous at her friends. It's like they have hidden meanings even as they stared. He wanted to know what happened between her and Potter. "Hey Granger, should I put the powder before the root or vice versa?" He wanted to break any connection she had with him.  
  
Hermione looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Are you kidding?"  
  
"Snape already called you, I wouldn't want to get a low grade here because you couldn't stop staring at Potter."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and started stirring the mixture as Draco added the roots. Her mind however was doing overtime work. She was still picturing her day tomorrow. A smile slightly crept through her mouth.  
  
"Something funny?"  
  
Hermione eyed her partner, 'Malfoy's talking a lot lately, what's he up to?'  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Something's occupying your mind and that's not good when you're mixing potions."  
  
"It's none of your business."  
  
"Does it have anything to do with Hogsmeade and Potter?"  
  
"Told you it's none of your business."  
  
"So did he ask you for a date or something?" Please say no, please say no.  
  
Hermione's cheek began to turn red.  
  
Draco was good at hiding his emotions so he wore a smirk to hide the pain in his chest. "What a pity, I thought he and Weasley were a good couple."  
  
"What do you care, Harry doesn't see Ginny in that way."  
  
"Who said anything about Ginny?"  
  
Instead of getting angry she found the remark kind of funny. She was not blest with Malfoy's talent however. She let her smile became apparent.  
  
'Hell, she finally smiled at me.' He liked it. He began thinking of other things to tell her to make her smile.  
  
"Stop it. Harry and Ron are just friends just like with me."  
  
"That's what I've been talking about."  
  
Hermione flushed.  
  
"You finished your potion last night, are you excited at your next project?"  
  
"Actually, I doubt that he'll give me one more."  
  
"Why'd you say that?"  
  
"I'm done with potions now, I'll move on to Charms and Transfiguration."  
  
"I didn't think that you'd give up potions."  
  
"We only have limited time for every subject. Harry will be taking Potions next."  
  
'Fuck! I'll be stuck with Potter!'  
  
She didn't know why she told him that. It was just so nice to finally have a decent conversation with him partner instead of insults.  
  
'Is this the reason why Snape didn't show up last night as well. He does seem a little grumpy today. If I didn't know better, I'd say he's grown fond of Granger. Maybe he just realized that he'd have one on one with Potter. Yeah that must be it.'  
  
"Malfoy, are you alright?"  
  
"Huh?" Draco was caught unaware. "What did you say?"  
  
"I just asked if you'd continue your advance potions."  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
"Let me guess, you'd like to rub it in his face that you know more than he does."  
  
"My, my, my Granger, I didn't think you have such nasty thoughts. I didn't consider the idea but since you've suggested it, it does sound interesting. Thanks." He smiled at her.  
  
She rolled her eyes on him starting to feel the usual annoyance. "I didn't think Malfoys know how to show any gratitude." 'He'll never change. Why does it make me feel upset?'  
  
Draco let it slide. "Um about the other night."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"The kiss."  
  
"That was a mistake and I've forgotten about it already."  
  
"Really? I would've thought you'd contemplate about it considering it was your first real one."  
  
"I don't want to talk about it. Not now, not ever."  
  
"Whatever, I'm not into talking either. Hands-on is so much better."  
  
She just shook her head in disgust. Actually he was right. She had been thinking about it, about the feelings it stirred up and most especially him. She did want to forget about it/him whatever, but she couldn't. The reason she came up for it was she felt lust for Malfoy and that was it. He's not his friend and he hates her. There was nothing more but pure lust. She found out that the only thing to get her mind off him is if she thought about Harry. It was working great until he faced her and talked to her. Those were the moments where nothing else can occupy her mind. It always starts at how irritated she is with him and ended up with longing to kiss him and be kissed. She knows its not a healthy habit but she couldn't do without it.  
  
She was basically both glad and infuriated for the extra potion class to end. Glad since she wouldn't be working alone with him and exasperated since all those challenges that Snape gave her was about to end.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'This is the last day for the extra potion.' Hermione sighed deeply as she entered the lab. Usually, she was always first to arrive but during this last week, Malfoy always beat her in getting to the room. She placed her bag in her usual chair and took of her robe. Ever since Snape cast a spell to keep the room warm, she felt too hot and wore cotton material blouse. Today she wore a baby blue sleeveless blouse and a comfortable skirt. She was wondering what she'd do today. She already finished the potion for the week and there is simply no time for another.  
  
Draco started to set up his things but he didn't seem to be working on something.  
  
"Are you done with your potion?" She realized that Snape gave different potions to them. Malfoy's were child's play compared to her work.  
  
"Snape didn't give me the key. I can't start without it." He said matter- of-factly.  
  
"I see."  
  
"Trying to make a conversation?" He smiled at her. He walked towards her table.  
  
"I just." She was blushing. "I was just wondering why you weren't doing anything."  
  
"Whatever. So long as we're speaking, what do you do for fun, except of course from studying?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Aside from the fact that I'm muggle-born, I am just like any other witch."  
  
"What I meant was, you were a kid before and didn't have any friends that came from the wizarding family. What did you consider fun then?"  
  
"Since muggles do not possess any magic,"  
  
"Naturally."  
  
"They made up with technology. Science is sometimes as exciting as magic."  
  
"But it's not as good as magic."  
  
"Both magic and technology has its advantages."  
  
"Really!" He said sarcastically, he couldn't see himself living without magic. He believed that there's no replacement for magic.  
  
"For example, in the library, you have to look for things manually. The muggles have simplified this by creating the Internet. You can just type a word in the computer and you'll get the information you need."  
  
"I should've known that the only advantage you'll see is in relation to studying."  
  
She just rolled her eyes. "There are other things but I doubt that you'd understand them."  
  
"HA! You just can't think of anything else." He said arrogantly.  
  
"I won't defend my world to someone who's closed his mind already. Muggles can do just fine without magic."  
  
Just then, Snape entered the lab. "Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy, having a conversation. I wouldn't have guessed." Both students turned and acknowledged his presence. Draco started back to his table.  
  
"Ms. Granger, since there is no time for you to take on a new potion, I must say there is no reason for you to stay here. Mr. Malfoy, continue with your work." Draco looked disappointed that Hermione was going to leave. She wouldn't be here working with him anymore.  
  
Hermione nodded and started to leave. Before she could reach the door, she took a double turn and faced her professor.  
  
"What is it Ms. Granger?"  
  
Hermione walked towards her professor. Snape eyed her as she reached the table. "I just wanted to say thank you sir."  
  
Both men were shocked at what she said. They both knew that Snape was trying to give her a hard time. It didn't make sense for her to thank him.  
  
'She's a mudblood. She's different. She doesn't make sense.' Draco thought.  
  
"I want to thank you for the challenges you've put up for me." She continued as Snape recovered from his shock. "I did learn a lot. You've motivated me to do well in this class. Frankly sir, I have taken potions for granted, I didn't know the wonderful possibilities it offered." Snape nodded, speechless at what she was saying. "What I really wanted to say is that I would miss this class. Since the day I have tasted the potential, I have generated a craving to learn more. I wanted to know if there would be a chance to do this again."  
  
Snape knows no compassion. He did see her passion and have gone weak from it. Even if she is a Gryffindor and best friend to Harry Potter he cannot ignore the growing fondness for her. Of course he wouldn't show this to anyone. "You're time with me is up Ms. Granger so I suggest that you move on."  
  
Hermione felt disappointed. She was so sure that that little speech she just said would open him up and let her continue to work with him. She bowed her head and turned to leave.  
  
Draco was impressed. 'She has shown so much passion. I didn't think that she actually liked this subject.'  
  
"Ms. Granger." She turned her eyes hopeful. "Out of curiosity, who'd be next?"  
  
"Harry Potter sir." She said disappointedly.  
  
Snape's brow began forming angry brows. He saw the disappointed look on her face. He didn't want to kill her passion for the subject. There are only a few people who like it and she was the only one who had such a passion. 'It wouldn't hurt of she could come in once in a while. Compared to Potter, she's ok.' "Ms. Granger?"  
  
"Yes sir?" She turned around but this time she didn't put her hopes up.  
  
"There are potions that you weren't able to finish because you were too slow on the first project. I wonder if you'd like to try them out?"  
  
Hermione smiled and nodded eagerly.  
  
"Very well, tell me beforehand when you would like to make the potions."  
  
Hermione nodded again and smiled some more before she headed for the door. 'I have to fix my schedule. I'd be having extra Transfiguration, Charms, and Potions. I'd have to make sacrifices. What am I saying? If Ron did fine I would too. That's right think positive.'  
  
Draco was surprised at Hermione for thanking Snape but what shocked him the most was Snape showing compassion especially to a Gryffindor mudblood. 'I have to admit; there is something more to her than being a mudblood. What's the harm in trying to figure it out?' 


	30. Hogsmeade

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter's characters. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. Everything unfamiliar is mine. 5/30  
  
A/N: Thanks again for the reviews. By the way, I need to know if there's someone still interested. If there were anything you'd like me to change or add, do it in the reviews. I'm open for suggestions. Ok, there maybe a few side romance between the 2 best friends but I still like Draco and Hermione better. One likes her to be independent as that is her strong point and the other likes to control her. Sorry about the grammar, I'm typing as I think and sometimes my mind moves faster than my hands and the grammar checker sometimes doesn't make sense either. Sometimes, we have slangs too in our country and I may have not noticed using it. It made sense to me but might not make any sense to others. Sorry! Besides, I'm not an American so I'm entitled to make mistakes. Sorry if I sounded harsh. BTW I have classes again so it may affect the story and updates.  
  
Title: Models  
  
Chapter30: Hogsmeade  
  
Hermione woke up early because of her excitement. She took her bath leisurely since she still has a lot of time to prepare. As she bathed she remembered the Lilacs and remembered the dream. 'What are you thinking! You're going to spend a whole day alone with Harry and now you're think of him!?!'  
  
Hermione didn't feel like eating breakfast so she stayed inside her room and tried to arrange her schedule as best she could when she heard a knock. 'Who could that be?'  
  
"Herm?"  
  
She didn't have to guess she swiftly opened the door before another word came out Ron's mouth. "What?" She shouted at him. As she looked at Ron she saw a passerby shaking his head as if amused at something. "What are you laughing about?"  
  
Ron was shocked. He wasn't laughing. He looked around and saw Malfoy. His face turned into a scowl of its own free will. "What are you laughing at?" He sounded annoyed.  
  
"You, actually." He then turned his attention to Hermione and was struck as he saw her. She was wearing a white simple spaghetti strapped shirt with soft blue skirt with little daisies printed all over. She looked simple yet elegant. Her sandals matched her outfit through which her petite feet came visible. In short, he liked what he saw. She was attractive in everything that she wears. 'Damn Potter! She dressed up like that for him, obviously.'  
  
"Close your mouth Malfoy, you're drooling." Ron didn't like anybody looking at her like that.  
  
Draco caught himself. He wanted to say something to Ron but was distracted at Hermione's laugh. "You look fine for a."  
  
"A what Malfoy? Choose your words carefully." She was amused that she could make Malfoy look like a fool for a change.  
  
Draco didn't have a chance to say anything in his defense when Pansy came flying to strap on his arm. "What the hell!" Draco was caught surprised.  
  
She smirked first at the 2 Gryffindors before saying, "Your mother's dead."  
  
"That's not funny Pansy." Draco was getting irritated by the minute. Hermione noticed this. She didn't find the news amusing either. She looked at her for some sign of lie but didn't find any.  
  
"It's true Draco, your mother's dead. It's written in the Daily Prophet."  
  
"I don't believe you. Father would've told me something." He didn't look like he was sure of what he was saying. Pansy however dragged him away from the Gryffindors.  
  
"He deserved it."  
  
Hermione was shocked to hear Ron say that. "How can you be so insensitive?"  
  
"Watch it, you sound like you care for him."  
  
"It's just, how would you feel if your mum dies?"  
  
"I get your point." Ron didn't want to argue anymore especially when she's taking Malfoy's side.  
  
"Exactly, but picture Pansy telling you those words."  
  
"I guess your right. Nobody deserves to be notified like that." He said to appease her.  
  
Hermione knew her friend to well and just rolled her eyes. "So, what're you doing here?"  
  
"You're late for breakfast. I would've thought you'd be excited to be alone with him." He winked at her.  
  
"I just had a lot to do. Besides, I'm not hungry."  
  
"Really?"  
  
She just smiled.  
  
"Look, something happened and I ended up going to Hogsmeade after all."  
  
Hermione's eyes widened. She was thinking that her day alone with Harry would be non-existent.  
  
Ron saw her expression and laughed heartily. Hermione blushed deep red in return. Ron just laughed harder. "You should've seen you face." He was trying to control himself. "Yes, I will be going to Hogsmeade but I will join Lavender. She asked me before and I said yes." This was the only time Hermione released her breath.  
  
Ron smiled at her. "That way, I can still go and enjoy at the same time keep watch of my little sister." He winked at her again.  
  
Hermione smiled wider than Ron had. They both understood what that meant. 'I'm so lucky to have Ron as my friend.' They remained silent as they headed for the Great Hall. Hermione let Ron win that round, she owed him that much.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry was fidgeting in his seat as he sat beside Hermione. 'She looks great.' He didn't know what to do. He still does not know how she saw him. He didn't want to ruin the friendship still he wanted more.  
  
(A/N: I'm not really familiar with the place so excuse the lack of description.)  
  
They had a good time going all around. Hermione got tired of running here and there and suggested that they stay at 'Three Broomsticks'. Harry agreed, eager to finally talk to her. It was also the only time they had to speak freely about Ron or Ginny.  
  
Harry ordered some buttlebeers for them. "So, this was fun eh?"  
  
"Yeah! We should do this some other time."  
  
'She just had fun. Stop insinuating that she likes another date because this isn't really a date after all.' He thought but said something like, "I think Ron wouldn't like that though."  
  
Hermione laughed knowing how Ron would react. "He'd blow his top off."  
  
Harry smiled, glad that Hermione was enjoying herself. That was his goal so that he could ask her out again. Earlier he had trouble talking to her but now, he felt like just as before, when he still saw her as a best friend. 'I guess it does pay to fall for your best friend. You don't have to go through awkward stages such as getting to know them. They've seen you through your worst and best. There's nothing to hide.' "I bet."  
  
"Oh, Snape said I could do extra potions even when our class ended. I could help you both when you need me."  
  
"Really? I would've thought you'd be absorbed in your work." He teased her.  
  
'Is that all I am to everybody?' "Well, if you don't need me then it would be better. I have other things to do too you know." She tried not to sound irritated.  
  
Harry however, caught the few increases in her intonations. "You do know I was just playing?"  
  
Hermione sighed and smiled at him.  
  
"Let's change topic."  
  
"What about Harry?"  
  
Harry so much wanted to talk about their relationship but was too scared. "Let's see, Ginny has changed hasn't she?"  
  
"I'm afraid that's true. She was so sweet before. I really liked her better before."  
  
"I wonder what made her change?"  
  
'You are a fool you know. She likes you and you've been paying attention to me. That's what!' "Don't know myself."  
  
"I don't think she's a good topic."  
  
"Neither do I. Cho's graduating this year."  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
"Doesn't that bother you?" She wanted to know how he felt for her.  
  
"Not really. I have other things to think about."  
  
Hermione wasn't that happy to hear what he said.  
  
"How are you and Victor?" 'Where did that come from?'  
  
"Where did that come from?"  
  
"Actually, I don't know myself. Maybe because you never really talked about it."  
  
"Haven't I told you before that he and I are just friends?"  
  
"It doesn't look like we can find a good topic to talk about."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
  
"It's just that I am really."  
  
"Nervous?"  
  
"Yeah, something like that."  
  
"You don't have to be, I'm your best friend. You know I won't do anything to hurt you or your pride." She winked at him and smiled.  
  
"Best friends huh?" He felt a stab of pain going through him. He wanted more from their relationship but it seemed like it was not mutual.  
  
"What? You don't want to be my friend?" She was practically praying that he'd say something.  
  
"Of course I do. You mean a lot to me."  
  
She shivered at the words. 'What that does mean?'  
  
"Don't I mean anything to you?" 'Please, please, please say something.'  
  
"You mean a lot to me too." She saw him breathe at her words and she blushed. Since then, their conversation came out smoothly and naturally. Sometimes when Harry would tease her, she slaps his hand jokingly sending thrilling sensation between them. It was not long until Hermione looked at her watched and saw that it was already getting late. "I think we should get along now, it's getting dark."  
  
Harry didn't notice since all his attention was put onto the girl he's with. People were staring at them especially at Hermione. They were both accustomed with the staring so it didn't really bother them. The stares however were more fixed on the girl that was with Harry Potter.  
  
When Harry did look around, he agreed. "Yeah, we'd better."  
  
They both got up and started to leave. They were halfway to the door when she remembered that she forgot something on the table. "You go on out, I'll be right there."  
  
"Sure?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Harry went out to wait for her when Ron, Lavender, Parvati, and Ginny came strolling by. Ron looked like convincing the other girls to go another way but they wouldn't budge. 'What the heck, it's over any way.' "Hi guys!"  
  
They all gave their hello's and started talking about their day. Ginny didn't see Hermione and started looking for her. No one saw Ginny come in the store. She was not really that noticeable. She cast a spell on the walkway so that anyone who walked on it would trip. She giggled and joined the crowd.  
  
Hermione was in a hurry, especially since she saw Ginny's crowd nearing Harry. She got her stuff and walked towards the door. When she neared the door Harry waved at her and she waved back with a smile. She wasn't looking were she was stepping and then it happened.  
  
She tripped. She lost her balance and began falling. Harry was fast to act being a seeker and all. Still he wasn't able to catch her but he did break her fall. She fell on him face to face. She felt embarrassed at first but then she heard laughter. Harry now was wearing an angry face. The laughter was contagious and she began laughing as well.  
  
Harry's face softened as he heard her laugh.  
  
She looked at Harry's face and said, "Sorry and thanks." She was going to place a kiss on his cheek in her gratitude. Harry panicked and moved his head. What was intended to be a peck in the cheek ended in his lips instead. Both blushed very deeply.  
  
Ron shook his head and started to help them both on their feet. There followed an awkward silence afterwards.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry couldn't help but think as he lay on his bed about the kiss. Sure it was a peck but it was a peck from Hermione. He's had kisses before but there was something different from the peck that he shared with her. 'I guess that's how it feels when you care about the person. Mental note: thank Ginny for what she did.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione lay awake in her bed as she thought about the kiss. 'That's what 1st kiss should be like.' She can feel herself blush as she recalled the scene. She was on top of him and initiated the kiss. 'What would it feel like if we kissed the way Malfoy and I did?' She sighed at anticipation. She wanted more than anything to try it with Harry.  
  
She sighed feeling ridiculous at thinking of kissing someone who saw her as merely a best friend. She looked out of her window trying to think of other things to get her wits altogether. She saw a figure near the lake. The figure was holding a piece of paper. If only there was enough light, she would be able to see the person's face. 


	31. The News

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter's characters. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. Everything unfamiliar is mine. 5/31  
  
A/N: Thanks again for the reviews. By the way, I need to know if there's someone still interested. If there were anything you'd like me to change or add, do it in the reviews. I'm open for suggestions.  
  
Title: Models  
  
Chapter31: The News  
  
Draco Malfoy couldn't sleep that night. He sent an owl to his father to see if there was any truth to the news. He wanted to wait in the Owlery eager for his father's reply. He did actually go looking for Dumbledore because he seemed to know what's happening all around but he didn't find him anywhere. The halls of Hogwarts seem getting smaller every minute. He needed some air to cool himself. He walked towards the lake. He welcomed the cool air that surrounded him. He sat near the water and started to reminisce.  
  
He remembered the times when he was with his mother. Lucius never showed any sign of compassion. As a child, he yearned it from his father but never received any. His mother was the only one to give him what he wanted and somehow, it sustained him up to this moment. He couldn't bear the idea of losing her. He wanted to know the truth. desperately. He stared far away as if looking for something and didn't remember falling asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day Hermione was still overflowing with energy from the night before. After her morning ritual she saw that she still had the extra energy and the extra time to do something. She looked out her window remembering that there was a person near the lake last night to check if the person left. She was shocked to see a body lying very near the water. 'Who could that be? It's freezing cold today, who'd be able to stand these temperature?' As a Prefect her instinct told her to rush to the person's side. She rushed out of her room and down the flight of stairs. She ran directly towards the lake and saw a very pale Malfoy.  
  
She walked to his side and nudged him to wake him up. "Malfoy, wake up. It's cold here, you'll catch a cold."  
  
Draco did not react.  
  
She removed her robe and placed it around him. She looked around to see if there was someone who could help her. She remembered the spell Snape cast for the dungeon and tried it. There was a slight change of temperature near them, since they were in an open space. She felt him and rubbed his hands to help circulate his blood. When she was done with her task, she tried to wake him up. "Malfoy, you have to wake up or you'll catch your death."  
  
This time Draco stirred. He was after all a light sleeper. He regained consciousness as he felt someone rub his hands. He was a bit shocked to hear Hermione's voice. That's what he needed to circulate his blood. "That would make you and you're Gryffindor friends happy."  
  
Hermione smiled to hear him respond. 'He'll never change.' "Yeah, but that's not how it should be." She said as she helped him into a sitting position.  
  
"And how should it be?" He was still focusing his eyes to the sunlight.  
  
She didn't answer him. She just stared at him checking if he was ok. 'His mouth seems to be working well. Is that good?' She eyed him making sure that he'll be all right. Draco watched her as she did so. "You seem, to be doing ok."  
  
"I guess, if you define ok as freezing."  
  
"I did what I could, if you're not thankful then I guess you'd better hand me back my robe."  
  
Draco looked at her and then at himself and saw her robe hanging on him. He peeled himself of her robe. He handed her the robe.  
  
Hermione took it and wore it around her. "What were you doing out here all night?"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
She pointed at her window and said, "I saw someone near the lake last night."  
  
He looked at where she pointed and nodded.  
  
"So are you going to answer my question?"  
  
"It doesn't concern you."  
  
"Fine." She started to stand up but was prevented when he held her hand.  
  
"That was rude of me, when you took care of me."  
  
"Are you trying to apologize?" She smiled wryly. "I didn't know Malfoy's knew how."  
  
He didn't respond and just started to look down.  
  
Hermione knew this was not the time for teasing of the sort he really needed someone to talk to. "Is it about your mother?"  
  
Draco raised his head and stared at her eyes. Hermione knew the answer.  
  
"The news are not always true you know. Have you tried contacting your father? Professor Dumbledore could help. I mean, if the news were true then your father would have said something."  
  
"You don't understand."  
  
"I'm willing to listen."  
  
Draco looked hesitant. He'd never opened up to anyone before. He sighed and said, "I wouldn't be surprised if my father wouldn't tell it to me. He doesn't care. He's attending to more important business."  
  
"Not all news are true though, remember when you made up stories about Harry, me and Victor?" She was trying to lighten the mood.  
  
Draco smiled a little. "I guess. But then again, we're talking about death here. Those things I said were just gossips."  
  
Hermione was starting to feel apprehensive. His reasons were logical. She tucked the loose strands behind her ear. "What about Dumbledore?"  
  
"I searched for him last night and he wasn't around."  
  
Draco looked really depressed. "Then stop looking so glum. Let's ask him when he arrives. That look doesn't suit you. I've never seen you this way before."  
  
Draco fixed his face to his normal smirked and looked up. "That better?"  
  
Hermione couldn't believe how easy for him to mask his feelings. 'How many times has he done this? It seems like it's a natural thing for him.' She nodded.  
  
"Uh, Granger?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"About today." He couldn't look at her.  
  
"Don't worry, it's our little secret." She gave a smile and offered a hand. "Let's go in. It's cold and I wanted to get some hot coco. Want to join me? I'm going to head to the kitchen."  
  
Draco couldn't believe Hermione Granger offering him a hot coco. He hesitated, remembering that he was a Slytherin and she was part of the Gryffindor trio.  
  
Hermione could feel his hesitation, "It's still too early for other students lingering around."  
  
That seemed to convince him and made him nod.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione had a better relationship with the house elves now than before. Dobby was her favorite. As she entered the kitchen, most of the house elves greeted her. They offered some hot choco and she didn't refuse. She then pulled Draco inside. Draco didn't want to be seen entering a kitchen. She pulled him in. Draco was uneasy at all the house elves staring at him. Dobby was getting uneasy at seeing him.  
  
Draco and Hermione were given some stool and hot coco. Draco had to admit this was the most fun he had drinking coco. The place was not admirable but it was improved by his company. Hermione's cheeks were flushed from the cold. She looked different from how she was with him. She looked at ease and carefree as she sipped her cup.  
  
"That's much better eh?" She looked up to stare at his eyes. She tried to look for the eyes that she saw earlier, the sad and hurt eyes.  
  
"I suppose this would do. Why are you up so early?"  
  
"I'm usually up early, how do you think I manage to complete everything that I have to do?" She winked at him.  
  
"Imagine, I wasted one whole day to get away from Hogwarts."  
  
"If I were you, I would have come to Hogsmeade to forget things. It's what we all need."  
  
"Anything exciting happened?" He said as he regretfully remembered how she looked yesterday. What bothered him was the fact that there was some glow radiating from her and the only reason he could think of that's responsible for it was, Harry Potter.  
  
"Nothing really. Same place, although the buttlebeers did taste better than before."  
  
"Really?" He didn't care about those things. He wondered how would he get her to tell him about what happened with her date yesterday.  
  
Hermione noticed his lack of interest and tried to think of a topic that they'd both appreciate. "So I guess I'll still be seeing you sometimes for the advance potions."  
  
"I guess."  
  
'This is hard. I don't know anything about him except that he's a seeker and that he's got wonderful abs.' "If you need help in any potions, tell me and I'll help."  
  
'She's not your friend. She's just trying to be polite because you lost your mother.' "I think Potter would mind."  
  
"Who can blame him, you've been at his back the moment he stepped out of the train."  
  
"It's called rivalry. I've heard that it's healthy to have one. It brings out the best of everyone involved."  
  
"I wouldn't mind rivalry but not the kind you have with Harry. That, I can do without. Why do you hate him so?"  
  
"Tell me again, why are we talking about Potter?"  
  
"You started it."  
  
"What is it in him that make you and the female population like him?"  
  
"Aside from the fact that he's a hero?"  
  
"When did that happen? I thought it was all luck. He was at the right place at the right time. That's all. He still has to prove himself before he should be considered a hero."  
  
"I suppose you have some point."  
  
"You agree with me?" Draco raised an eyebrow in disbelief. He expected her to side with Harry no matter the reason.  
  
"It's no big deal. Harry isn't fond of being a 'hero' himself. All he wants is peace and quiet."  
  
Draco didn't believe her.  
  
She eyed him and said, "You know, you could do without all those hostile words."  
  
"I can't help it, its how I was brought up."  
  
Hermione felt sad. She couldn't imagine living in a house that offered hatred instead of love.  
  
Draco saw pity in her eyes. 'Great, I wanted to see something different and I get pity.'  
  
Hermione looked at him and smiled. "If you need someone to talk to, I want you to know I'm here."  
  
Draco nodded his answer. 'She pitied me. I have to change that.'  
  
"It's almost breakfast, we should be getting back to our friends." She said as she looked at her watch.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The two went to the Great Hall side by side until.  
  
"Herm! Wait up!"  
  
The two looked for the source and the 4 people involved turned white. Both Harry and Ron stood shocked with their mouths open. Draco was uneasy with being caught together with Hermione. Hermione however was the first to recover.  
  
"Stop calling me that Ron!" Hermione decided to act as if nothing happened.  
  
That was the signal that made Draco turn around and continued on his way.  
  
Harry couldn't help but glare at his back.  
  
"Hey Harry, get a move on. I'm starving." Ron was already by Hermione's side. Ron started towards the Great Hall as Hermione waited for Harry.  
  
"What were you doing with Malfoy?"  
  
'This is a good way to start a morning. Should I lie or not? If I won't the awkwardness between us might increase. And there will be a lot of explaining to do. Maybe I should avoid it.' "Nothing, we just met in the hallways and talked about Potion's class."  
  
'You're a lousy liar Hermione.' He just nodded as he held the door for her.  
  
When they arrived at the table, Ron was seated between 2 Gryffindors already so Hermione sat beside Harry instead. Their breakfast was uneventful. The guys kept talking about Quidditch. She felt really bored. A Slytherin guy who seemed eager for something captured her gaze. She looked around and saw Dumbledore was sitting in his usual chair, then it hit her. 'He's anxious to know the truth.' She locked his gaze and nodded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco wanted desperately to know what happened and saw his chance. 'I'll go talk to him after he eats. He's mind was drifting that Pansy got tired of talking to him when he was not paying any attention at all. Then he saw Hermione sitting beside Potter looking aimlessly as if bored stiff. Then their eyes locked. He tried to look busy but couldn't fight the temptation to look at her. Then she nodded. 'She understood?' He couldn't believe it. Then he saw the headmaster standing up. Without thinking he stood up knocking his juice to a shrieking Pansy. He didn't look back and headed directly to Dumbledore.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione saw him stand and walked towards Dumbledore. 'I guess Slytherins provide the same atmosphere he gets at home.' She wasn't thinking and before she knew it she was already standing ready to walk towards him. She didn't hear Harry and Ron asking where she's going. She was intent on going to Draco and be at his side when he needs her. 'Doesn't he have any real friends at all?' She glared at the whole Slytherin table in disgust.  
  
She caught up with Draco in the headmaster's office as he was closing the door. "Wait!"  
  
Draco raised his eyebrow questioning her. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Ah, Ms. Granger, its nice of you to visit. Please come in."  
  
Hermione smiled at Draco and went in.  
  
Draco sat across Hermione. 'I don't want her to see me at my worst.'  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, what was it you wanted to ask?"  
  
"Um, sir, there were news about my mother. I just wondered if there was any truth to it."  
  
"I'm afraid Mr. Malfoy that it is true."  
  
Draco didn't even bother to hide how he felt. His face went white. His lips dropped open. His eyes were a bit misty. "How? The Daily Prophet didn't give any details."  
  
"I'm afraid that there were problems with the Death Eaters."  
  
"And my father?"  
  
"From my knowledge." He stopped for a while. "I'm afraid he was there when your mother suffered her faith."  
  
"Are you saying my father killed my mother?"  
  
"Nobody knows what happened that night. One fact remains that your parents had visitors that night and the next day your mother was seen lying on your lawn."  
  
Hermione couldn't stand the news. She couldn't imagine her father harming her mother in any way. She felt really bad for Malfoy. And the fact that it seemed like he doesn't have any friend to share his anguish. She reached her hand for his in an effort to comfort him in some way.  
  
He drew his hand away from her not wanting any comfort. There was a long silence that followed.  
  
Draco stood up and left. Hermione started to go after him.  
  
"Ms. Granger, may I speak with you for a moment?"  
  
Hermione looked at the headmaster and sat down. "What is it professor?"  
  
"I allowed you to stay here while Mr. Malfoy and I talked because it seemed like you are the closest he has of a friend."  
  
Hermione didn't know what to say.  
  
"He needs someone and I believe you can help him. So, I am asking you if it wouldn't trouble you, to be there for him."  
  
"Don't worry professor, I'll do what I can."  
  
"I knew you'd say that especially since you came after him."  
  
She smiled at him and left the room. 'Where could he be?' 


	32. Draco Malfoy

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter's characters. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. Everything unfamiliar is mine. 6/4  
  
A/N: Thanks again for the reviews. By the way, I need to know if there's someone still interested. If there were anything you'd like me to change or add, do it in the reviews. I'm open for suggestions.  
  
Title: Models  
  
Chapter32: Draco Malfoy  
  
Hermione didn't have the chance to look for Draco since she was already running late. Her next class was Charms and their taking it with Hufflepuff, so there isn't any chance to talk with him in class either.  
  
Try hard as she might, she was still late in arriving her class. Professor Flitwick was not happy but didn't take away points. He did like her for perfecting his tests plus the bonus questions. He did warn her though.  
  
Hermione saw 2 eager eyes staring at her as she came in. She sat beside the owner of the eyes.  
  
"Where did you go?" Harry was overly anxious to find out where she's been. He saw her leaving the Great Hall and it seemed like she was following Malfoy.  
  
Hermione was waiting for Flitwick to continue his discussion before she answered him. She was already in his bad side today she didn't want to mess it up some more. "I just forgot something." She didn't like lying to her best friend but she didn't want to jeopardize the developing relationship she had with him either.  
  
"What did you forget?" He didn't quite seem to buy her excuse.  
  
"Something. It's no biggie. Just forget about it." She ended that discussion without further explanation.  
  
Harry let it pass. 'She did look a little pissed.'  
  
The class seemed to stretch for hours. Hermione was eager to find Malfoy. That was the first time she saw him like that. He seemed lost and angry. She knows that it is hard for someone to lose someone s/he loves. She knew that if that happened to her, she wouldn't be able to go on. 'Dumbledore's correct; he needs someone to talk to. I have to see him before he starts to do something drastic.'  
  
Harry and Ron were exchanging glances. 'What has happened that could affect her like this?' They knew she was hiding something from them and she wouldn't budge.  
  
As soon as Flitwick dismissed the class, Hermione got up, thrashed her things in her bag and started towards the door.  
  
"Hey Hermione? Where are you going?" Ron was the one to ask her.  
  
"I have to go somewhere. I'll see you guys later ok?"  
  
"Right, just don't forget you have McGonagall and Flitwick's classes tonight."  
  
"No problem. You would lend me your notes?"  
  
"Sure but I doubt that it would help you at all."  
  
Hermione gave her friends one smile and rushed passed the crowd that was leaving the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As a Prefect, she knew the hallway by heart. She has been patrolling it for quite some time now. She looked for Malfoy in all the usual hiding places of a normal student would go to. 'Blast! He's not a normal student. Where could he be hiding?'  
  
As a Prefect she also have schedules of all the houses. She decided to check if he'd go there. She was running here and there. Some students were beginning to wonder at her actions. 'Of course he wouldn't go to class. If that happened to me, the last thing I would do is study. But I might do something to take it off of my mind. What does Malfoy like the most? Quidditch!'  
  
She turned around and marched to the field. He didn't see anyone practicing and started to go to the Owlery. 'Nobody hangs out there. He might find the silence welcoming.'  
  
When she didn't find him there, she headed to the lake. Still he was nowhere in sight. She went back inside Hogwarts and went to the library, 'That's the last place anyone would think to look for him. Maybe he just wants to hide from people.' Still there was no Malfoy in sight. She continued to look for him. She made it as one of her mission.  
  
It was getting dark and that's the only time she gave up. She had actually went to the Slytherin's tower and asked Pansy where he was. Pansy first glared at her, threatened of a competition. Hermione explained that it was for a Prefect meeting and the answer she got was no.  
  
She went to the Great Hall and found her 2 friends waiting for her to arrive. She sat beside Harry since he's got better view of the Slytherin's table.  
  
"You ok?" Harry was genuinely concerned. She was looking frustrated and disappointed at the failed task.  
  
"Don't worry about me, I'm just tired." Which was true. Imagine yourself running around a castle and its grounds; you'd be exhausted too.  
  
"I don't want to be the one to remind you but you still have 2 classes." Ron was being practical.  
  
"I'll live."  
  
"But you have to pack yourself with energy, come on eat up." Ron said as he transferred food into her plate.  
  
"If I'll stuff myself with that, I'll be bloated by tonight?" Hermione started to transfer the excess food in her plate to Ron's.  
  
Harry smiled seeing that Hermione was starting to relax again.  
  
The conversation that passed between them were basically tips on how their new advance classes would be like. Harry said that all Ron had to do was attend; he had nothing to worry about Sirius at all. He didn't give out assignments but the spells he did teach needed a lot of practice on your own. Ron on the other side was ranting at how McGonagall and Flitwick talked about making it hard for him. Hermione began to get serious; she needed enough concentration since the 2 professors will not make it easy for her as well.  
  
"So what about Potions?" Harry wanted to know what to expect.  
  
"I told you already that it is very challenging but I'll be there to help you out when you need me. I promise." She said, as she looked him in the eye. However that small gesture was prolonged. Instead of just looking in each other's eyes they held it staring intently.  
  
"Uh, Harry and Hermione?" Ron was getting awkward at the situation. When they didn't stop he called out, "Earth to Harry and Hermione, are you there?" Still there was no response. "Herm?"  
  
That brought consciousness back to Hermione. "What did I tell you about that name Ron?"  
  
"I wouldn't have used it if you two were not ignoring my presence." Ron put on a straight face as he added, "You shouldn't take me for granted. I have chosen to grace you with my presence when I could easily picked other lucky people instead."  
  
Hermione was shocked and embarrassed first at his words but when she took in the entire speech she laughed heartily. Harry was still regaining from embarrassment. When he saw Hermione laughing, he joined in. Ron was glad that his performance was successful and he began to laugh as well. The professors' gaze fell on the laughing students. Dumbledore was getting worried, he entrusted Draco to Hermione and she seemed like nothing's wrong. 'Just give her time.'  
  
When Hermione realized that she laughed very loud making other people stare at them she quickly stopped. That's when the memory of finding Malfoy flew back to her. She decided to go ask the professor especially Snape. "Uh, excuse me guys, I have something to ask the professors about class."  
  
Harry and Ron didn't seem to mind. They were thinking that she might ask McGonagall and Flitwick about the extra classes.  
  
Hermione did ask the 2 professors just so her friends wouldn't wonder. She then asked Snape. All the answer that she got was the same. They haven't seen him. She locked her gaze with the headmaster and he gently shook his head. Feeling defeated, she headed back to her seat.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Her extra classes ran smoothly. 'Damn that Ron! He made me worry for nothing.' Ron didn't technically lie. Ron was just an average student while Hermione was used to the pressure. She was getting restless but still there was something that was occupying her mind. 'Where could he be? He wouldn't do anything drastic would he?'  
  
When she reached her room, she looked at her window to see if there was somebody near the lake. She sighed when there wasn't any figure lingering in near the lake. 'Where could he possibly go?' She looked around trying to find a location where he could hide. Then it hit her. 'The Forbidden Forest? He wouldn't! Would he?' She got her robe and made sure that her wand was with her as she pushed her door open. She rushed passed the hallways into the forest.  
  
She didn't know what to expect in there. Yes she was able to go there before and that experience was very much different. Hagrid or Harry was there to protect her. Now she was all alone. 'What do you think your doing? It's dangerous here and you're not even sure that he's here.' She was having second thoughts about going any further. Luckily, she heard a noise near her. Her Gryffindor instincts told her to explore and she did. As she drew closer, she could see different lights shooting from everywhere. Her heart began to pound scared that it might be one of the Death Eaters. Still, she moved closer with her wand drawn prepared to cast a spell if needed.  
  
"Who goes there?"  
  
She was surprised by the sound. She swallowed before realizing that the voice belonged to Malfoy. She rushed pass some bushes and saw a lean silhouette figure and confirmed that it was Malfoy. She felt her eyes going misty as she rushed towards him. "Draco!" She went straight at him and flung her arms around him.  
  
Draco was about to cast a blinding spell when he recognized the person coming toward him. He was caught off guard when Hermione rushed towards her and as he felt her arms around her. What really shocked him was that he thought he heard her say his name.  
  
Hermione felt relieved at seeing him. She was really getting worried about him. She didn't want to face the possibility that he would do something drastic as to go kill himself. She figured that she might consider that possibility if she was him. She then let go of him and faced him. "Where've you been? Are you all right? How long have you been staying here?"  
  
Draco was overwhelmed with emotions. He did like the idea that Hermione was worried about him and the hug wasn't bad either. But he didn't like the idea that once again she was there to see him in one of his worse times. He smiled realizing that she was frantic to get answers. "I've been here all day and yes I'm fine. Did I answer all your questions?"  
  
Hermione nodded and smiled back. "I looked all over for you, you know. You should've told someone where you were going."  
  
"I didn't think that there would be someone looking for me."  
  
She blushed realizing that she did sound desperate to find him and the hug was just one of the give away to it. "Are you sure you're ok? I mean if you want to talk, I'm here."  
  
Draco just remained silent.  
  
"So are you gonna tell me?"  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
She knew he was trying to avoid the subject and stopped for awhile to think of a better reply rather than, 'I was worried about you.'  
  
"I mean, we're not friends and all but you're here. I have been such an arse to you for the longest time. We've been enemies for quite sometime now but still you're here. Why?"  
  
She smiled tenderly at him. "Actually I don't know why myself. Maybe I just put myself in your position and I thought that I wouldn't like to be alone."  
  
"You? Alone? Impossible! You've got Potter and Weasley following you everywhere."  
  
"I guess." She smiled at him again.  
  
"So, basically, you came here out of pity?" He wanted her to say no badly.  
  
"The last thing you need now is pity. I'm merely here because I thought you'd like some company."  
  
"Company?"  
  
"Yeah. We did have some few minutes of truce back in the kitchen."  
  
Draco remembered the time. It was one of the moments in his life were he was actually at peace and content.  
  
"You know, it helps to talk about problems."  
  
"You got some?" He wanted to avoid any conversation that would lead his feelings.  
  
"Don't we all. But I'm more interested in you right now."  
  
"I really don't want to talk about it."  
  
She stared him in the eyes searching for some clue as to how he was feeling.  
  
They stared at each other for a long time and welcomed the silence. Draco leaned at a huge tree as he stared elsewhere. Hermione was getting tired and decided to lean on the tree as well. She caught a glimpse of the moon from all the trees. She placed her left cheek on Draco's right shoulder trying to get a better view. "The moon's perfect today, don't you think."  
  
Draco's train of thoughts was broken as he heard her question. He turned his head to face her but found it impossible with her head on his shoulder.  
  
Hermione raised her head as Draco turned his head. Again an awkward moment passed between them. Then, she felt a chill come through her body. Chill from cold or something else, it didn't matter.  
  
Draco felt her shiver and placed an arm around her waist as he held her close.  
  
Hermione's heart started beating faster. She shivered as she felt his body close to her.  
  
Draco held her closer assuming that she was still cold. Hermione didn't argue. She welcomed the heat flowing from him.  
  
"I always thought that the moon was beautiful but it was essentially perfect on it's whole form." Hermione said as she stared back to the moon.  
  
"I see the moon as an omen. When it shines as bright as today, it means that something really bad has or will happen." Draco was now staring too at the moon.  
  
"Don't tell me you've gone Divination as well." She smiled remembering the comments of her friends.  
  
"Huh?" He was still serious.  
  
'Man, it's hard to break all his walls.' "Nothing, you seem like you believe in the stars and their predictions."  
  
He shook his head, "No, none of those shit. The moon however has always been reliable."  
  
"Really? So are you saying every month there is something tragic that happens in your life?"  
  
"I said that the when the moon shines the same way as it did today, that's the only time it becomes an omen."  
  
"I see. I thought you were the kind that believes in making his own destiny."  
  
"Being a Malfoy doesn't allow you to have such privileges. Our lives, our destiny was written even before we were born. We follow what was willed for us."  
  
Hermione felt really bad for him. He did not receive any love and has no control of his own destiny. She placed her arms at his waist as if trying to give him comfort.  
  
Draco felt her arms around his waist. He turned to face her. He felt like somehow she understands him. She stared at her eyes looking for something. The moon lit her face.  
  
Hermione looked back at him but couldn't see his face so she couldn't read what he wants or feels. She was feeling scared. She couldn't read him and that made her feel uneasy. She could feel her heart beat getting louder by the minute. She didn't know what to anticipate. She couldn't predict his actions.  
  
Draco on the other hand was eyeing her. He was good at it. He could sense her doubts and that made him glad. He was in control now and that scared her. He however, loved it. He tilted his head and drew closer.  
  
This time Hermione didn't need to see his face to know what was coming next. She felt excited, a sense from anticipation.  
  
When his lips touched hers, everything went blank. Everything, the trees, the moonlight, the sounds, they all faded as she focused on the task at hand.  
  
At first, she felt a little shy. It was after all her 5th kiss (if you considered the peck on the forehead) and she still had a lot to learn. But since she's learning from an expert, she regained her senses and gave in to them. When he teased her lips to open she did so gladly. She met his tongue with every move it made. She tasted every corner of his mouth. Her left hand went to his back trying to get him go deeper. Her other hand was tangled in the mess that was his hair. His hands were still at her waist holding her tight. She was glad of this. She was having trouble of thinking and standing was beyond question. She felt him moving her as her back touched the tree. His hands began to roam. One reached her head as he caressed each strand. He has been dreaming of putting his hands in it. His other hand however was slowly moving on her body. His hand stayed for awhile in her abdomen drawing sensuous lines. He wanted to touch her all over. He was loosing his mind with desire.  
  
As soon as she felt his hands on her body she started to melt. The tree was the only thing keeping her from falling with all the sensations she's feeling. Her hands were moving frantically trying to consume him. All of her fears towards the forest disappeared. She couldn't think. She didn't consider all the possible danger lurking around. All she could do was feel. She began feeling alien sensations building from within. She didn't think that she needed air to breathe. It's a good thing her body was doing all the thinking or else she would've fainted for lack of air. She broke the kiss with a slight push. It seemed like Draco looked a little hurt. She said in short gasps, "Need. air."  
  
Draco then smiled. He didn't move away. He stayed close to her stroking her cheek while playing with her hair.  
  
Hermione however looked all flushed. That made Draco pleased since he was the one who caused it.  
  
When Hermione recovered, Draco was preparing to start another kiss. "Uh wait."  
  
Draco pulled back raising an eyebrow. "What?" He was a bit annoyed at being halted.  
  
She tried to free herself from his grasp. "We shouldn't."  
  
"Why?" He said as he let her go.  
  
"Because!"  
  
"Because what?"  
  
"Because we can't even say each other's names."  
  
"I can, Hermione." He said this seriously as he stared into her eyes.  
  
Hermione blushed as she heard her name.  
  
"Your turn."  
  
She blushed even deeper.  
  
"What?" He found it amusing to see the golden girl blush. "I thought it would be easier on you since you already called me by my first name."  
  
"I don't seem to remember."  
  
"When you came here, you called my name." He looked serious. "Now it's your turn."  
  
Hermione hesitated. She closed her eyes and took a deep breathe. ".Draco"  
  
Draco smiled at hearing his name again. "Now that wasn't hard."  
  
Hermione returned his smile.  
  
Draco opened his arms inviting her to an embrace.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I also want to thank obsessions317 and Morgan for their enthusiasm and kind words. I need more of those. I have another story, "Summer Camp". People, would you mind reading it as well? Thanks again! 


	33. Relationships

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter's characters. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. Everything unfamiliar is mine. 6/4  
  
A/N: Thanks again for the reviews. By the way, I need to know if there's someone still interested. If there were anything you'd like me to change or add, do it in the reviews. I'm open for suggestions.  
  
Title: Models  
  
Chapter33: Relationships  
  
Hermione woke up in the arms of Draco. She didn't realize that she was in Hogwarts once again. The place looked different. She didn't know where she was. She felt his arms around her and tried to break free. Draco was a light sleeper so the simple movement that Hermione made woke him.  
  
"Is something wrong?" He asked her.  
  
"Nothing, get back to sleep."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
She looked around to search for a door. "Where exactly are we?"  
  
"It's a secret only Slytherins are supposed to know."  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "So we're in Hogwarts? I thought we were captured or something."  
  
Draco smiled at her.  
  
"I have to go." She said as she stood up. "Where's the door?"  
  
He muttered something and it appeared. "There's the door but I doubt that you'll find your way. There's a maze outside."  
  
"Just tell me what to do and I'll get through."  
  
"I'll do something better. I'll take you out." He stood up.  
  
Hermione noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt and blushed.  
  
Draco noticed her reaction and smiled to himself. "I like to sleep in the nude but seeing that I have company, I thought this would do." He pointed to himself before he reached for his shirt.  
  
Hermione turned her back embarrassed at watching him dress up.  
  
"I'm decent. You can turn around now." He teased her.  
  
She did turn around but didn't raise her head. "Uh last night."  
  
"We snored nothing else. Do you always wake up this early?"  
  
She nodded not yet recovering from her embarrassment.  
  
"Are you alright? It's not as if we did anything last night?"  
  
"It's just."  
  
"What?" He said softly as he walked towards her.  
  
"Last night."  
  
"Last night was the best and happiest night that I've ever had."  
  
She noticed that he was saying the truth. She didn't have the heart to tell him that last night was a mistake. She just smiled at him.  
  
He smiled back and started to lead her to the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She decided to stay in the library. She didn't want to face Draco or Harry. She started her assignment on McGonagall's class. That occupied her mind for about an hour. The next minutes began as torture. She started thinking of what happened last night.  
  
She remembered her kiss with Draco and that left her breathless. 'I shouldn't be thinking like this. Harry, I like Harry not Draco. Harry and I have been friends for a long time. I know him as much as he knows me. It would only make sense if I ended up with him than with Draco.'  
  
'No doubt Draco is a better kisser than Harry, as far as I can tell anyway. She began remembering the different sensations that came alive when his lips touched hers.'  
  
'That's not fair; I never had the opportunity to do so with Harry. I shouldn't be comparing them that way. I've only had a peck with Harry it was not really a kiss. Yet there was something in that simple peck.'  
  
'What is it in them that makes me think this hard when I never think this hard on academics.'  
  
'I like Harry for the person he is. He is kind, responsible, understanding, smart, warm, everything else. While Draco is his complete opposite. He is dangerous, arrogant, deceitful and lonely.' She sighed as she thought of the last word.  
  
'With Harry I feel like I can learn to love him. He's easy to love. Draco, maybe I'm only attracted to him because we're nothing like each other. He's just different. Or maybe I feel sorry for him. Technically, I hated him until he found out that his mother's dead. That must be it. I associated pity with attraction. I could never love someone like him.'  
  
'What if he's changed?'  
  
'Do you actually think he would?'  
  
'What about last night?'  
  
'He just needed comfort and I was the only available person around.'  
  
'That settles it. If he proves that he has change, that's the only time I would even consider him.' When she looked up she saw a face smiling down on her.  
  
"Hi!"  
  
'Speaking of the devil!' "Uh. hi!"  
  
"I just thought that we should, um, talk?"  
  
'What's he getting at?' "What is it Malfoy? I have lots of things to do." She said as she pointed to the piles of paper in the table.  
  
Draco felt a stab on his chest as he heard her call her Malfoy again. "Draco, remember?"  
  
"Right. I thought it was only for last night."  
  
"No. It's permanent." He smiled.  
  
"Right." Before any of them could speak something caught her eye. Harry was entering the library looking for her.  
  
Draco turned to look at what caught her eye. He glared at the person coming towards her.  
  
"Hermione, there you are. Ron and I were getting worried. We couldn't find you anywhere." He eyed Draco with much loathing.  
  
"I'm almost done anyway. What did you guys have planned anyway?"  
  
Draco felt the knife go deeper as she admitted the lie she told him. 'Busy eh!'  
  
"It's about the extra classes."  
  
"I should've known that you couldn't handle simple potions." Draco was getting more and more irritated at the person next to him.  
  
Harry didn't bother to reply as he sat across Hermione. "Almost done yet?"  
  
"I'll just carry these back to my room." She said as she lifted several heavy books.  
  
Draco was ready to help but.  
  
"Allow me." Harry stood up and took her things.  
  
Draco glared harder at him.  
  
"Oh, wait." She turned to face Draco. "You were saying something?"  
  
"I was thinking private."  
  
"Is it important?"  
  
This time it was Harry's turn to get irritated at being neglected for Draco Malfoy. "Uh, these are getting heavy."  
  
"Leave it then, I'll accompany her to her room."  
  
"That won't be necessary, I can handle this and I doubt that you can."  
  
"Are you guys finished bickering?" Hermione was irritated at the 2. "If you need some more time then go ahead. Harry, you know my password, when you finish please take my books back. I'll go hang with Ron for awhile."  
  
That got the attention of the 2. Once again, they exchanged deadly glare at each other.  
  
"Wait Hermione, what about our talk?"  
  
"What did you have in mind?"  
  
'Hermione? Since when did they became first name basis?'  
  
"Private Hermione."  
  
"Harry's the only one here what's there to hide?" She then remembered last night and that made her worry. 'He wouldn't.'  
  
"Fine then, I want to know what last night was for you."  
  
"What's going on?" Harry felt out of place.  
  
Nobody bothered to answer him. "Last night was nothing."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"What do you want me to say?"  
  
Draco just stared at her feeling his heart being torn into little pieces. "Nothing." He turned and left.  
  
Hermione regretted saying such harsh words. 'Fuck! Why is it that it hurts me to see him like that? It'll be for the best. I hope. I don't want him to misunderstand.'  
  
"What just happened?"  
  
"Harry, let's just drop this please?"  
  
Harry didn't but he nodded. 'I'm gonna find out what happened last night if it's the last thing I do. I swear.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco didn't attend his advance class with Snape anymore. 'What's the point? She won't be there. Potter would be. Even if she's there, no doubt she'll entertain him than me.' Every time he thought of Hermione his chest seemed to hurt.  
  
'I thought she understood me! Bitch! What did I do wrong? She enjoyed every minute of it. I know she did. Was she just playing me around? What does Potter have that I don't?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione went to Dumbledore's office. She didn't know why she was called. "I'm here professor."  
  
"Come in Ms. Granger."  
  
Hermione sat across the headmaster. "What did you want to talk about sir?"  
  
"Mr. Malfoy hasn't been feeling well has he?"  
  
"No sir he hasn't."  
  
"Do you know why?"  
  
Hermione was getting uncomfortable and started fidgeting on her chair.  
  
"I assume that you'd know since you've been spending time with him."  
  
"Actually sir, I was busy."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"The extra classes had me occupied."  
  
"Mr. Malfoy is experiencing his hardest times ever. It would be a pity to let him suffer on his own."  
  
"Sir, do you want me to suffer with him then?"  
  
"All I ask is for you to be with him. He is alone now, confused. The last person he would turn to are the person responsible for his lose."  
  
"Are you saying he can be persuaded to leave his father?"  
  
"That's me wishing. Anything's possible. You could help him choose a different path than what was willed to him. Help him break their tradition."  
  
"You've put some faith in me sir but what can I do when he hates the likes of me."  
  
"What are the likes of you?"  
  
"Muggle born."  
  
"Do you think that he should have control of his life?"  
  
'Why is it that it's like he's been reading my mind?' "Yes."  
  
"Good! I do hope you'd be able to persuade him." He winked at her.  
  
As she left the office, 'This means I have to speak with him.' She shook her head and proceeded to look for him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Draco!" Hermione called as she saw him going through the forest. "Wait up!"  
  
Draco stopped in his tracks but he didn't turn around.  
  
"I want to apologize."  
  
He then turned around. "What for?"  
  
"The time in the library, I was just confused."  
  
"Is that all?" When she didn't answer, he resumed walking towards the forest.  
  
"Look, this is hard for me."  
  
"You think this is just easy for me?" He couldn't help but raise his voice.  
  
"What do you want me to say? Do you want me to say that with just one night alone with you, I have fallen in love with you? Don't be so arrogant!"  
  
"That's not what I wanted to hear."  
  
"Oh? Then what? Tell me so that I may please you."  
  
"That one night was something special for me and I thought it was the same for you."  
  
"Well it wasn't. I can't fall in love with someone who hated me for 6 years. You can't make me do that!"  
  
"I thought you were different!"  
  
"We all are. Look, it was just one night. I admit some things have changed since then. I got to know you a little better but that's all."  
  
"But that night you were."  
  
"I admit, I was attracted to you, I still am. But that's where it all ends. Attraction, lust, that's it. There's no feeling. No doubt that's what you're feeling too."  
  
Draco didn't understand what she was saying.  
  
"I'm just. I'm not ready to fall in love. All I can offer now is friendship."  
  
"Like that of Potter and Weasley's?"  
  
"Something different. Harry, Ron and I have been friends for a long time. We're just getting started. We could end up having deeper friendship." She smiled uneasily as she waited for his answer.  
  
'If I can't have her, I'll take anything that she'll offer.' "What about you and Potter?"  
  
"As I've told you, I've decided that all I can handle right now is friendship."  
  
"What about him? Do you think he'll be alright with staying friends?"  
  
Hermione looked down wishing that the situation were different. She could be Harry's girlfriend by now. "He'll understand."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Ok what?" She smiled hopefully.  
  
"I'll take what I can get."  
  
"Friends?" She held out her arm.  
  
"Friends." He took hers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Friends huh!' Harry was watching near the two. He was wearing his Invisibility Cloak. He turned around and went straight to his room. 


	34. Friendships

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter's characters. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. Everything unfamiliar is mine. 6/20  
  
A/N: Thanks again for the reviews. By the way, I need to know if there's someone still interested. If there were anything you'd like me to change or add, do it in the reviews. I'm open for suggestions. If you're asking why I did what I did last chapter? All I can say is Hermione is not the type who'll fall in love just like that. She has to understand that she cannot choose the person to whom she'll fall in love with. Besides, I don't want to end it yet. I'm having so much fun playing with them.  
  
Title: Models  
  
Chapter34:  
  
Friendships  
  
The Gryffindor trio was sitting in their usual table eating their usual breakfast. But their usual racket was replaced with silence. Harry told Ron what he saw the other night and didn't feel like talking to their friend. He felt like he was betrayed. Hermione on the other hand was feeling the pressure of having 2 extra classes plus her rendezvous with Draco Malfoy wasn't helping. Still she didn't like the silence that came over them.  
  
She flashed them a warm smile to try and catch their attention. "What have you guys been up to?" She desperately needed a distraction.  
  
"Oh nothing, we've been out making friends." Harry was being sarcastic.  
  
"Good, so when will I meet this new friend? Is this person a she or a he? From what house?" She didn't seem to notice the hint of sarcasm in his voice.  
  
Ron shook his head and smiled at Hermione. "Forget it Herm, he's just pissed at something."  
  
Hermione put her hands on his shoulders and started rubbing him. "You know, you're muscles are pretty tense. I know a spell that can ease it."  
  
"No thanks." He smiled. "I like it traditionally."  
  
"I'm not an expert on it but maybe I can still help." She continued massaging Harry's back.  
  
Ron smiled at his two friends. Harry was beginning to turn red as he felt Hermione's gentle fingers running in his back. He looked embarrassed and pleased. He noticed that Hermione seemed distant. She may be giving Harry a massage but her eyes were looking far away. 'Is she thinking about that slimy git?' He realized he didn't want to know the answer to that question. 'They look good together. Besides, she's his best friend and she wouldn't hurt him. There must be a reason why she offered friendship.' He decided to talk to her. They are after all best friends too.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco Malfoy tried his best to fall asleep but the memories of what happened last night keep on haunting him. He needed her. She seemed to be the only one who understands him. He wanted to talk to her and decided that he'll do just that at breakfast. With that thought he got up early, accomplished all his morning habits and waited in the Great Hall wishing that she'd get there early.  
  
But she didn't. He was occupied by the over eager Pansy Parkinson. It was hard concentrating on the people entering the Great Hall with all the giggling. 'Maybe she won't be eating breakfast today?'  
  
As if to answer his question, the Gryffindor trio entered the Hall. He did his best to make eye contact but it was difficult with her two bodyguards on her side. Every now and then he would stare at her to try to get her attention but it seemed like she was thinking of other things. He decided to watch her eat. She was graceful and tired. 'She badly needs a rest.' Then she smiled. His world suddenly stopped and everything focused on the girl sitting at the Gryffindor table. Her smile to him was something similar to a smile a baby gives to the mother. He eyed each detail in her face, how her lips form a smile, how her eyes glitters as she talks. What he liked the most is when her eyes glittered that night in the forest.  
  
He held his breath as he watched her place her hands on Harry's shoulder and started caressing him. He turned red when he saw pleasure written all over Potter's face. "Lying #itch!" He stood up and left the hall leaving an astonished Pansy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry and Hermione arranged to meet in their room in the library. Harry wanted to tell her that he saw her with Malfoy but decided not to tell her before they were inside their little sanctuary. Hermione was first to arrive since the Quidditch captain still had to attend a meeting.  
  
Harry sent Ron to warn her about the delay. Ron found Hermione sitting in a chair with a thick book in her hand. "You preparing to fight the dark lord again?"  
  
Hermione barely dropped her book as she looked at the person who entered the room. "We can never be too careful. You should be doing the same."  
  
"What, with all the classes and extra classes?" He shook his head.  
  
"That's still not an excuse to skip on reading helpful books."  
  
"I thought the reason that we took extra classes was to prepare us. Don't you think it is redundant to read some more?"  
  
Hermione just rolled her eyes. Ron just doesn't understand. "Have you seen Harry?"  
  
Ron sat down beside her. "That's what I came here for."  
  
"So?" She put a marker on her page determined not to lose the page she's reading.  
  
"He told me that he'd be late with your date."  
  
"Date? As if! We're just friends, you know it, I know it, everybody knows it."  
  
"Everybody but him?"  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"Nothing. That's not the reason I wanted to speak to you."  
  
"What is it then?" She raised her eyebrows curious at what he'd say. "I thought Harry asked you to."  
  
"Yes, yes, yes but before that, I already wanted to talk to you, since you're my friend and all. I don't want any of you to think that I've chosen sides or anything."  
  
Hermione was getting nervous. "Does that mean Harry's angry with me?"  
  
"He's just confused, just like you."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You still don't know what you feel about him and he to you. You guys are having a hard time distinguishing or let's say, separating you're friendship to another kind of relationship."  
  
"Wow, I didn't think that you could be so perceptive."  
  
"I'm not finished."  
  
"Soooo-rry!" She said sarcastically trying to tease her friend.  
  
Ron shook his head. "Last night."  
  
Hermione's heart started racing praying that the conversation would not lead to Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Last night," he repeated. "Let's say, somebody saw two people fighting near the forbidden forest."  
  
"Are these people male and female?"  
  
"You guessed it!"  
  
"Are they blonde and brown haired?"  
  
"Right again."  
  
"Did that somebody hear what the 2 people were fighting about." She was wishing real hard for him to say no.  
  
"Actually at first, they seemed like they were arguing about something but they ended with a hand shake. You do the math."  
  
Hermione went pale. Somebody saw her talking with Malfoy offering friendship. "Do you have a clue on who this somebody is?"  
  
"Do you know what Harry wanted to see you about?"  
  
This time Hermione couldn't speak. She remembered that she talked to him about her relationship with Harry. She felt nauseated and wanted to die but Ron wouldn't let her.  
  
"Hermione are you alright?"  
  
"I'm not feeling well. Maybe you could tell Harry to postpone this meeting."  
  
"Hermione you can't hide from him. He's your best friend."  
  
"Don't mention that again. I think I'm gonna puke. You said about not siding with anyone, I seem to know where you're siding with."  
  
"I said I wouldn't be siding anyone. I wanted to warn you so that you'd be prepared." He paused for a while. "I also wanted to know why?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why did you offer friendship with him?"  
  
"Something's change with him ever since his mother died. I just thought that if that happened to me I would like to have someone to wallow to."  
  
"You've got us."  
  
"I know, the question is does he have anyone?"  
  
"Crabbe and Goyle."  
  
"They're just subordinates and Pansy's just too full of herself."  
  
"You pity him."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What makes you think that this is not some plot he's."  
  
"I know."  
  
He sighed. "It's your shot. Harry won't like the answers but please don't lie to him."  
  
Hermione could see the concern in his eyes and nodded. Ron left the room and suddenly the room literally became cold.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry didn't want to make Hermione wait so as soon as they were dismissed he directly went straight to the library. He found her hung up with reading a book. She looked incredibly amazing even when she's not doing anything. He knocked before entering. "What are you reading?"  
  
Hermione looked up and stared into his eyes as if pleading. 'Please don't start. It would only hurt our relationship.'  
  
Harry saw her eyes but it didn't register to him what it was for. "I'm sorry I got hung up with Quidditch." He raised his robes as if trying to tell her that he rushed as soon as the meeting was over.  
  
"It was nothing." An awkward silence followed. They were having a hard time starting with the real conversation so Hermione started a different one. "Do you still need some massage?"  
  
"I'm feeling much better now thanks."  
  
"Glad to hear it. Ron came over earlier."  
  
"I asked him to."  
  
"He said more than what you asked."  
  
Harry's eyes widened. 'I wanted to be the one to tell her. Maybe it was something different. "What did he say?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. He told me of a story about 2 people hanging near the forbidden forest with a third person eavesdropping." She wanted to take control in the conversation and decided that it would be best if she could accuse him of something. Thanks to Ron she was able to think of something.  
  
Harry bowed his head. "I merely overheard."  
  
"Staying and watching doesn't qualify for overhearing."  
  
"What are you so mad about? You should be thankful since I was covering your back."  
  
"Whatever! That was a private conversation and you should have respected that."  
  
"Since when did you and Malfoy have private conversation? No don't answer that, what happened on that one night?"  
  
"Are you sure you want to know?" Hermione was getting annoyed. What's so wrong with talking to somebody even if that somebody was an enemy?  
  
Harry was having second thoughts. "I'm sorry, I just."  
  
"Harry, I don't want to ruin our friendship. Believe it or not it's the most important thing to me. Without you guys I would've been alone all my years here in Hogwarts." She went closer to Harry and caressed his face.  
  
"I don't either." He sighed. "But I want something more."  
  
"You heard me last night."  
  
"I didn't think you were serious."  
  
"I'm getting stressed out with everything, the extra classes, patrolling, other Prefect duties and responsibilities. I just don't know how or where to put a time for romance."  
  
"Right, future first."  
  
"Harry, please try to understand. I'm not betraying you or anything. I offered friendship to him and that's all."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He has no one else. Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy aren't his friends. They're just acquaintance. Besides, he's changed. You of all people should know how he feels."  
  
"Big deal, his mother died, he should just move on."  
  
"Did you do that? Oh wait, I forgot, you didn't remember living with them. Draco did really love his mother and."  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Malfoy then. Look Harry, nothing has changed. We're still best friends no one can change that. You don't even have to talk to him, this is my decision, respect it."  
  
'I want more.'  
  
"Harry, I believe in destiny. If we're destined to be together then nothing's gonna stop us." She was having second thoughts about not taking the next step.  
  
Harry just nodded his head and left the room.  
  
'Did he hear the thing about attraction and lust? If he did then he would've said something. Would he?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco was eyeing Harry Potter as he shifted in his chair eager to leave. He knew these meeting were boring but he couldn't think of anything that could make Harry this eager to leave unless. Hermione!  
  
'Blast that #itch! All those friendship crap! Let's see how strong their friendship is. I'll tell him some business his best friend has been doing. Let's see if he doesn't stay away. Hey Potter your best friend's been kissing with your enemy. That should perk things up.' He wore his most famous smirk as he planned the perfect time to drop the news. 


	35. Hurt

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter's characters. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. Everything unfamiliar is mine. 6/24  
  
A/N: Thanks again for the reviews. By the way, I need to know if there's someone still interested. If there were anything you'd like me to change or add, do it in the reviews. I'm open for suggestions. If you're asking why I did what I did last chapter? All I can say is Hermione is not the type who'll fall in love just like that. She has to understand that she cannot choose the person to whom she'll fall in love with. Besides, I don't want to end it yet. I'm having so much fun playing with them.  
  
Title: Models  
  
Chapter35: Hurt  
  
Draco Malfoy set foot to go find Harry potter. Harry was getting closer and closer to Hermione and he didn't like it. He doesn't want her to fall for him. He'd accept it better if there were other people involved. He just doesn't want to loose her to his rival. The only thing that he can think of to separate them is to tell Harry about all of their rendezvous whether it is planned or not. Draco looked for him in the places he usually saw him (together with Hermione). He even considered asking Hagrid. The only thing left where he could find him was during his extra class with Snape. He decided to go to the Potions Lab.  
  
Sure enough, Harry was there, getting grilled by Snape. He went in and headed to his usual seat. He loved seeing Potter (and Weasley) getting in hot water. This lightened his mood a bit. Just then the scene at the Gryffindor table kept repeating in his mind. He wanted to drop the bomb as quickly as possible but Snape wasn't helping.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, you've come here for?"  
  
"To continue the advance classes sir." That was the only thing he could think of at the moment. Telling him seeing Potter is really out of the question.  
  
"I would've thought you weren't interested anymore. You stopped coming here. What changed your mind?" Snape waited for an answer but when he received none, "Very well. Repeat the last potion you were conjuring before."  
  
"Yes sir." He looked around and saw Potter already has his ingredients and there was no chance of telling him in the other room anymore. He decided that this class had to end 1st before he can tell him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry's mood dropped very low the moment Malfoy went inside the room. He was already used with Snape's grilling but seeing Malfoy was more than he can handle. 'What's the fucking bastard doing here? Why'd he showed up? He and I can't stand being in the same room! I have no choice but to be here but he does. What's he playing at?'  
  
Then everything went silent. Harry and Draco became absorbed at the potions that were assigned to them. No one spoke; they had nothing to talk about anyway. Draco noticed that the room was colder than he had remembered. It was colder than when he and Hermione were doing potions together for their extra class. 'Impossible, maybe it's just me.'  
  
When Snape finally got tired and dismissed the two, Draco took his chance. He cleared his things and left the room as quickly as possible. He waited outside ready to ambush his unknowing prey. When Harry left the room, Malfoy stopped him.  
  
"What the hell's your problem?" Harry was getting mad. He was tired and wanted to sleep already. He didn't need a confrontation with him.  
  
"It's just that there are things you should know about your little girlfriend."  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow questioningly, "I'm not interested. Move now!"  
  
"Pity! I thought you wanted to know the whereabouts of your precious Hermione when everybody else is sleeping soundly in their beds."  
  
Harry started to walk but as he heard those words he stopped and faced him, eyeing him carefully. "I already know."  
  
"Really?" Draco was a bit shock at what he said. He tried a different approach since he didn't believe Hermione would tell Potter (or for that matter any of her friends who loathed him) about their kisses. "She told you about us? That's a weird thing to say to a boyfriend, I might add."  
  
"We have an honest relationship, which is by the way none of your business."  
  
"So you're alright with me kissing her then?"  
  
That did it. Rage was painted all over his face. "What!?!"  
  
"What were you talking about then? Draco smiled as he saw the emotion he was fishing for. "I heard you two had an accidental kiss before. Was she just as soft and sweet as I remember when I kissed her or was it just because of me?"  
  
"Fuck you Malfoy! You're a lying son of a #itch!" Harry stepped forward and caught his shirt.  
  
"Do you think I'm lying? Why don't you go ask her. I loved hearing her moans. Have you heard them or would you like me to describe it to you?"  
  
Harry banged him to the wall, resisting the urge to grab his wand and curse him to the ends of the world.  
  
"Careful Potter, do you want to lose points for your house? I do know that fighting is a serious offense. Loosing house points will be the least of your problems. You might get detention. Wait that would work to my advantage, I can have some time alone with Hermione."  
  
Harry dropped him not wanting for that to happen.  
  
"Very good Potter. You wouldn't want Gryffindor to lose their number1 Seeker would you?" Draco straightened himself up.  
  
"Just leave her alone!"  
  
"Temper, temper. Why should I leave her alone? She seemed to like."  
  
Harry didn't let him finish, "Look Malfoy, I will back down now but I swear if you ever touch her I wouldn't think twice of getting kicked out of Hogwarts. I will hunt you down and I will make sure that you wish you'd die!"  
  
Draco laughed at his threat. "Are you threatening me? Don't you think that that's a little too late?"  
  
Harry glared at him. Draco didn't backed down. They stayed like that for quite a while. Harry was the first to move and leave him.  
  
'That went well. I have a feeling that the sun would rise for me tomorrow.' He whistled as he headed for his room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione joined Ron in the Gryffindor common room waiting for Harry so that they could all go eat their breakfast. They were discussing Ron's time with Sirius when Harry finally joined them.  
  
"Morning Harry!" Both Ron and Hermione greeted him cheerfully.  
  
"Bout time, I was getting really hungry. You shouldn't stay up more than necessary next time mate."  
  
"Why?" Hermione didn't know that Harry came back late last night.  
  
"Don't know, he just came back late. I didn't think he'd stay longer than necessary with Snape and all. Enough of that, we can talk later when we eat." Ron was determined to go down and eat.  
  
"Ron, could you go on ahead? I need to talk with Hermione for a minute." Harry bowed his head because he couldn't look any of his friends in their eyes.  
  
Ron shrugged assuming it was something about their relationship and headed to the Great Hall.  
  
"What is it Harry?" Hermione was curious at what Harry wanted to talk about.  
  
"You told me before that 'friendship' was all you could offer."  
  
"Yes." She said carefully.  
  
"Then what the hell have you been thinking kissing Malfoy!?!"  
  
"What?" 'How did he find out?'  
  
"Don't act innocently. I heard it from a reliable source!" Harry's eyes pierced through her.  
  
Hermione felt like her heart was being torn open. "Who's your source?" She was trying to find some ways to sneak away from the truth.  
  
"FUCKING Malfoy! That's who!"  
  
Tears started dripping from her eyes. She wasn't good at lying and the fact that Malfoy admitted to him needed a big fat lie. She couldn't however. "He told you?"  
  
"He practically slapped it in my face!" Harry closed his eyes trying his best to calm himself down. "How could you do this to me?" His eyes showed the pain that he was feeling. "And with him!"  
  
"Harry let me explain!" She pleaded as she called out for him but he already turned his back and left. She felt guilt for technically lying to him (by concealing things from him, that kind of lying she can handle). Her heart ached from the fact that she lost him. She had never seen or heard him like that before. Suddenly, all thoughts about eating disappeared. She headed to her room and cried her heart out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the Great Hall, Ron was seated with Lavender and Parvati. They were talking about Quidditch and its players. Harry found him and sat with the group. Ron could feel that his best friend's angry. "If this is about yesterday, I want to apologize. I just didn't want you guys to think I was siding with anyone."  
  
Harry just nodded. He felt guilty at what he did to Hermione and couldn't reply to his other friend.  
  
"Where's Herm?"  
  
Harry shrugged. He could still see Hermione's face when he shouted at her. She looked like a mess. She looked like she wasn't in control. He left her crying and in pain. He wanted to go back to apologize. His heart was aching for giving her so much pain. He didn't want to. Then another picture entered his mind, this time it was Hermione kissing Malfoy. He felt his stomach flip. He didn't feel hungry at all. "I need to do something. I'll see you guys in class."  
  
Ron didn't like what was happening. 'Where's Hermione? Where's Harry going? Did they fight?' Ron stood up and excused himself. He called to Harry, "Wait up!"  
  
"I need to do something 'alone' Ron." Harry faced his friend.  
  
"Oh, alright." Ron resumed eating, thinking of what could have happened.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was Potion's class with Snape. Draco Malfoy was seated in his table watching the people entering the room. He didn't see Hermione at breakfast. He wanted so much to see her but Harry's distraught face was enough to keep him in a good mood all morning. He saw Harry entering the room and sat beside Parvati. Ron was the next of the Gryffindor trio to arrive. He sat this time beside Lavender, which was the closest seat to Harry. Draco was anxious to see Hermione enter the room. She did enter but only after Snape gave out instructions about doing a potion with their partners. Hermione was never late especially not in Snape's class.  
  
Snape saw her entering but didn't say anything. He noticed that Hermione was upset at something. Her eyes although clear, had eye bags underneath them. He concluded that she cried her heart out. He didn't want to burden her further. In some ways he favored her for showing interest in his subject even if she was in Gryffindor.  
  
"Sir! Granger came in late!" Pansy raised her hand. When he didn't mention anything she added, "Aren't you going to do something?" All eyes were either on her or on Hermione.  
  
"So far Ms. Parkinson, she's the only one in this class who could conjure potions without help from anyone. If any of you can do the same then I wouldn't mind you getting late either."  
  
All the students who heard him exchanged glances. "Snape favoring a Gryffindor? What's going on with the world?"  
  
Hermione dropped herself in the chair next to Draco not even bothering with what happened although she was thankful for what Snape did.  
  
"You alright?" Draco was practically smiling at her.  
  
Hermione did not respond to him. She turned her attention at the task at hand. The whole period ended without a word coming out of her mouth.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When the class ended Ron cleared his table as he raced to join Harry. Both Harry and Hermione were upset but he chose talking to Harry first since he was closer. "Wait up mate!"  
  
Harry continued walking although he slowed his pace.  
  
"What happened?" Ron walked faster to be able to block his way.  
  
"You want to know what happened? She fucking kissed Malfoy! That's what happened!"  
  
"Are you sure? Maybe."  
  
"Stop protecting her! Malfoy admitted it, she didn't deny it!"  
  
"There must be a reason!"  
  
"Well if you find that out, tell me cause I'm just eager to know what it is!"  
  
"What did she say?"  
  
"What is there to say? She's a lying bi."  
  
Ron stopped him from continuing, "Don't say anything you might regret later."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco didn't like Hermione avoiding her. He noticed that she was delaying in leaving the room. 'She must be avoiding the two jerks she calls her friends.' When Harry and Ron left for about a minute, she took her bag and began heading towards the door.  
  
"Allow me." Draco tried to take her things.  
  
She glared at him and continued her way out.  
  
"You're mad at me?"  
  
"You noticed!?!" She quickened her pace trying to avoid any conversation with him.  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
Hermione couldn't believe that he was acting innocent. "What did you do, you ask me?"  
  
"I thought that he should know. I practically helped you out. Friends shouldn't keep secrets from each other."  
  
"What do you know about friendship. You don't have any!"  
  
"I've got you." His heart was starting to beat fast.  
  
"Shut up! Don't try to act noble cause you're not. You told him about that because you bloody wanted him to leave me alone! You should be happy because you plan worked. He's bloody mad at me, Ron might just as well be!" She turned around and paused. She faced him with tears swelling in her eyes. "To think I considered you to be a friend, this is the thanks that I get! You got what you wanted! Tell me, are you happy now? Are you satisfied or will you still continue ruining my life?"  
  
"Hermione I."  
  
"Stop! I don't want to hear it. You wasted my time long enough. I thought that you've changed. I'm sorry I was wrong. Go find yourself another friend to ruin their lives!" She wanted to tell him how much it hurts, how much betrayed she felt. She rolled all of these into 3 words, "I hate you." She busted out of the room.  
  
Draco felt his heart shatter. He watched her as she walked away. He didn't expect this to happen. He planned it like this; he'd tell Harry about the kiss. Harry would get mad at Hermione. Ron would side with him feeling betrayed as well. Everything worked out fine except for the ending, which is, Hermione finding comfort with her only friend left that was him. Then everything would work out between them.  
  
Everything now was a mess. Hermione was mad at him. No, the right word was hate. 'How could I sacrificed my relationship with her just to separate her from Potter?' He blamed Potter once again for ruining his life. 


	36. Mistakes

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter's characters. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. Everything unfamiliar is mine. 6/25  
  
A/N: Thanks again for the reviews. By the way, I need to know if there's someone still interested. If there were anything you'd like me to change or add, do it in the reviews. I'm open for suggestions. If you're asking why I did what I did last chapter? All I can say is Hermione is not the type who'll fall in love just like that. She has to understand that she cannot choose the person to whom she'll fall in love with. Besides, I don't want to end it yet. I'm having so much fun playing with them.  
  
Title: Models  
  
Chapter36: Mistakes  
  
Ron wanted to look for Hermione to find out what really happened. He searched for her everywhere in the castle, from the library to Hagrid's hut but he couldn't find her. Finally Ron went to the kitchen to go ask Dobby. Dobby knows a lot about the castle and he might know where Hermione was hiding.  
  
When he reached the kitchen he was welcomed by most of the house elf. They seem to have forgotten what happened in their younger years. Dobby was glad to help Ron since he was Harry's best friend. Ron found out that Hermione was hiding out in the astronomy tower all by herself.  
  
Ron didn't know what to expect of her. He never saw her in a situation like this. Harry was very much enraged. He wasn't prepared for that. Yes, he may have been pigheaded when they were younger but he never really actually seen Harry that mad at a friend. He hoped that Hermione wasn't in the same mood. He wanted to be able to talk with her as calmly as possible.  
  
When he reached the tower, he saw that the door was ajar. He didn't really mind it since no one in his or her right mind would come up here anyway. 'Except distressed females.' He entered the room carefully eyeing everything that moved. When he didn't see any movement that might belong to a 6th year female he sighed and started for the door. Before he reached the door he made a double take, it was Dobby who told him that she was here. He looked carefully around the room. Then, he heard a small sob coming from the balcony. Somehow he knew who that person was. He carefully walked to the balcony thinking of things to say to her.  
  
"Who's there?" Hermione had heard footsteps coming closer. She quickly dried her eyes and got her wand.  
  
Ron moved from the shadows and faced her.  
  
When Hermione saw who the intruder was, she lost control. Tears kept streaming down her face.  
  
Ron has never seen her in such pain. He came to her and hugged her. "It's alright. I'm here now." He tried his best to soothe her.  
  
Hermione cleared her eyes and looked up at him. "Does this mean you're not mad at me?"  
  
"Why would I get mad at you?"  
  
"Because Harry is."  
  
"My best friend and so are you or have you forgotten already?"  
  
Hermione smiled at him not knowing what to say.  
  
"Hermione, I don't know what happened but I think that you two can work this one out. Maybe if explained it to him he'd understand."  
  
"The problem is he wouldn't let me explain."  
  
"Tell me then and I will explain to him. Tell me what really happened. All I know is that Malfoy said he kissed you."  
  
There was an awkward silence that came to them before she answered. "It's true."  
  
Ron nodded his head having a hard time accepting the fact that Malfoy was telling the truth. "When did this happen?"  
  
"It was a long time ago." She was partly saying the truth.  
  
Ron could see through her lies though. "How long?"  
  
She looked him in his eyes and didn't want to lie anymore. "Just recently. But it's not what it sounds."  
  
"Then tell me about it." Ron was being patient with her. He didn't want to inflict any more pain in her. He admitted that he didn't want to see her in this state. 'Damn that Malfoy! Why can't he just leave us alone?'  
  
"He and I have kissed a couple of times before but there was no feeling to it."  
  
"This recent kiss, was it any different?"  
  
"I've asked myself why did I kiss him or allow him to kiss me." She couldn't seem to continue. She felt ashamed; dirty even, when she remembered liking it.  
  
Ron waited for her answer. "Go on."  
  
"There was something in him that just destroyed my barriers. Maybe it's his experience." When Ron made a face full of disgust she continued, "Anyway, I realized it now that I don't really like him. I just pitied him that time when he confirmed his mother's death. I thought that I could comfort him and one thing led to another. Mind you Dumbledore asked me to be with him and I followed. I know it seems wrong and that I don't make sense but please try to understand."  
  
"Let me get this straight, you're most recent kiss with him is because you pitied him and you wouldn't even be involved in him if it wasn't for Dumbledore? Did I get it right?"  
  
"You make it sound so simple."  
  
"I'm sorry but it is hard for me to believe that someone can kiss someone s/he hates."  
  
Hermione could see Ron's face start getting red. "You don't understand. Malfoy has changed or so I thought. We had decent conversations especially on my advance class in potions. Don't forget we are partners in Snape's class."  
  
"So since you had decent conversations with the prat, you didn't see anything wrong in kissing him?" Ron was trying his best not to shout at her. He didn't want to be biased but he just hates the prat. Harry's side was getting more and more attractive. 'Shut up already! You're supposed to be here to try to get them back together.'  
  
"He was sort of seducing me. You know the reputation that been going around about him and his girls?"  
  
Ron nodded not knowing what's the relevance of it.  
  
"Let's just say I found out that the reputation wasn't a fake."  
  
Ron's eyes widened as the meaning became clear.  
  
"I don't know if you'd understand what I'm going to tell you but here it goes." She took a deep breath. "The kisses we shared were nothing. It was just curiosity nothing more."  
  
Ron raised an eyebrow questioningly.  
  
"That small peck Harry and I had back in Hogsmeade proved it. I felt a lot more from a slight kiss from Harry than those I've shared with Malfoy. Malfoy is really good at kissing, talented even but that's just where my interest in it lies. I feel nothing for him at all. Harry on the other hand is something special."  
  
"Then why did you tell him that all you could offer was friendship?"  
  
"That brings me back to Dumbledore. He wants me to befriend Malfoy and that's the only way Malfoy would agree to be my friend. How could anyone think that I would chose Malfoy over Harry or you for that matter?"  
  
Ron gave a weak smile feeling guilty. "What about you and Harry now?"  
  
"If he'd forgive me and still want me then."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"I mean there's nothing holding me back now. There's no way Dumbledore can make me befriend that stupid JERK!"  
  
Ron almost laughed. 'That's the old Hermione back.' He was pleased. "Don't worry Herm, I'll do what I can. I promise."  
  
Hermione hugged him tightly. "Thank you Ron, you don't know what this means to me. I'd even let you call me 'Herm' if you get Harry to forgive me."  
  
"Ok then, prepare yourself and start answering to Herm 'cause I'll be using it often. You've deprived me long enough."  
  
This time Hermione let out a small laugh. "Just make sure that you'll be the only one that would be calling me by that name."  
  
"Of course, I earned it. It would be something just for you and me." He winked at her. "Come on, we still have extra classes. Sirius would be alright but I doubt McGonagall would be too pleased." He led her out of the room as they headed for their respective rooms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As soon as the two left the tower, someone came out of the shadows. Draco was hiding inside the room for a long time watching Hermione sob. He had been following her wherever she went. He wanted to make sure that he was there when she needed someone. What caught him in surprise was the fact that Weasley wasn't mad at her. Instead he came looking for her to comfort her. 'I read them wrong. Weasley ruined it for me.' He went to the balcony as he replayed the scene that had happened earlier.  
  
'.I just pitied him'  
  
'.How could anyone think that I would chose Malfoy over Harry or you for that matter?'  
  
'.I feel nothing for him at all.'  
  
'.The kisses we shared were nothing. It was just curiosity nothing more'  
  
'.I feel nothing for him at all.'  
  
'.I felt a lot more from a slight kiss from Harry than those I've shared with Malfoy.'  
  
'.Nothing holding me back now'  
  
'.No way Dumbledore can make me befriend that stupid JERK'  
  
'.I feel nothing for him at all.'  
  
The words kept on repeating in his mind. 'She just pitied me. Everything that happened was because Dumbledore asked her.' He could feel his heart being torn every time he remembered her words.  
  
'She likes Potter. I don't want to see her like that.' He looked far away as he remembered her eyes. Every time she was angry her eyes glittered dangerously, when she was having fun with her friends her eyes glittered sweetly. But he liked her eyes glitter when she was out of control. Right now, her eyes didn't glitter instead they were misty and red. Its as if her fire died. He wanted badly to let them burn as before. 'Even if it means that she'd be with someone else and hate me for the rest of her life.'  
  
Draco was just starting to understand how to love. He was starting to realize that it doesn't matter anymore how he felt. All that mattered now was she.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day Hermione was in a good mood because she now knows that Ron was still right behind her. She went straight to the Great Hall. She was hoping to avoid any awkward conversation with Harry. She'd wait for Ron to explain to him everything that she said last night. She was practically humming when she entered the Great Hall. She sat between Lavender and Parvati.  
  
"Hey girl, you look cheerful today." Parvati greeted her.  
  
"I have reason to be." She said as she grabbed some bread into her plate.  
  
"Can you tell us then cause I don't seem to understand?" She nodded her head towards a couple obviously enjoying their meal.  
  
Hermione looked over. She felt all her blood drained her face of color. Harry was with Ginny. His right arm was draped on her shoulder as they laugh together at something amusing to them.  
  
"Hermione are you alright?" Parvati glared at Lavender for telling her tactlessly.  
  
"Uh, I lost my appetite. I'll go finish some things first." She stood up quickly not waiting for any response. She felt her eyes swelling with tears once again. She headed towards the door in a sort of run, trying to get away from everything.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco was watching the Gryffindor table. To his surprise he saw Potter with Weasley's sister eating very closely. Remember the keyword here is 'very'. Just then he saw Hermione walking cheerfully towards the table. He felt his body tense at what might happen. Before he could come towards her to try to rescue her from the scene, Lavender motioned her towards the couple. He watched as Hermione's face became pale. He stood up abruptly as she rushed towards the door.  
  
He broke into a run trying to reach her side as soon as possible.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ron was annoyed since Harry didn't wait up for him. It also seemed like most of his fellow 6th years had gone to the Great Hall as well. He rushed to the Great Hall all the while fuming at being left behind. "I never left them before. But when I get late for a little while they leave me behind. He ripped open the door letting all of his anger out. He got shocked when a girl that looked like Hermione came rushing past him. He made a double look, 'Hey that was Hermione.' Before he could move, another figure passed him. 'Was that Malfoy? What's going on?'  
  
He didn't think about following them because he didn't know what happened. He went over their table to try and find out. He walked towards Neville and the others who were closest to the door. "What happened here?"  
  
The guys looked at each other as if trying to avoid his question.  
  
"Did that Malfoy do anything to upset Hermione?" His face was getting redder by the second.  
  
Neville was the one who answered him, "It wasn't his fault."  
  
"Then why'd they leave like that? Don't tell me nothing happened because I know something did happen."  
  
"Hey man, we didn't do anything either." Dean clarified.  
  
"Then what the hell happened?" Ron's face was now the same shade as his hair.  
  
"Hermione sat with Lavender and Parvati. They motioned her towards Harry and um, your sister." Dean wanted to rid of Ron as soon as possible.  
  
Ron looked over them and he saw his sister flirting openly with Harry. He walked up towards them. He tapped Harry on his shoulder, "Mate, we got to talk."  
  
Harry looked up at him, "What for?"  
  
"About you being a bloody bastard!"  
  
Harry eyed him and saw that his friend was enraged at something. He followed him outside the hall.  
  
"What were you doing with my sister?"  
  
"Oh, I thought you'd be alright with it."  
  
"That's not the point. What about Hermione?"  
  
"What about her? I'm just her friend!"  
  
"Let's just hope she still treats you as one."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"She saw you man. She wasn't blind, same goes with the rest of the people inside that!" He pointed towards the hall. "Look man, I think you're making the biggest mistake of your life."  
  
"I already made that mistake. I allowed myself to be allured by Hermione Granger!"  
  
"Take my advice and just stay away from my sister. You two just need time to recover." He paused before continuing, "And what happened to 'not doing anything that you'd regret later'?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hermione wait up!" Draco went after her.  
  
"Leave me alone! I need to be alone!"  
  
Draco ran faster and was able to block her. "I know what you saw was painful."  
  
"You have no right to tell me this. Let me go now!" She couldn't hold back her tears anymore.  
  
"I've hurt you, I know and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have."  
  
"How could he do this to me?" She didn't care anymore to whom she was talking to. All that mattered was to release her pain.  
  
"In a manner of speaking, he technically didn't do anything to you."  
  
"You didn't see them, they were."  
  
"I was there." He said reassuringly.  
  
"Then why are you taking his side? I thought you wanted me to hate him. This is your chance." She went closer to him. Her heart was pounding as she drew her face up to him and kissed him lightly on his cheeks.  
  
Draco closed his eyes to try to mark the sensation he was feeling with just a peck. He could feel her lips dropping small kisses on his face. He tried to enjoy them at the same time fight the urge to kiss her properly.  
  
He lost his control when her hand started caressing his face. He captured her lips with his as his hands drew her even closer. 'This is how it should be.' Both of them were ensnared by the sensation each of them was giving each other.  
  
".What happened to 'not doing anything that you'd regret later?"  
  
They didn't hear two people coming closer. Draco couldn't get enough her sweetness. Hermione on the other hand was drowning all her pain to the ecstasy she was feeling with the kiss.  
  
Ron kept on staring at what he believed was his best friend who was kissing Malfoy. By this time people were coming out and saw the two locked in an embrace shamelessly kissing each other.  
  
"Now I know how she moans. Thank you Malfoy!" Harry said sarcastically as he turned to leave.  
  
Draco broke the kiss as he looked around. Hermione was blushing deeply at all the people that gathered but especially to the words Harry said. Her eyes burst into tears again. She looked at Ron showing all the pain she was feeling and fled.  
  
Ron eyed him dangerously. He could feel all his anger towards him erupt. He was about to lunge at him but was stopped when Dumbledore appeared.  
  
"I think that you should all come back to your classes now." He looked from Draco to Ron before the crowd dispersed. 


	37. Official

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter's characters. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. Everything unfamiliar is mine. 6/27  
  
A/N: Thanks again for the reviews. By the way, I need to know if there's someone still interested. If there were anything you'd like me to change or add, do it in the reviews. I'm open for suggestions. If you're asking why I did what I did last chapter? All I can say is Hermione is not the type who'll fall in love just like that. She has to understand that she cannot choose the person to whom she'll fall in love with. Besides, I don't want to end it yet. I'm having so much fun playing with them.  
  
WARNING: Cheesiest chapter ever.  
  
Title: Models Have Fun  
  
Chapter37: Official?  
  
Everything's out, Hermione and Draco were caught kissing in the hallway. They were not caught by just any person, it had to be Harry. Hermione wasn't exactly proud of what she did. She hid herself inside her room. She didn't answer to any of her Gryffindor friends. Parvati and Lavender had tried to coax her into coming to class with them. Hermione however was being pigheaded, stubborn in short. She didn't want any company. She wanted time to wallow on her own. Ron accompanied by Neville and the others, tried to tempt her to eat during lunchtime. They were also met with refusal. (She didn't actually say anything.) She just lay on her bed trying to find a way to get out of the mess she got into or at least make an explanation.  
  
At dinnertime, she felt really famished. She considered coming down to grab some food but then the memory of Harry's disgusted face came flashing at her. This made eating seem unappealing. She tried to focus and tried to catch up with the classes she missed that day. The class that she regretted missing the most was Transfiguration. After some time, her swollen eyes gave in and she fell asleep.  
  
She didn't know how long she fell asleep. She looked outside her window and saw that it was still dark. What she doesn't know is whether it was too late at night or too early in the morning. She does know however that it was no time for any student to linger in the halls. She thought twice before risking being caught roaming. She had no choice however since her body was begging to get something to eat. She recognized that that was the reason as to why she woke up in the first place. She took her wand before she reached for the door. 'I sure wish I had Harry's cloak or at least his map.' She found thinking about Harry made her feel terrible. She clutched the doorknob asking herself again if she really was hungry. When she heard noises coming from her stomach, she turned the knob without hesitation.  
  
She wanted to go to the kitchen as fast as possible to get some food and leave just as quickly to lessen the chance of getting caught. Her plans were foiled when she almost knocked on somebody. "Ouch!" Although with all of her awful moods, she still was able to restrain herself not wanting to be caught.  
  
"Sorry." Draco said sincerely.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She was annoyed at seeing him outside her door. "You shouldn't be here."  
  
"I asked Dumbledore and he said." He was cut off.  
  
"What I meant was, you have some NERVE coming here!" She turned her back not knowing whether to go back to her room or go on ahead to her original destination.  
  
Draco put his hands on each side of her shoulder to turn her around. "I wasn't the one who kissed you in front of everyone. That was not my fault."  
  
"Maybe but everything happened because of you. If you didn't tell Harry then maybe." She couldn't stop her tears from flowing. She wanted a brave front but it was just impossible.  
  
"What's done is done. We can't do anything to change that. I admit, I was jealous of Potter. You were giving him all of that attention."  
  
"What attention? I was having a hard time catching up with my friends, with everything that's happened. The extra classes, Prefect duties, and then there was you!"  
  
Draco felt guilt for being a burden to her. "I'm sorry. Dumbledore shouldn't have interfered. He should've just let us be. I'm sorry." Draco looked down unable to see her eye to eye.  
  
Hermione saw the pain in his face similar to what she saw at the lake and at Dumbledore's office. She pitied him. All her anger faded. She didn't see the arrogant prat, instead she saw a very lonely boy. She forgot her head as she followed her feelings. "It wasn't just Dumbledore you know."  
  
"Yeah, you also pitied me." He said still staring at his shoes.  
  
"Of course not!" She lied. She knew that was the last thing he wanted to hear. "I wanted to get to know you because I thought you've changed. We haven't really talked about your." She fell silent. She didn't think she had the right to talk about her.  
  
"It's ok. I've accepted her death now."  
  
"Are you sure? I mean, if it was me, I'd take a lot more time coping with it."  
  
"There were things that made it easier." Draco stared into her eyes. Her eyes weren't the same eyes that caught his attention before. Her eyes weren't glimmering anymore. They looked dull because of the tears that she had shed. "Everything became clear to me."  
  
Hermione had a feeling that she knew his next words. She wanted to stop him. "I. I was. um." Her attempts were futile.  
  
"Everything became clear, the moment you came to the lake leaving all your prejudices aside." He stepped closer.  
  
Hermione had trouble breathing. All she could think about was how close his lips were. If everything had been simple, she'd have kissed him. She stepped back trying to escape. She found this hard to do since his hands were on her shoulders. She was left to stare at his innocent eyes.  
  
Draco looked deep into her eyes as trying to take a look at her soul. There was a time when he was given a time, he'd jump on the opportunity and kiss her thoroughly. Unfortunately, or fortunately depends on which side your looking, this wasn't that time. He could see the pain that he caused her and he just wanted to erase/take away her pain. If there was a spell that could take her pain even if he was to carry it he'd use it. He was now falling in love with her, not just because of her good times but also her lonely times. He felt he understands what she's going through right now. He couldn't bear to think that they were both in pain.  
  
He leaned forward trying to memorize everything about her. Her smell was devastatingly sweet. 'Lilacs. She likes Lilacs.' He was drugged by the scent of her. His face moved closer. He couldn't stop himself, he wanted to taste her.  
  
Hermione couldn't think. She didn't think. For once, all that mattered was that she wanted badly for him to kiss her. When he was close like this, her senses became altered. She didn't know what was right or wrong anymore. She just wants to feel him. She closed her eyes as his face drew nearer. She waited for the same sensation that she felt before to come back again. She felt his lips touch hers. She was shocked. He kissed her lightly, softly. It was not the same kisses that he gave her before. His lips moved slowly as it calmed her nerves. It was very soothing indeed. She found herself liking it. 'I remember this feeling.' When she realized when this feeling first occurred, she stopped responding. 'Harry in Hogsmeade. Harry.'  
  
Draco took it as his signal to stop. He looked at her tenderly. Her eyes were closed and tears started streaming down her face. He stepped back. He figured the more distance the better. "I'm sorry."  
  
Hermione shook her head, "No, I'm sorry. You wouldn't be like this if it wasn't for me."  
  
"What are you talking about? I like the change you've made in me."  
  
"It's not that, I just thought if I didn't kissed you before, you wouldn't even think of having a chance with me."  
  
"That was not your fault, someone would say I forced myself into you."  
  
"But."  
  
"Your only fault is your personality. If you were different, I would've considered you as just one of the girls. You were different from them. It took me a long time before I realized what you really are. I'd be damned, if I were Potter or Weasley, I'd have seen that earlier."  
  
Hermione's heart fluttered at his words. She has never heard anything more beautiful.  
  
"I've accepted the fact that I'll never have a chance with you as long as Potter is around so I concede. Believe it or not I want you to be happy. At first I thought I was the only one that can make you happy but I was wrong. As it turns out I was the one that caused you pain."  
  
"I ask for another chance."  
  
"A chance at what," Hermione found her tongue again.  
  
"I have betrayed your trust as a friend, all I ask is that you'd give me a chance to undo what I have done."  
  
"It's going to be hard to trust you again, with what you've done."  
  
"I know but I'll take a chance, no matter how slim."  
  
"What would your father say?"  
  
"It doesn't matter anymore. He killed my mother. I'm not following his orders anymore. He won't be pleased, but I don't care."  
  
She gave him a weak smile.  
  
Draco heard a grumbling sound, "What was that?"  
  
"That was my stomach." She said sheepishly.  
  
"Right, you haven't eaten all day."  
  
"I was going to head to the kitchen when I saw you."  
  
"Come on then, I'd accompany you."  
  
"It's ok, you wouldn't want to get caught."  
  
"With you? It doesn't matter. I told you I just want to be your friend."  
  
"Fine, I might need some company." She took his hand as she led him to the kitchen.  
  
When they reached the kitchen, there were a lot of house elves giving them dirty eyes. It seemed like Dobby was the only one pleased. He served them until she felt contented. Dobby heard what happened with Harry and Hermione but he wasn't that upset with her. She did leave hats all over the Gryffindor tower.  
  
Hermione for the first time that day or what's left of it felt happy. She and Draco were discussing about fun times of both houses. She realized that this was the one of the few times she had a decent conversation with him.  
  
After the snack, they headed towards the Room of Requirement. Draco was assisting her with lessons she missed. When the sun rose and it was time for breakfast, Draco coaxed her into coming to the Great Hall.  
  
"You must be kidding, I won't seat there. Every eyes will be on me."  
  
"I don't want you skipping meals. Besides, you'd have to face them anyway sooner or later. I thought Gryffindors were supposed to be brave."  
  
"Fine!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry and Ron were already at the Great Hall. Harry didn't feel like eating either yesterday. Ron forced him to eat. They were one of the first to take their breakfast. Harry wanted to avoid Hermione every chance possible. When Hermione and Draco went inside the Hall, every eyes were either looking at her or Harry.  
  
Harry felt like puking. He wanted to lash Malfoy.  
  
Ron was also thinking of coming after Malfoy but considered Hermione instead. 'He's the only one that got through her.' "She hasn't eaten the whole day yesterday, she's got right to eat too you know. Besides she's got every eyes focused on her, judging her. I think that's punishment enough."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco and Hermione went straight to the Prefect table. They ate silently. Hermione saw the angry looks in Harry and Ron's eyes. She lost her appetite quickly and couldn't eat. She wanted badly to be with them, to talk to them, to ask their forgiveness. Harry hated her and she couldn't bear the idea.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry was feeling just as miserably. He flirted with Ginny out of spite. He wanted to hurt her but he ended up hurting himself. He couldn't bear looking at her with Malfoy. He got up and left the room. The moment he stood up, everyone stopped what they were doing and watched him eager to know what he was going to do. They felt disappointed when he left the hall, they expected some action.  
  
Hermione got up and rushed to follow Harry. This made Draco stand up to follow her. Ron did the same. He didn't want any more surprises coming from him.  
  
Hermione made it past the doors but Draco was stopped by Ron and some of his fellow Gryffindors.  
  
"Where do you think your going Malfoy?"  
  
"Step out of the way Weasley."  
  
Ron didn't back down.  
  
"Move now!"  
  
"You're not going after her."  
  
"Try and stop me!"  
  
"Is there a problem Mr. Malfoy?" Snape had come to his side.  
  
"I forgot something and I thought I would get it."  
  
"Very well, Mr. Weasley, let him pass."  
  
Ron glared at Malfoy as he stepped back.  
  
Draco didn't see where she went. He wandered aimlessly around the castle trying to think where she could be. Then he saw a group of students near McGonagall's classroom. He went closer to try to find out what was going on. When the crowd parted for him, his eyes widen. Hermione and Potter were locked in a tight embrace kissing each other passionately. He felt his heart broke into pieces. To add insult to injury, Ron caught his eyes and smiled smugly at him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Harry, please wait!" Hermione screamed at him.  
  
Harry stopped, he did not know what to say or do. He just wanted to hear her voice again. Who would've thought that he'd miss her bossy ways.  
  
"Harry, let me explain."  
  
"So there is an explanation to all of this?" His voice resounded through the halls.  
  
"Yes." She said hopefully.  
  
"Then pray tell me!"  
  
"Harry I think I'm falling in love with you."  
  
"Oh, so that's why you keep on kissing Malfoy."  
  
"Harry, listen." She persuaded him to look at her. "I felt foolish, hurt and jealous looking at you and Ginny. I didn't think. I just wanted to cause you pain for causing me pain."  
  
"I still don't get the part about you falling in love with me."  
  
"I admit, Draco and I."  
  
"So it's Draco now eh!"  
  
"JUST listen please. I admit, I kissed him but it was only experimental. Those kisses were empty of feelings. I know this because when we kissed in Hogsmeade, I felt sensations I've never felt with anybody or at least Draco. I have acted out of spite and you should know that nothing good comes out from spite."  
  
"Harry, I only said friendship is the only thing I can offer because Dumbledore asked me to befriend him. Draco didn't want to if you and I were a couple so I."  
  
"I heard." **remember Harry eavesdropping on her.  
  
"Harry, I've been praying so long for our relationship to go deeper. I've made mistakes, everybody does. If I wanted before to be your girlfriend, all I ask you of now is for the same friendship we had before this whole thing happened."  
  
Harry was absorbing everything she's said. He knew nobody's perfect even her. It seemed like it doesn't matter anymore what she did. What mattered to him is the fact that Hermione wanted to be his girlfriend.  
  
"Harry?" She noticed that a lot of people gathered around them. She saw Ron at one side. He gave a thumbs up at her. She was glad that Ron wasn't mad at her.  
  
"I don't want to go back the way were before."  
  
"Oh." She barely said the words. She could feel tears swelling in her eyes.  
  
"I think its such a hassle trying to forget how we feel towards each other. Like you, I want a deeper relationship, that is if you want to."  
  
Hermione's tears fell as she smiled at him. She ran to him and enclosed him in an embrace.  
  
"I love you Hermione for a long time now."  
  
Hermione nodded unable to speak. She drew her face forward and kissed him passionately. She already knew how thanks to Draco.  
  
When she broke the kiss she saw Draco. She smiled at him.  
  
Draco went towards them. He held out his hand to Harry, "Congratulations."  
  
Harry raised his eyebrow.  
  
When Harry didn't take her hand he left it dangling at his side. "Keep her happy, she deserves it."  
  
Harry's eyes were twitching.  
  
Draco faced Hermione and took her hand and kissed it. "Be happy."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Remember, I'm a fan of Draco-Hermione fanfic. Just a reminder. This doesn't necessarily mean its over. For Harry-Hermione fans, sorry but this is not the ending I planned it to be. 


	38. Turnover

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter's characters. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. Everything unfamiliar is mine. 7/2  
  
A/N: Thanks again for the reviews. Thanks for the suggestions. I'll  
end this story because I'd like to focus on my other story first.  
(Yeah right!) Be sure to wait for the sequel though. I told you guys  
before that I don't like Hermione to end up with Harry so there will  
definitely be a sequel. Sorry if I stopped at this point.  
  
Title: Models  
  
Chapter38: Turnover  
  
Halloween, Christmas, Valentines had passed. Hermione's life turned a little easier. Sure she still had the extra classes to worry plus McGonagall was teaching the Gryffindor trio Apparating classes but its nothing that she can't handle. Usually her relationship was one of the things that torment her but now, her friends made it easier for her. She had managed an intact relationship with Harry and Ron and then some. Then, there was Draco Malfoy who stopped being such a pain, at least to her. He appeared grumpier than usual though. He bullied students who were younger than him. Gryffindor had an increase on the amounts of points lost as well.  
  
Hermione wasn't aware of these changes however; all she saw was a lonely boy minding his own business. Sometimes, Hermione could feel cold and empty especially when he avoids her. He didn't call her mudblood again but the fact that he refuses to talk to her even as his potion's partner was eating her up. During Prefect meetings, he chose the seat farthest from her. All she knows about him is the fact that he didn't give up his advance Potions. Harry had complained time and again every morning after his class. When it was time to shift classes, Ron began complaining as well. It seemed like Draco spoke to everybody else but her. She didn't want to feel anything for him, but she can't control her feelings.  
  
Early at breakfast, Hermione sat beside Harry facing the Slytherin table. She used all of her courage to avoid looking at Draco. She didn't want to see his face. She figured if she didn't see his face, everything would be clear again. As they left the Great Hall, she couldn't help but look for him at their table. She was disappointed to see his back instead. She could feel a little pain creeping inside her.  
  
Every time she was alone with Harry, her mind seems to drift. She began arguing with herself once more.  
  
'Stop thinking about him. You already have a boyfriend, Harry, remember?'  
  
'How can I forget, your always reminding me?'  
  
'Maybe because you're cheating on him.'  
  
'I do not! I'm not seeing anybody else.'  
  
'Yes, but your mind keeps on drifting on other people.'  
  
"Still, that's not cheating!'  
  
"It is, when you're comparing him to your boyfriend!'  
  
"What's wrong with comparing?'  
  
'You're thinking of his bloody kisses!'  
  
'Well, he is better at it than Harry.'  
  
'If only Harry could hear could hear this. Harry's been good to you all these years. He's been behind you every time you needed him. And may I remind you that you've been after him for a long time now. Draco is nothing short of a jerk!'  
  
'That's not fair, sure we've fought most of our lives together but he's changed. I can feel it.'  
  
'Changed? Are you sure? How would you know? You didn't really have a relationship with him before.'  
  
"He has! He's not the same arrogant prat that he was.'  
  
'Stop defending him! He's not worth it.'  
  
"Hermione?" Harry interrupted the arguments in her head.  
  
"Yes Harry?"  
  
"You seem deep in thoughts."  
  
"I was just thinking."  
  
"What about?"  
  
"About you actually." She blushed, embarrassed for thinking about another person as well. She chose not to tell Harry that part.  
  
"Really?" He teased. "What about me?"  
  
"How lucky I am to be your girlfriend." She felt guilty since the only reason she thought of that was because she was thinking of somebody else.  
  
This time Harry was speechless, he wasn't comfortable with the topic so he tried to divert it, "About the upcoming party."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"What was it for again?"  
  
"Honestly Harry, we'll be entering our last year in Hogwarts and you still haven't read 'Hogwarts, A History'. Every year, the 7th and 6th years have a ball wherein the positions of Head Boy and Head Girl are transferred. The party is sort of a turnover."  
  
"I see, so basically, it means that you'd be appointed Head Girl next year."  
  
"Nobody knows that."  
  
"You're the best Prefect. You're a shoo-in."  
  
"We'll just have to wait and see." She gave him a quick kiss and headed to her room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When she was inside her room, she began questioning herself. 'Do I love Harry? If not, then why am I with him?'  
  
'Of course you love him.'  
  
'Maybe being with Harry is just some challenge I wanted to accomplish. And the fact that I think of somebody else most of the time, whether I be alone or with him is.'  
  
'You're just scared to love him.'  
  
'Is that the reason? Why does it then hurts to look at Draco with Pansy?'  
  
'It's just pride. You've been used with getting attention from him before, now he's giving it to somebody else, and to a slut no less.' **Anything goes in her mind.  
  
'Why do I dream of going to the party with him by my side? And our last kiss was different than the others.'  
  
'You pity him?'  
  
'Why are you questioning me now?'  
  
'Love sure is strange. Maybe everything will clear up in time.'  
  
'I hope so.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was the night of the party, the lower years were sent early to bed. The 6th and 7th year students prepared for the night. Hermione wore a violet colored robe. Her robe hugged her body perfectly. Her neckline was deep enough to accentuate her assets but high enough for modesty's sake. She used an eye shadow that she bewitched to make her eyes sparkle. She fixed her hair stylishly up with perfectly placed tendrils falling to her face.  
  
Harry came to her room to fetch her. He remembered how Hermione looked like when she went out with him for their 1st date and she looked amazing then. He couldn't wait to see her today. She's supposed to wear formal attire, which means she'd look a lot more amazing than when she wears casual attire. He didn't have to anticipate any longer, her door swung open and she got out presenting herself up to him. She turned to one side, then to the other, to check his reaction. When she finished modeling, Harry's mouth was left open. She was pleased at his reaction.  
  
Hermione liked the effect she had on him. "Are you just going to stare all night? I'm getting a bit hungry you know."  
  
Harry blushed before he offered his hand. "You look amazing."  
  
"Thank you. You look great yourself." She noticed his dress robe accentuated his tan. She admitted she liked the effect especially the fit of his robes on him. She could see his broad shoulders protruding on his robes. "What did you do to your hair?" She noticed his hair was lying obediently.  
  
"I looked for a spell. hey what are you doing?" He was trying to avoid her hands but failed. She ruffled his hair, which returned to the original messy state. "It took me a long time practicing that spell."  
  
"I like it better now." She gave him a smile. It seemed like the natural glimmer in her eyes was emphasized even more with the makeup she used.  
  
Harry's heart skipped a beat as he watched her. "Shall we go now? They might be announcing your name already."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Most of the 6th and 7th years were already seated. They were just waiting for everyone to settle down. Harry and Hermione were one of the last couples that arrived. Hermione's fans waited eagerly for her arrival. There was a pair of eyes locked at the doors. He didn't want to go and watch Potter dance with Hermione before. Every time he saw them close, he felt his heart ripped from his body. But he remembered the last time he saw her on the ball when they were in their 4th year. He decided to go see how incredible she'll look like now that she's matured and well curved.  
  
When at last Harry and Hermione arrived, every pair of eyes focused on the latecomers. Hermione was the 1st to enter the Hall. When she noticed everybody looking at her, she began to turn red.  
  
Draco took a deep breath at the sight he saw. His heart ached from wanting to touch her, to hold her, to kiss her. Her red face made her eyes glimmer. The makeup didn't seem to help him. Her robe glided with her revealing the curves that had been hiding inside her school robes. Sure he's seen lots of attractive women but it felt different when the attraction goes beyond skin deep. He wanted badly to go to her side but thought twice. He didn't want to cause her any unnecessary pain anymore.  
  
Hermione waited for Harry to enter the hall before she swayed gracefully to sit beside Ron and Lavender, his date. Every eyes followed her movements may it be out of jealousy or approval. Harry put his arms around her waist possessively and proudly.  
  
"I suppose everyone of you are hungry now." Dumbledore waived his hands and food appeared on each table.  
  
"Most of the females only took a bite worrying of spilling on their robes or scared of looking too big in their robes. Most of the conversations were about the dramatic entrance of Harry and Hermione. Some still couldn't believe how a bookish person could transform into someone like her. The dinner ended and the ceremonies proceeded.  
  
"Time passes quickly in these halls. The 1st years wish to quicken the pace they cannot wait to graduate. There are students who outgrow these wishes and instead ask to slow down the pace, regretting the day they would leave these walls. Some of you have nonetheless have no choice. We bid farewell and good luck for those graduating. We wish you all success. For the 6th years I challenge you to do as good as the 7th years if not better. In order for this to succeed, there ought to be strong leaders." Dumbledore addressed the crowd.  
  
"As the Head Boy and Head Girl leaves for a new journey, I expect the newly appointed for these positions live up to their standards." He paused for a while. "Shall we now begin?"  
  
"We have considered appointing a lot of students this year but as you all know, there are only 1 Head Boy and 1 Head Girl. This is not to be taken as a contest but as a challenge. This position demands respect and responsibility of keeping your fellow students in order." He paused again demanding silence and all attention to him. "Professor McGonagall if you would pleas?"  
  
McGonagall stood up with a note in her hand. "Your professor's choice Head Girl."  
  
Harry squeezed Hermione's hand, waiting for the announcement.  
  
Draco could see Harry's gesture and wished that it were him who was holding her hand.  
  
"Your new Head Girl is. Ms. Hermione Granger. Ms. Granger, please come up to be recognized."  
  
Hermione gave Harry and Ron a big smile before heading towards the front. She was given a badge that was put on by the outgoing Head Girl. There was a loud applause for her achievement. Hermione was getting teary-eyed as she looked at the crowd that cheered for her. She found herself staring at Draco Malfoy who gave her a heart melting, sincere smile. She returned it to him heavy hearted.  
  
When the cheering ended, McGonagall continued, "For our new Head Boy."  
  
This was a wild card. Harry was never a Prefect so everyone assumed he didn't make the cut. The other Prefects were all fit for the position. Everyone was curious at who it will be.  
  
"The new Head Boy is. Mr. Harry Potter."  
  
There was an overwhelming silence. The Prefects didn't like the announcement much.  
  
"Mr. Potter, please come forward as well.  
  
Harry looked embarrassed and decided to look at his girlfriend for support. She gave him a weak smile. 'Not very encouraging.'  
  
Draco expected this to happen. Harry was Dumbledore's favorite pet. He clapped his hands as Harry walked towards Hermione. Hermione felt like she just broke a spell and started clapping for her boyfriend. The rest of the Gryffindors followed her example then the rest also cheered in.  
  
"Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger, I look forward to working with you both." Dumbledore managed to say before the music began.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All night, Harry and Hermione were congratulated by people from different houses and years with the exception of the Slytherins. There were guys who forced to get a dance with Hermione but the only guy successful was Ron.  
  
"You look great tonight Herm."  
  
"Tonight only?" She teased.  
  
"You look gorgeous all the time, this night you look great."  
  
"Alright then."  
  
"You and Harry."  
  
"Aw come on Ron, he's your best friend."  
  
"I guess. So do you have any plans this summer?"  
  
"Nothing much. I thought."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco watched as every guy who approached Hermione was turned down. He saw his chance when both Harry and Hermione allowed Ron to dance her. 'There's no way in hell that that bloody Potter would let me dance with her. This is my chance.' He cut into the dance floor, heading straight towards Hermione.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Nothing much. I thought."  
  
"May I cut in?" Draco looked directly into her eyes almost pleading.  
  
Ron was about to argue when Hermione spoke first.  
  
Hermione nodded and released her hand from Ron. "I'll owe you big time. Just this time." She pleaded to him.  
  
Ron couldn't believe his ears but decided to nod and left the couple. He saw Harry starting to charge towards Draco. Ron was able to grab him. "Just this once mate. You're Head Boy now. The professors expect a lot from you mate."  
  
Harry backed down but didn't take his eyes away from the couple. "Why the hell did you let him cut in?"  
  
"Just this once mate. Trust her, she's your girlfriend now."  
  
"That's what's bothering me."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione didn't know what came over her. The sight of Draco up close made her risk everything. Harry looked good in his dress robes but Draco looked incredibly delicious in his.  
  
Draco placed her arms around his neck as they swayed slowly into the music. People were starting to stare. 'Will there be another scene worth watching?'  
  
Hermione rested her head on his chest. She could hear his steady heartbeat that miraculously calmed her. She heard him whisper something and looked up at him. "What?" She felt something dropped on her head. She touched it to have an idea on what it was but she couldn't take it off.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"A tiara."  
  
She was surprised and embarrassed. "A tiara?"  
  
"You look like a princess to me."  
  
Hermione felt pleased and more embarrassed. Her face was beginning to glow. "Take it off." She asked him softly.  
  
"Don't worry, it suits your robes."  
  
"I have a boyfriend."  
  
"I know, please stop reminding me."  
  
"But."  
  
"Why did you let me dance with you?" He asked hopefully.  
  
"Draco please."  
  
"Can't we just pretend that this moment's made for us? Just this once?"  
  
"Draco." Her eyes were getting misty. She didn't know why.  
  
"I've missed you."  
  
"Same here." She wanted to project that she didn't care but deep down she's longing to be with him.  
  
"I haven't seen you around."  
  
"I got 2 extra classes this time."  
  
"I thought that was last time?"  
  
"McGonagall's teaching us something else." She promised not to tell anyone. The 3 of them already knew how to Apparate and Disapparate. All they needed was a license allowing them.  
  
"Are you allowed to tell me what it is?"  
  
She avoided his question. "You shouldn't be doing this, your father could."  
  
"He means nothing to me."  
  
"Still, he might. do something."  
  
"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I'm his only heir."  
  
"I want you to be careful."  
  
The 2 danced until the song finished. All they did was feel. Hermione felt content. She didn't think of anything else. She forgot about Harry and the rest of people around them. Draco on the other hand tried to memorize everything about her, her smell, her eyes, and her voice. They didn't notice that the music stopped. They only stopped dancing when somebody in the crowd cleared her throat. Hermione's face was burning from embarrassment. She tried to leave the dance floor but was stopped by Draco. "Is your offer still up?" **Remember the friendship thingy.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Draco let her hand go feeling a little lighter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione headed towards Ron not yet ready to face Harry.  
  
"Uh, Hermione." He pointed to her tiara.  
  
'Drat!' She tried her best to take it off but it wouldn't budge.  
  
Ron helped her but it just wouldn't budge. "Just leave it. It suits your robe anyway." He teased her.  
  
Harry however was not pleased. Hermione forced to tell him it was nothing. The tiara would fall off eventually. He didn't lash at her. He didn't want her to come running to Malfoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was time to go home. There were people who couldn't wait and some dreaded coming home. Draco now belonged to the latter group. He didn't want to face his father. He got out of his compartment to move around a bit. He saw someone walking towards him. He eyed the person before realizing it was Hermione.  
  
"I just wanted to say goodbye formally."  
  
"How about see you next year?"  
  
"Next year it is!" She gave him a big smile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I just want to thank you guys again. Oh, I need a BETA  
badly, anyone interested email me at hbpikapi@yahoo.com  
  
This wasn't a bad first time, I suppose. Watch out for the sequel  
though. I'll be posting my first songfic. I hope you guys read it as  
well. I PROMISE the sequel is entirely for Draco and Hermione. I  
found out a way to break it up with Harry. I didn't plan for them the  
get in this situation it just happened. Sometimes I regret it but  
there's nothing I can do know. I've written 2 chapters now for the  
sequel so wait for them. 


	39. Last Chance

A/N: Ok for those who doesn't like reading A/N's I suggest you read  
this now. I continued this story in its sequel, "Last Chance". I  
promise that Draco and Hermione will end up there. 


End file.
